


Une famille jedi

by PersephonaEdelia



Category: Rey/Ben - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix Fic, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 56,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephonaEdelia/pseuds/PersephonaEdelia
Summary: Dans les tréfonds de la grotte d'Exegol, un espoir subsiste. La lumière renaît dans le cœur de Ben Solo et plus jamais il ne s'éloignera de Rey. Un long chemin escarpé les attend, mais ils sont confiants, car ils sont ensembles. Une histoire de rédemption, d'amour, mais aussi de difficultés, de traumatismes et de peurs.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 53
Kudos: 7





	1. La lumière est un chemin escarpé

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Star Wars ne m'appartiennent pas,  
> Les personnages originaux m'appartiennent.
> 
> Des sujets sensibles seront traités à partir du chapitre 15. Comme la maltraitance infantile, viol, sans aucune description précise pour autant.

Rey l’avait serré contre elle. La crasse et le sang sur sa peau étaient devenus le cadet de ses soucis, tout comme la douleur qui pulsait dans ses veines. Ben lui avait donné son souffle de vie, sa Force, tout ce qu’il lui restait. Elle le sentait partir, s’évaporer. Elle ne put retenir un cri. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il disparaisse, que son corps ne soit plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle avait réussi, par ce combat acharné, à tuer Palpatine. Ben était revenu à la lumière. Il avait changé de son propre gré. Tout cela, elle ne l’avait pas fait seule, mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule, sans lui, sans Leia, sans Luke...

Mais elle n’était pas seule. Une voix douce et familière vint lui caresser les oreilles.

— Rey…

Elle avait peur. Peur que ça soit déjà fini, peur que Ben lui fasse ses adieux, sous forme de fantôme de la Force. Après tout, peut-être qu’elle pourra continuer à le voir, de temps en temps? Mais ce n’était pas assez, pas assez pour ce qu’elle voulait. Elle voulait être heureuse avec lui, enfin heureuse…

— Rey, regarde-moi…

Une douce chaleur vint l’envahir. Elle se rendit compte que le corps de Ben était toujours là, dans ses bras. Timidement, elle releva la tête et ouvrit grand ses yeux. En face d’elle se tenait Leia, son maître qui l’avait guidé et aidé à faire face aux obstacles qui l’entravaient. Elle était magnifique, douce et souriante et sa main était posée sur le front de Ben, maternelle. Elle portait une grande robe diaphane et sur sa tête brillait une couronne, celle de l’éternelle princesse d’Alderaaan.

— Merci Rey, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Merci pour mon fils. Voici mon ultime cadeau. Ce n’est pas son heure.

Une douce lumière envahit Ben. Tout doucement, sa peau parut moins grise, ses lèvres redevinrent rosées et elle le sentit tressaillir. Une vague d’émotion envahit la jedi, submergé par la joie et la reconnaissance.

— Merci...Merci de tout cœur.

Rey serra un peu plus Ben qui se mit à tousser, ouvrant brutalement les yeux. Il émergea doucement, embué et perdu.

— Sa rédemption n’est pas terminée, il a encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Rey pencha la tête sur le côté, la regardant faire. Elle sentit un souffle frais envahir le corps de son aimé. Ben tourna la tête, encore secouée et groggy, apercevant sa mère qui lui souriait avec tendresse.

— Maman…

Leia glissa sa main sur sa joue en une douce caresse. Elle dit ces derniers mots avant de disparaître.

— Je t’aime mon fils.

Il se releva et tenta de saisir la main de sa mère, mais elle était déjà partie. Une larme vint glisser sur sa joue et le silence revint dans la grande salle froide et grise d’Exegol.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui parurent interminables, Ben vint serrer Rey contre lui, caressant avec douceur sa chevelure. Il n’eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit tout son amour, mais aussi sa tristesse, transparaître dans ses yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs longues minutes, entrelacés, s’embrassant parfois. C’est le comlink de Rey qui finit par briser ce silence. La jeune femme l’activa et la voix de Finn se fit entendre.

— Rey! Tu es en vie! J’ai eu la peur de ma vie! Je t’ai sentie ...morte!

— Tout va bien, Finn, je vais bien.

Finn poussa un long soupir, soulagé.

— Je rentre avec Ben Solo...

— Ben Solo...Tu veux dire Kylo Ren?

Finn paru interloqué. Le silence s’installa durant quelques secondes. Ben se mordit les lèvres, quelque peu gêné.

— Tu ...Tu es sure de toi Rey?

— Complètement. On vous rejoint, préviens les autres.

— Euh...D’accord.

Rey termina la conversation. Ben lâcha un soupir, fixant Rey avec intensité.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, que je te suive pour les rejoindre.

— Je comprends ta peur, mais je pense que ça fait partie de tes épreuves, en quelque sorte…

Ben se frotta la nuque, perplexe. Il était tout aussi courbaturé que sa compagne, vu le fabuleux vol plané que Palpatine lui avait fait subir, son compter l’absorption d’énergie. Il grimaça de douleur.

— Et je crois qu’on aurait besoin d’un bon bain et de soins toi et moi.

Rey esquissa un sourire qui se voulait plein d’espoir. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Ben ne semblait pas totalement rassuré, mais il opina, volant un énième baiser à celle qu’il aimait avant de se lever péniblement. Elle se leva à son tour et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs vaisseaux respectifs. Rey donna les coordonnées à Ben avant qu’ils se séparent et qu’ils s’envolent l’un comme l’autre à travers la galaxie.

Arrivée sur la base de la résistance, Rey ressentit une vague de joie et d’allégresse qui exaltait les lieux. Elle était si fière de ceux et celles qui s’étaient battus pour en arriver là. Mais une pointe d’inquiétude vint se loger dans sa gorge. Comment allaient-ils réagir à la présence de Ben? Il était le visage le plus connu de l’Ordre, celui qui fut « Le Suprême Leader» à la mort de Snoke, l’image même du mal pour beaucoup. Il faudra du temps et beaucoup de courage pour Ben, pour affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Mais elle voulait être avec lui, elle avait failli le perdre, Leia lui avait fait un cadeau inestimable. Désormais, elle n’allait plus le lâcher.

Elle attendit que celui-ci arrive avant de rejoindre les autres, histoire de ne pas le laisser seul face à cette nouvelle épreuve. Alors qu’elle patientait près des vaisseaux, elle entendit des éclats de voix en sa direction.

— Rey!

Rey, qui était adossée à son X-Wing, se releva et vit que c’étaient Rose et Poe qui couraient vers elle. Elle allait les intercepter en ouvrant grand ses bras lorsqu’ils arrivèrent face à elle en l’apostrophant. Poe était échevelé et ses traits étaient tirés et exaltés par la panique.

— Pourquoi tu ramènes Kylo Ren sur la base Rey!

La phrase claqua comme une gifle. Poe s’agitait dans tous les sens, se retenant avec peine de la secouer comme un cocotier. Rose, elle, prit finalement Rey dans ses bras, le regardant avec dépit s’exciter.

— Bonjour, Poe, heureuse que tu sois en vie moi aussi, souffla Rey dans un sourire sarcastique, tout en serrant un peu Rose.

— Désolé, mais j’ai peur pour toi là! Et pour toute la base!

— Ben Solo m’a aidé à vaincre Palpatine, et il a donné sa vie pour me sauver.

Poe pencha la tête sur le côté. Rose s’écarta un peu et observa Rey, incrédule.

— Tu es sérieuse?!

— Pourquoi mentirais-je?

— Mais s’il a donné sa vie, demanda Rose, comment peut-il être en vie lui?

— Maitre Organa lui a donné...une nouvelle chance.

— QUOI!

Cette fois, les deux s’exclamèrent, écarquillant les yeux. Rey retint un rire, tellement la situation était étrange, mais elle garda son sérieux. C’était déjà un miracle si ses amis la croyaient. Mais elle savait qu’ils comprendraient la situation, ils étaient maintenant assez aguerris aux capacités des jedis, même après leurs morts.

— Le fantôme de Force de Maitre Organa a donné une nouvelle chance à son fils. Alors il est en vie.

Poe secoua la tête puis se frotta la nuque. Il prit une longue inspiration et planta ses yeux droits dans ceux de Rey.

— Si c’est le Général qui a pris cette décision, alors je vous fais confiance.

Perturbé, Poe détourna le regard et allait pour s’éloigner, avant de faire demi-tour et prendre Rey dans ses bras. À cet instant, un vaisseau atterri dans le hangar. Poe eut un mouvement de recul. Il se crispa et s’en alla finalement.

— Content que tu sois en vie, Rey.

Rey le salua, soupirant. Elle comprenait le désarroi de Poe, le choc d’apprendre tout ça après cette bataille qui avait manqué de tous les tuer. Il lui faudra du temps. Rose resta malgré tout, attendant que Ben arrive à leur niveau.

Il était mal assuré. Il n’arrêtait pas de triturer sa nuque, ou son bras. Lorsqu’il fut devant Rey et Rose, il inclina la tête, marmonnant un bonjour timide. Rose lui répondit d’un ton neutre et Rey esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

— Je ne suis pas sûr, Rey…

Rey attrapa sa main. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de lui communiquer tout son soutien par leur lien si fort. Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

— Merci...d’avoir sauvé mon amie.

Rose avait bredouillé ces quelques mots, osant à peine le regarder. Ben sourit doucement et opina.

— C’est...normal.

Rose haussa les épaules et entraîna Rey et Ben, par la même occasion, vers les autres. Ils traversèrent le hangar à vaisseau pour rejoindre la grande cour ou tout le monde fêtait la grande victoire. À leur passage, les sourires disparurent. Le silence s’installa parmi ceux qui festoyaient jusqu’alors. Ben se fit tout petit, aussi petit qu’il pouvait malgré sa grande taille. Ils arrivèrent jusqu’à Finn et Chewbacca. Celui-ci, dès qu’il vit Ben, poussa un cri d’indignation et partie dans un bâtiment pour ne plus le voir.

— Il me déteste...C’est normal après tout.

Ben avait regardé Chewie partir avec une grande tristesse. Il comprenait totalement celui qui l’avait vu grandir, qu’il le détestait pour avoir tué Han et fait souffrir ses amis. Tout le monde les regardait maintenant. Finn se racla la gorge, essayant de changer l’ambiance.

— Heyhey, alors Rey, tu as tué Palpatine c’est ça?

— Nous l’avons combattu et il est mort.

Des murmures s’élevèrent parmi les présents. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Ben, qui tentait au maximum de garder son calme et de ne pas paniquer. Rey se tourna finalement vers la foule, toussa un peu, pour finalement prendre sa plus grande voix et déclamer un discours.

— Écoutez-moi, je comprends votre peur, votre colère. Je sais que celui qui fut Kylo Ren a commis des crimes et fut notre plus grand ennemi. Mais Ben n’a jamais été mort, il avait besoin qu’on lui tende la main.

Les murmures s’amplifièrent. Certains avaient du mal à comprendre, sans doute manquant d’informations concernant Ben Solo et toute son histoire. Finn essaya de calmer la foule et Rey reprit la parole.

— Il a combattu à mes côtés contre Palpatine, et alors que je n’étais plus...Il m’a sauvé. Je ne vous demande pas de tout lui pardonner en un rien de temps, mais…

— Juste ne vous en prenez pas a Rey, elle n’a rien fait de mal, si vous voulez en vouloir a quelqu’un, ça sera moi.

Ben avait finalement pris la parole. Rey le regarda, interloquée. Il semblait agacé, mais surtout très triste. Mais il n’avait aucunement parlé avec agressivité. Sa voix était restée posée, bien qu’un peu tremblante.

Le silence s’installa pendant quelques secondes. Un silence pesant, à peine entrecoupé de chuchotements.

Soudain, une voix rauque de wookie se fit entendre. C’était Chewbacca, qui revint en trombe sur la place. Il fondit la foule, s’élançant sur Ben. Rey tenta de s’interposer, mais Chewie était trop rapide. Il attrapa Ben et le secoua comme un prunier tout en lui lançant un chapelet d’insultes dans sa langue. Ben endura sans se défendre, et cela pendant plusieurs minutes qui parurent interminables. Puis après qu’il ait usé sa voix, Chewbacca se mit à pleurer, arrêtant de le martyriser, pour finalement le serrer contre lui. Rey se détendit quelque peu, ayant du mal à retenir ses propres larmes. Autour d’eux, tout le monde était interloqué. Certains étaient même attendris par la scène qui se produisait sous leurs yeux. Ben s’effondra en larmes à son tour, à moitié étouffé dans les bras du wookie.

Au bout d’un moment Chewbacca le libéra et tout en pestant, il s’éloigna, encore marqué par l’émotion. Ben essuya ses larmes, tout comme Rey qui reprit la parole.

— Il nous faudra du temps, prenez le temps de vous reconstruire. Choisissez la vie que vous voulez désormais.

Finn pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Il risque d’y avoir encore des agents du Premier Ordre en vie tu sais Rey…

— Et bien on les traquera! S’il refuse de laisser la galaxie tranquille…

— Je vous aiderais.

Les regards se fixèrent sur Ben. À nouveau, une vague de murmures se fit entendre. Ben fixa chacun des présents et reprit la parole.

— Qui mieux que moi pour vous aider à traquer les dernières poches du Premier Ordre?

Rey ouvrit la bouche, agréablement surprise. Ben avait su rebondir face à cette situation douloureuse pour lui. Elle sourit, fière, et opina a ses propos.

— Très bien alors, faisons ça.

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre. Des clappements timides qui par effet de réaction, en entraînèrent d’autres. Ben ne sut plus où se mettre, ne s’attendant pas à un tel effet pour sa prise de décision. Rey vint lui prendre la main et le simple contact de sa peau le rassura.

— En attendant, renchérit Finn qui fut attendri de voir le contact entre Rey et Ben, ça serait une bonne idée que vous alliez à l’infirmerie, et un bain aussi vous ferez du bien.

— Volontiers!

Ben et Rey avaient répondu en chœur, ce qui arracha un rire à Finn. Il les laissa partir, un peu mal à l’aise cependant, regardant Rey s’en aller avec une pointe d’inquiétude. Les deux jedis prirent la direction des bâtiments pour obtenir des soins et recouvrir une meilleure mine. Ils étaient exténués, Rey était couverte de plaies et de bleus, de même pour Ben, qui avait pris de sacrés coups. À leur passage, les murmures ne s’arrêtaient pas. Certains regardaient Ben d’un air plus curieux, d’autres semblaient encore être méfiants, malgré le discours.

Ben essaya de passer outre et fut soulagé lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans une des salles de bain du complexe.


	2. De l’eau pour les plaies

Les cabines de bain de la base de la résistance étaient rudimentaires. La pièce était aussi grise que les autres bâtiments, sauf pour le sol qui était recouvert d’une sorte de carrelage blanc. Plusieurs cabines de douches étaient disponibles, avec des systèmes de portes latérales et un panneau de contrôle. Un vestiaire était attenant avec plusieurs casiers, des lavabos métalliques et quelques miroirs cassés. Ben observa les lieux avec curiosité. Son regard parcourut un instant le vestiaire, puis les douches, avant de revenir à Rey.

— C’est le luxe ici…

— Ahah, très amusant, c’est sûr que sur un destroyer, ça devait être plus raffiné…

Ben roula des yeux, esquissant un sourire amusé.

— C’était plus militaire, mais oui j’avais accès à un certain confort. Cela dit, à côté du confort de l’Académie Jedi, c’est le luxe ici.

Rey haussa les épaules. Elle n’avait pas connu l’Académie de Luke, mais elle s’était habituée au confort très limité d’Ach-To, avec ses igloos en pierre et ses habitantes caractérielles. Il faut dire qu’elle ne leur avait pas rendu la vie facile, avec son apprentissage chaotique… Et puis c’était toujours mieux que sa vie périlleuse et ennuyeuse sur Jakku.

— Et sinon, c’est séparé pour les hommes et les femmes?

— En quelque sorte, on n’avait pas beaucoup de place, alors on avait établi des horaires de douche.

— Ah… Et là, à qui le tour?

Rey haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle. Elle consulta les horaires et fut surprise de voir que l’organisation habituelle du planning des douches a été remplacée par un message qui disait « On a vaincu le Premier Ordre, c’est la fête, dans le cul Kylo!»

— Alors?

— Euuuh… Un plaisantin a dû bricoler le panneau de contrôle, du coup je ne sais pas…

Ben pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

— Je peux voir?

Rey sursauta et se plaça instinctivement devant le panneau. Ben se rapprocha d’elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— Cela parle de moi, c’est ça?

Rey soupira. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher au fond. Ils étaient duals dans la Force. Il fit quelques pas de plus. Elle put sentir son souffle sur son visage, tout comme son parfum un peu musqué d’un homme ayant affronté le réceptacle de tous les siths. Fronçant un peu le nez, elle vint poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de glisser quelques mots à son oreille.

— Je pense qu’un bain te ferait du bien

— Dis des suites que je ne sens pas bon…

  
  


Ben sourit, rieur, venant caresser la joue de Rey. Celle-ci gloussa, observant l’homme qui se trouvait si près d’elle. Il était loin d’avoir une beauté conventionnelle. Son visage était allongé et son grand nez avait du valoir bien des moqueries plus jeune, de même que ses oreilles. Mais il avait énormément de charisme. Son regard sombre était perçant, il vous sondait l’âme en un instant. Ses pommettes, ses lèvres charnues, l’ensemble de son visage avait une harmonie qui lui était propre et qui le rendait désirable à ses yeux. Autrefois, sa cicatrice s’harmonisait avec le reste, comme un douloureux souvenir marqué à jamais sur ses traits. Mais elle remarqua qu’elle avait disparu. Le soin qu’elle lui avait donné l’avait fait disparaître, ce qui la surprit quelque peu. Son regard descendit sur son torse. Son haut noir, tout simple, était abîmé. Elle se souvint de la fois où elle l’avait vu torse nu. Il était musclé, sans être bodybuildé, large d’épaules, massif. Elle rougit à cette pensée.

Un sourire mutin s’afficha sur les lèvres de Ben, qui du bout du doigt, releva le visage de Rey vers le sien.

— Tu es toute rouge dis donc, tu devrais prendre un bain, ça te rafraîchirait.

Rey pouffa, roulant des yeux. Ben s’avérait être joueur lorsqu’il ne s’enlisait pas dans le fanatisme, c’était appréciable.

— Bon, je vais prendre une cabine. Il faudrait avant qu’on trouve des vêtements de rechange.

— Tu vas prendre une cabine, seule?

Ben devint rouge à son tour. Il avait lâchait cette phrase de manière purement instinctive. Il prit conscience de sa portée et se mit machinalement à triturer sa manche.

— Euh je… Je vais chercher des vêtements de rechange!

La jedi était devenu littéralement pivoine. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ça. Mille images parcouraient son esprit. Durant tout ce temps, elle avait fait des rêves qui auraient faire rougir de honte des maîtres jedi de l’ancienne académie. Ces moments où elle voyait Ben grâce à la Force, où elle apprenait à le découvrir, où elle essayait de le ramener, elle l’avait désiré tellement désiré. Mais elle avait réprimé ce désir, car y céder, c’était céder à la volonté de Kylo Ren de la mettre sur un trône à ses côtés. Maintenant, tout avait changé. Ben était revenu, il était avec elle, du bon côté. Et elle n’avait plus aucune raison de réprimer ce sentiment ardent. Machinalement, elle était partie du côté du vestiaire, où étaient parfois entreposés des vêtements de rechange. Elle prit ce qu’elle trouva, cherchant une tenue assez grande pour Ben et une à sa taille, puis revint.

Elle se figea en voyant Ben torse nu. Il avait commencé à se déshabiller, profitant du fait que les lieux étaient déserts. Il sourit et vint vers elle, posant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Bon, je vais prendre ma douche, il y a des serviettes ?

Rey opina, complètement obnubilée par Ben torse nu. Il hésita un instant, la fixant intensément.

— Après… les douches sont grandes non?

Un incendie n’était sans doute pas assez intense pour décrire ce que ressentait Rey à cet instant. Cette proposition était purement indécente, mais tout son corps rêvait de dire oui, de se jeter sur lui et d’accomplir tout ce qu’elle voyait dans ses songes les plus enfouis. Une part d’elle se dit que ce n’était pas sage, que des gens étaient morts il y a peu, qu’il fallait contrôler sa passion au risque de céder au côté obscur…

— Ou..Oui…

Ben se frotta la nuque. Il se rapprocha d’elle à nouveau et l’embrassa. Ce baiser était un plus passionné, plus sauvage. Elle se blottit contre lui, savourant cet échange suave et ardent. Son bas ventre était en feu et dans sa tête c’était le chaos total. C’était la première fois qu’elle avait une relation. Sur Jakku, elle ne s’était jamais mise en tête de trouver un compagnon, trop occupée à survivre. Et durant tout ce périple, la seule personne qui l’avait mis dans tous ses états, c’était Ben…

Sans prévenir, il ouvrit une cabine et l’attira à l’intérieur. Il l’embrassa à nouveau, glissant sa langue et l’enroulant contre la sienne. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle glissa ses bras autour de ses épaules, intensifiant le baiser. Il reprit son souffle et croisa son regard, hésitant quelques instants.

— Je… tu veux… continuer?

Rey se mordit la lèvre. Elle brûlait d’envie de continuer, de retirer tous ses vêtements et de sentir l’eau brûlante sur son corps en même temps que ses caresses.

— Rey! J’ai besoin de toi là!

Une voix féminine se fit entendre, faisant sursauter le couple. Rey se décolla à contrecœur et sortit de la cabine de douche, retrouvant Rose qui la cherchait partout. Elle n’avait pas pris le temps de remettre en place son haut débraillé et Rose esquissa un sourire amusé en la voyant.

— Je te dérange peut-être?

La jeune femme était encore rouge pivoine, essoufflée par cet échange sulfureux et pourtant si court. Elle bredouilla quelques mots, gênée.

— Je… Je prenais ma douche!

— Habillée?

— Euh je… Tu as besoin de moi pour quoi?

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un rire. Rey essayait clairement de noyer le poisson. Soudain, un bruit de douche la fit sursauter. Ben avait finalement cédé à l’appel de l’eau chaude, à moins que ça ne soit de l’eau froide… Rose explosa finalement, se tenant le ventre, tant elle trouvait la situation hilarante.

— Ahah… Poe voulait te voir. Ahahah… Pour trouver le..ahahah Premier Ordrepouahahaha

Rey soupira. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Rose fut pliée de rire pendant deux bonnes minutes, où elle tentait lamentablement de reprendre son souffle et le contrôle d’elle-même. Elle finit par y arriver, essuyant du revers de la main les dernières larmes de joie qui coulaient sur sa joue.

— Pardooon, mais c’était si hilarant, ouhouhouu… Bref, Poe veut te voir.

Rey leva le nez, quelque peu vexée, bien qu’admettant intérieurement que la situation était cocasse.

— Et bien Poe attendra la fin de ma douche et quelques soins et ensuite on ar...j’arrive!

Rose s’éloigna en riant, la saluant d’un geste de la main.

— Oui, oui, prenez votre temps hein!

Rey poussa un long soupir. Elle hésitait à rejoindre à nouveau Ben. Avoir été prise en flagrant délit, en quelque sorte, l’avait considérablement refroidie. Dépitée, elle entra dans une autre douche et fit couler de l’eau glacée sur sa peau, après s’être déshabillée.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle sortit de la cabine, habillée de vêtements propres, simples et de couleur beige. Une longue tunique recouvrait son torse, qu’elle avait cintré d’une ceinture marron. Un pantalon clair complétait sa tenue. Elle vit Ben sortir également, portant une tenue similaire, ce qu’elle avait pu trouver dans les placards. Il esquissa une moue. La frustration pouvait se lire aisément dans son regard, tout comme la gêne et le malaise. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et vint lui voler un doux baiser. À son contact, il se détendit quelque peu, caressant sa joue avec douceur.

— L’intimité ici est toute relative, dit-il dans une moue boudeuse.

— Cela restait une base de fortune, tu sais…

Il se mordit la lèvre et plongea son regard dans le sien, gardant sa grande main sur sa joue. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de lui demander.

— Lorsqu’on aura fini ce qu’on doit faire, ça te dit qu’on aille ailleurs?

— Oh! tu sais, je ne comptais pas m’éterniser sur cette planète.

Ben sourit, rassuré. Rey caressa sa joue et reprit la parole.

— J’aimerais… Rendre les sabres, tu sais, je ne sais pas si…

— Pourquoi cherches-tu à les rendre ?

Ben pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Rey se frotta le front, cherchant ses mots.

— Désolé, je… Ce n’est sans doute pas à moi de décider. Après tout, ils sont liés à ta famille...

— Tu cherches à enterrer le passé ?

Il esquissa un sourire mutin, cachant sa gêne par un air amusé, qu’il perdit rapidement.

— Ce sabre… J’ai tellement rêvé de l’avoir entre mes mains… Après peut-être devrions-nous créer nos propres sabres, notre propre destinée ? Cela dit, avant toute chose, j’aimerais te montrer Chandrila, la planète où je suis né. Et Naboo aussi.

— J’adorerais !

Il étira son sourire et vint l’embrasser à nouveau. Elle le sentait si apaisé, si différent de ce qu’il était lorsqu’il demeurait encore sous le joug du Premier Ordre, et de Palpatine. Elle ne sentait plus cette aura de colère, cette volonté si malsaine de vouloir l’amener vers le côté obscur. C’était comme si il avait joué un rôle pendant toutes ces années, pour correspondre à une image qui se voulait glorieuse, mais ô combien sombre et sinistre.

— Bon, allons voir ton..ami, ils vont se faire des idées sinon.

— Ils s’en font déjà, tu sais…

  
  


Rey attrapa sa main et l’entraîna à travers la base. À leur passage c’était la même histoire. Des regards curieux ou haineux fusèrent dans leur direction. Ben serra les dents, mais ne broncha pas. Il savait que cela faisait partie de sa rédemption, faire face à ses terribles erreurs, à ses crimes.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une grande salle, avec un tableau et quelques machines en activité. Poe était en train de consulter une carte holographique de la galaxie lorsqu’il les vit entrer. Il se leva, se frottant la nuque.

— Hmm, rebonjour, vous. Euh... Vous avez pris une bonne douche, j’imagine…

  
  


Rey pencha la tête sur le côté, très mal à l’aise. Ben se mit à tousser, levant le regard vers le plafond. À cet instant, Rose fit son entrée, guillerette.

— Alors on le fait ce plan?

Un sourire éclatant éclaira le visage rond de Rose. Rey se rendit compte que malgré la gêne hautement présente à cet instant, elle était heureuse de voir son amie aussi joyeuse. Finalement, ils ne s’étaient connus qu’avec la guerre, la fuite permanente, les planques. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir apprécier des moments avec ses proches, bien différents.

Ben se racla la gorge et se rapprocha de la carte.

— Techniquement, il ne reste pas grand-chose du Premier Ordre.

Il se permit de parcourir les étoiles holographiques, faisant défiler les systèmes solaires, semblant exactement quoi chercher.

Il se stoppa sur un système, tout petit, présentant quelques planètes de roches, dont une complètement invivable, entourée de météorites.

— Le gros de nos troupes était sur Exegol. Mais il reste quelques destroyers en orbite près de cette planète.

Il désigna de son index une des petites planètes grises qui tournaient doucement autour du soleil bleu.

— Il doit y en avoir trois, tout au plus.

Poe grimaça, fixant un instant Ben, avant de répondre.

— C’est beaucoup, trois destroyers.

— Vous êtes beaucoup plus nombreux maintenant, je veux dire, nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux…

Poe haussa un sourcil. Il scruta longuement Ben d’un œil circonspect. Celui-ci soupira longuement puis reprit son explication. La journée s’avérait longue et il était encore fatigué. Mais il était prêt à tout pour prouver sa bonne foi, pour sa famille, pour Rey, pour sa nouvelle vie.

— Ils doivent être désorganisés, ils n’ont plus aucun ordre, plus aucune «tête», la majeure partie des troupes ont été enrôlées de force et…

— On sait bien oui.

Poe l’avait coupé. Ses traits tirés semblaient plus désagréables aux yeux de Ben tant ils étaient animés d’une animosité certaine. Il prit une grande respiration à son tour et le toisa d’un oeil sombre.

— Écoute-moi bien… Solo, je veux bien te donner une chance, uniquement parce que la Générale t’en a donné une. Et aussi par égard pour Rey.

Il prit une courte pause et balaya la pièce du regard. Sa lèvre charnue était légèrement tremblante et un tic nerveux au niveau de sa mâchoire perturbait quelque peu Rey.

— Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, tu nous trahis, tu nous fais le moindre coup pendable et je te tue, sans sommation.

Rey allait dire quelque chose, mais Ben posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Elle le sentait bouillir intérieurement, mais il affichait une mine neutre, ne lâchant pas des yeux le pilote.

— Entendu, Poe, je ne vous trahirais pas et je vous aiderais, comme promis.

Poe desserra un peu ses poings, qu’il avait serrés si fort que des traces d’ongles apparurent dans ses paumes. Il détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la carte, titillant du bout du doigt la planète indiquée par Ben.

— Bien… Parfait. Tu nous suggères quoi, monsieur l’ancien Suprême Leader?

— L’on peut nous rapprocher et essayer de récolter des informations sur leur situation. En fonction, essayer de démanteler ces trois destroyers en poussant les Troopers à la désertion.

Poe écarquilla les yeux. Surpris, il entrouvrit la bouche, levant l’index, cherchant ses mots. Rey se frotta le menton, esquissant un sourire.

— C’est une façon de prendre le problème de manière plutôt pacifique, mais ô combien complexe, c’est le cas de Finn qui t’a inspiré ?

— On peut dire ça.

Poe se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Sa mine défaite était animée d’une étincelle de curiosité. Il fixait Ben d’un œil différent.


	3. Temps de pause

Après cette réunion improvisée, Finn incita Rey à se faire soigner. Malgré la douche, elle était pleine de plaies, contusions et elle était épuisée. Il en était de même pour Ben, mais à vrai dire, l’état de son amie l’inquiétait plus que celui de leur ancien ennemi. Il avait fait l’effort de paraître cordial pour Rey et il est vrai que pour le moment, Ben semblait vouloir faire amende honorable. Cependant cela allait-il être suffisant pour laver ses crimes contre la galaxie? Cet homme avait fait exploser la planète de la République, fait tuer des millions de personnes...Il devrait théoriquement être derrière les barreaux.

Finn grinça des dents. Il se frotta la nuque, sentant encore les cicatrices que Kylo Ren lui avait laissé.

D’un pas nerveux, il se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Il y avait pas mal de mouvements. La guerre était finie, beaucoup désiraient revoir leurs familles, ou aller se recueillir pour ceux qui étaient tombés lors de ces combats sans fin. D’autres étaient encore là, sans doute voulaient-ils se rendre encore utiles, jusqu’au bout. Toujours est-il que la cafétéria était plutôt vide. Il se fit couler une boisson chaude revigorante, ayant une drôle de couleur violette, avant de se poser à une table, poussant un long soupir.

— Hey Finn!

Finn tourna la tête et vit Rose venir vers lui. Il esquissa un doux sourire. Rose se posa à ses côtés, posant un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui le surprit quelque peu.

— Cela serait bien qu’on parle, toi et moi, dit Rose, sur le ton de la confidence.

— Il y a plein de choses dont il faudrait parler.

Le visage rond et poupin de Rose s’assombrit. Ses yeux noirs fixèrent avec intensité Finn, tandis qu’elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, dans une moue un peu inquiète.

— Tu veux parler de ...Ben Solo?

Finn soupira et opina à ses propos. Rose avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Il se mit à rougir, en voyant ce geste tendre qui malgré tout l’apaisa.

— Oui, comment Rey peut-elle lui pardonner aussi vite? Après il est vrai qu’il l’a aidé et que la Générale l’a sauvé...

— Oui c’est ce qu’elle nous a dit.

— Je...C’est tellement dur à accepter. Il arrive dans nos vies, ruine la galaxie, puis prend le cœur de Rey, comme ça. Comment avons-nous pu être aveugles à ce point?

Rose serra un peu plus sa main contre la sienne.

— Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, mais tu as vu comment ils se regardaient? Ils s’aiment, c’est une évidence. Je ne crois pas que Rey tomberait amoureuse d’un pur monstre.

Finn serra un peu les dents. Il devait admettre qu’elle avait raison. Même lui l’avait vu. Même lui fut attendri. Quelque part, cela lui faisait mal. Il avait beaucoup d’affections pour Rey, peut-être avait-il espérait un jour être sa moitié. Mais il était évident que Rey aimait Ben. Et il était aussi évident qu’il avait l’affection de quelqu’un d’autre.

— Peut-être, mais il a quand même fait tuer des milliers de gens, assassiner à tour de bras, kidnapper des jeunes pour en faire des stormtroopers.

Finn se tendit davantage. Repenser à son passé était douloureux. Il avait accompli tant de choses en se détachant de la triste destinée de soldat obéissant du Premier Ordre. Kylo Ren lui avait toujours fait peur. Cet être sombre, impassible et colérique, qui passait ses nerfs sur le vaisseau à coup de sabre laser, il n’avait jamais pu l’apprécier. Alors, imaginer cet être amoureux de son amie, c’était vraiment étrange pour lui.

— Tu sais, il était le fils de la Générale, il n’a pas fini comme ça du jour au lendemain, à mon avis.

Finn haussa les épaules. Sans s’en rendre compte, il caressa du pouce la main de Rose. Les joues de la jeune femme rosissent légèrement et elle affina son sourire.

— Je ne sais pas, il a tué son propre père, devant nos yeux.

— Je sais, mais tu sais, sans te connaître, beaucoup auraient pu te juger comme étant simplement un stormtrooper suivant les ordres qui a fuit parce qu’il avait peur.

Finn fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

— On peut juger tout le monde comme ça, mais lui...Il a commis des atrocités.

— Je suis d’accord, on ne peut effacer ça comme ça. Mais il semble vouloir faire sa rédemption. Je ne dis pas qu’il faut tout lui pardonner, mais Rey, elle, semble bien avec lui. Et si on l’arrêtait, tu penses vraiment que la Générale le prendrait bien?

Finn bu une autre gorgée, pensif.

— Rose, la Générale est morte.

— Mais elle l’aurait sauvé...Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à toutes ces histoires avec la Force, mais je ne pense pas que Rey nous aurait menti.

Finn se frotta le front, poussant un autre soupir. Au fond de lui il savait que Rey disait la vérité. Il le sentait. Il était sensible à la Force également, après tout. Il n’avait d’ailleurs pas eu le temps d’en parler à son amie. Mais il peinait à comprendre la situation.

— La Générale a fait ce choix, alors je vais le respecter. Mais sincèrement Rose, j’ai du mal à comprendre.

Rose se rapprocha doucement, posant son autre main sur son épaule avec douceur.

— Moi aussi, mais je fais confiance à la Générale, et à Rey.

Finn sourit, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il prit une grande respiration avant de lui dire ces mots, d’une voix plus douce.

— Tu voulais qu’on parle de quelque chose d’autre, non?

*****************************************************************************

Rey était installée sur une banquette pendant qu’un droïde s’occupait de ses plaies. En face d’elle, Ben était lui aussi installé, se faisant prendre en charge pas un autre droïde. Il était torse nu et semblait pensif. Elle ne saurait dire si c’était la fatigue qui tirait ainsi ses traits, ou si un autre sentiment le tourmentait.

— Veuillez retirer votre haut pour la suite de la prise en charge médicale.

La voix robotique du droïde la fit sursauter. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, perplexe. Il était gris, d’une forme cylindrique, possédant plusieurs outillages permettant de recoudre, injecter du Bacta et bien d’autres gestuelles médicales qu’elle ne maîtrisait pas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour obtempérer, rougissant du fait que Ben était en face d’elle.

Elle se demandait encore pourquoi furent-ils placés dans la même cabine pour les soins? Sans doute était-ce lié au fait qu’ils s’affichaient tendres l’un envers l’autre et que donc, ils n’avaient pas grand-chose à cacher.

Ben, par politesse, détourna le regard lorsqu’elle retira son haut et que le droïde s’attela à ses plaies sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Mais il ne put s’empêcher de rougir, oubliant presque la douleur qu’il ressentait à l’instant même. Il repensa à leur échange langoureux dans la cabine de douche et se crispa. Des pensées délicieuses s’insinuèrent en son esprit et il eut toutes les peines du monde à les réprimer. Il oubliait qu’il était lié par la Force à Rey et elle se mordit brutalement la lèvre, percevant ces images fiévreuses.

— Ben...

— Oui?

— Tu penses un peu fort.

Ben frissonna, secouant la tête, navré. Ce lien était si imprévisible. Il se demandait si c’était possible d’avoir plus de contrôle sur celui-ci, de transmettre les pensées qu’il désirait, et non contre son gré.

— Désolé Rey...

Rey pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle grinça des dents, sentant la douleur de ses plaies refermées progressivement par l’aiguille, mêlée à celle de Ben. Même lorsqu’ils étaient l’un en face de l’autre, leur dyade était malgré tout toujours active. Elle tenta alors quelque chose. Prenant une grande respiration, elle s’imagina tout contre lui, peau contre peau, sa chaleur envahissant la sienne. Elle se voyait lui caresser la joue, puis le torse avec délectation, enlevant petit à petit ses propres vêtements.

Ben agrippa de ses mains le bord de la banquette, tendant tous ses muscles. Il percevait très nettement cette vision et avait toutes les peines du monde à se contenir.

— Rey, à quoi tu joues?

— J’essaye de voir si on peut le contrôler.

Elle ne se laissa pas déconcentrer et continua sa visualisation érotique. Dans sa tête, elle se vit l’embrasser avec fougue, tout en savourant ses caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus ardentes. Ben de son côté, arrêta d’un geste le droïde de soin et se leva, posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa belle et plaçant son visage à deux centimètres du sien.

— Tu joues à un jeu dangereux...

— Cela te déplaît?

— Bien sûr que non, j’adore ça...

— S’il vous plaît, le protocole de soin n’est pas terminé.

Le droïde interrompit Ben qui soupira et se décolla de Rey. Il retourna à sa place, baissant la tête, laissant l’autre assistant médical prendre soin de lui. Rey esquissa une moue, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Elle était frustrée, mais pire que ça, elle sentit que quelque chose le troublait.

— Ben, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas?

Il réprima un rire nerveux. Doucement, il releva la tête vers elle, transperçant son regard de ses prunelles sombres et tristes.

— Je ne mérite pas ma place ici. J’ai commis bien trop d’horreur, j’ai tué...mon père.

Il détourna le regard, triturant nerveusement ses mains. Rey sentait toute la détresse qui l’étreint à ce moment, tout son désespoir. Elle comprit que durant tout ce temps, il avait regretté son terrible geste.

— Je n’ai fait que suivre ces voix qui m’exhortaient à être comme mon grand-père, à être aussi grand que lui. Parce que j’étais faible, parce que je faisais peur à mon propre oncle, j’ai cru qu’en éliminant mon père de ma vie, je deviendrais grand, mais je suis encore plus misérable maintenant.

Rey leva la main, interrompant le processus de soin et se leva. Elle s’avança vers lui et vint caresser son visage, le tournant doucement vers le sien. Il était embué de larmes. Un raz de marée d’émotions la submergea. La honte, la culpabilité dévorante, la tristesse, la nostalgie. Elle le serra contre elle, caressant sa chevelure avec tendresse. Dans un élan de désespoir, il la pressa un peu plus contre lui, laissant couler ses larmes.

— Je l’ai vu, il est revenu me voir, malgré ce que je lui avais fait. Il m’a donné l’espoir, comme ma mère l’a fait. Il m’a rappelé que ma famille m’avait toujours aimé.

Rey sourit, le gardant contre lui. Elle se mit à le bercer, sentant les émotions s’apaisaient, devenir plus sereines.

— Merci...D’avoir cru en moi.

Rey s’écarta un peu, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Comme dans la grotte d’Exegol, ils semblaient communiquer sans avoir besoin de parler, juste par le regard. Cette fois, c’est Ben qui initia le baiser, ses lèvres brûlantes vinrent se poser contre les siennes avec intensité.

Durant cet instant elle sentit son esprit fondre et se mêler à celui de Ben. Elle vit des images défiler. Des paysages d’une planète au ciel bleu, à l’herbe tendre et aux paysages vallonnés. La ville était portuaire, fièrement dressée par ses collines et ses falaises chargées de bâtiments blancs et aux courbes lisses, éclairées de grandes baies vitrées. Elle vit également une grande demeure confortable, où une belle dame aux grands yeux expressifs et à la coiffure sophistiquée était en train de faire la lecture à un petit garçon brun, au grand nez et aux grandes oreilles.

Puis elle se revit sur Jakku, enfant, terriblement seule en train de fouiller un vaisseau. Le visage couvert par un foulard gris, la peau encrassée et les cheveux pleins de sable. Autour d’elle tout n’était que ruine, que débris de ferraille, que silence pesant.

La vision se brouilla et elle vit à nouveau le petit garçon, terriblement seul aussi, ayant pour unique compagnie un droïde. Il était installé sur un canapé de cuir blanc, faisant flotter des objets par la Force, regardant inlassablement l’heure qui était affichée sur le mur par un projecteur holographique.

Lorsqu’elle rompit le baiser, les images s’évanouirent. Elle cligna des yeux, éberluée par ce qu’ils venaient de voir.

— Tu avais l’air si seule.

— Toi aussi.

Ben soupira et caressa la joue de la jeune femme. Les droïdes commençaient a s’impatienter autour d’eux. Elle s’éloigna à contrecœur et retourna à ses soins. Mais elle sentait que le cœur de Ben était plus léger et cela la rassura.

— Tu n’es plus seule.

— Toi non plus.

Ben sourit, il se frotta la nuque, regardant vers le plafond machinalement. Elle sentait qu’il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais qu’il hésitait. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade, comme si elle pressentait de ce qu’il désirait si ardemment lui dire.

Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, grimaçant durant une fraction de seconde face a l’indélicatesse du droïde médical qui cautérisait une de ses blessures.

— Je vais faire de mon mieux, pour vous aider.

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait dire, elle en était persuadée. Mais elle opina simplement.

— Cela se passera bien, ne t’en fais pas.

— J’espère, tes amis ont l’air de me détester.

— Ce n’est pas simple pour eux, tu sais.

Il hocha la tête, affichant une mine dépitée.

— Je les comprends, moi aussi je me méfierais d’un type qui a fait exploser des planètes et tué son propre père.

Des bruits mécaniques se firent entendre. Les assistants médicaux avaient terminé leurs soins.

— Soin terminé

Ben soupira et se leva, s’approchant à nouveau de Rey.

— Cela te dit une petite sieste? Je pense qu’on en a besoin.

Elle accepta, s’étirant doucement. Après toutes ces émotions, ces affrontements, ces courses effrénées, un peu de sommeil n’était pas de refus. Il prit sa main et il l’entraîna hors de l’infirmerie, se mettant à la recherche d’une chambre. Elle remit son haut, prenant conscience qu’elle l’avait étreinte en sous-vêtement. Ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que le carmin, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à Ben.

Elle le guida à travers les pièces et les dédales de couloirs gris, arrivant dans son espace personnel. La pièce était sombre, un peu en désordre, présentant un lit encastré courbé, une armoire et une petite fenêtre dont les volets mécaniques étaient fermés. La couchette n’était pas très grande, mais cela n’eut pas l’air de gêner Ben qui s’installa, retirant ses bottes.

— hm, je peux te laisser le lit, si ça te va.

Rey entortilla une mèche de cheveux qui s’était échappée de sa coiffure. Ben sourit, la regardant avec tendresse.

— Cela te gêne que l’on dorme ensemble?

— hm...Non, juste, je n’ai pas l’habitude. Mais...ça me plairait.

Ben l’invita à le rejoindre. Elle retira son voilage et ses chaussures. Ben s’allongea, l’attirant à lui, savourant le confort de la couchette et la chaleur de l’instant. Elle se laissa aller, se lovant contre lui, sentant son parfum corporel, savourant sa chaleur et son contact si longtemps espéré. Avec douceur, il vint poser un baiser sur son front. Elle attrapa la couverture et la posa sur eux, installant leur petit nid. Très vite le sommeil vint les quérir en cette note paisible.


	4. Nouvelle Mission

Le réveil fut brutal. Rey et Ben avaient profité du sommeil jusqu’au petit matin. Dans les volutes de ses songes, la jeune femme se souvint avoir aperçu une belle vallée herbeuse, aux mille fleurs blanches à la douce odeur sucrée, non loin d’un lac paisible où Ben se reposait tranquillement. Elle l’avait rejoint d’un pas léger, se posant non loin de lui et l’embrassant en riant. Le reste de son rêve fut flou. Elle revit les images de leur dernier combat, le corps de Ben lové contre le sien, sa détresse, puis son retour à la vie. Entre ces quelques flashs, elle perçut le visage de ses parents, doux, apaisés, la regardant avec amour. Sa mère avait des yeux doux, pétillant et une longue chevelure tressée et inondée de fleurs. Son sourire était la plus belle chose dont elle se souvenait la concernant. Ce souvenir était si enfoui dans sa mémoire qu’elle fut émue de retrouver ce morceau de puzzle égaré.

Ce rêve était comme un ensemble de séquences disparates, qui s’assemblaient de manière chaotique. Ce qui l’avait vraiment marqué, c’était ce paysage intersidéral, cette mer d’étoiles dans laquelle elle chutait inlassablement. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Ben et aux yeux aussi brillants que les siens. Avec force, elle le serrait tout contre elle, le protégeant de cet océan de vide et de matière. Doucement, Rey avait tourné la tête et avait aperçu deux petites, dont une à la peau rose, chuter elles aussi. Dans un geste désespéré, elle avait tendu la main vers elles, criant tout ce qu’elle pouvait, refusant de les laisser à leur triste sort.

Elle aurait voulu se souvenir du visage de ces enfants, qui semblaient si tristes, si paniquées. Le néant les attirait inexorablement et la peur transparaissait sur leurs traits flous. La petite fille à la peau rose avait les cheveux blonds et l’autre avait les cheveux noirs. C’était la seule chose assez notable dont elle se souvenait.

— REY! On se lève on a une mission!

Le réveil fut vraiment brutal. La voix mélodieuse de Poe sans son espresso thyferrien, fut toujours un pur délice matinal. Sauf que cette fois, elle n’était pas seule. Une masse chaude et douce l’enveloppait encore de ses grands bras protecteurs.

S’étirant comme un félin, Ben émit un grognement rauque et ennuyé. Il vint poser un baiser sur les lèvres sèches de sa belle avant de maugréer.

— Il est toujours aussi agréable le matin?

Rey retint un bâillement, ouvrant les yeux et les plongeant dans ceux de Ben.

— Malheureusement...

— Tu me diras, ça ne me change pas de Hux...

Rey pouffa et vint embrasser Ben avant de se lever péniblement. Une nouvelle mission les attendait. Cette fois, elle composera avec celui qui fut pendant si longtemps leur ennemi et qui désormais était son amant. La situation lui paraissait ubuesque, mais elle s’en moquait. Elle n’avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Jamais elle ne s’était sentie aussi légère, son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues étaient en feu. La jedi était sur un petit nuage et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle avait failli le perdre, comme elle avait perdu Han, Luke et Leia, maintenant ils étaient ensemble et ils partaient démanteler ce qu’il restait du Premier Ordre. Déterminée, Rey prit la direction des douches, mais elle fut rattrapée par deux grandes mains qui la tirèrent en arrière.

— Hmpf, ne me laisse pas seul.

Il la serra contre lui, caressant ses épaules avec douceur. Elle posa sa joue contre la sienne, la frottant tendrement, sentant la chaleur de sa peau qui lui était si agréable.

— Si on ne se prépare pas vite, on va se faire houspiller, répondit Rey dans un sourire amusé.

Ben vint glisser ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Un frisson parcourut l’échine de la jeune femme qui tourna la tête et vint lui voler un baiser plus intense. Petit à petit, elle sentait ce brasier l’animait à nouveau, mais elle tenta encore de le contrôler. Ce n’était pas facile avec les mains baladeuses de son amant qui se promenaient amplement sur son corps.

— Ben, on a une mission.

Ben poussa un soupir et s’écarta à contrecœur. Il esquissa une mimique qui se voulait sérieuse, bien qu’une flamme ardente semblait luire dans ses yeux.

— Oui, tu as raison, allons nous préparer.

Ils passèrent quinze minutes à se préparer, prenant une douche rapide et passant dans la grande salle pour saluer l’équipe qui avait été constituée par Poe. Celui-ci semblait de meilleure humeur avec un espresso à la main. Il jaugea durant quelques secondes Ben avant de leur présenter les rebelles qui s’étaient portés volontaires pour la mission. Ils étaient une quinzaine, tout au plus. Beaucoup n’avaient pas désiré aider l’ancien Kylo Ren, et la plupart voulaient revoir leur famille et estimaient que cette mission pouvait se dérouler en petit comité.

— Nous disposons de combien de vaisseaux? avait demandé Ben, d’un air neutre.

— Le Faucon et 5 X-Wing, on a eu beaucoup de casse avec vos attaques et ceux qui étaient revenus au renfort sont repartis avec leurs vaisseaux.

Ben grimaça. Cela lui semblait peu, comme le nombre d’hommes présents pour réaliser leurs objectifs. Il était habitué à avoir sous la main un nombre conséquent d’hommes et une artillerie illimitée, il allait devoir s’y habituer.

— Oh! tu sais Ky...Ben, on a déboîté vos hommes avec bien moins que ça, répondit Poe en claquant la langue, esquissant un sourire narquois.

— Poe...Il faudra quand même plus de forces que ça face à trois Destroyers.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant, pour de la reconnaissance...

Rey poussa un soupir, fronçant les sourcils. Elle glissa un regard navré à Ben qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Très bien.

Ben proposa de faire un compte rendu avec toute l’équipe. Après un petit déjeuner pris sur le pouce, ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de réunion. Rey détailla un peu plus les présents. Il y avait Rose et Finn, bien entendu, qui les avait rejoint un peu tardivement. Ils semblaient bien plus proches qu’à l’accoutumée et cela la fit sourire.

Depuis la fin de la bataille d’Exegol, c’était Poe qui était Général. Cependant, avec tous ces va et viens et l’ambiance qui était devenue plus chaleureuse, les rapports de force étaient beaucoup moins militaire. Poe invita Ben à prendre en main la mission, se mettant non loin de lui pour le garder à l’oeil.

Le plan holographique du système s'afficha aux yeux de tous. Ben était méthodique, clair et concis. Son calme et sa précision étonnèrent les présents qui l’écoutèrent religieusement. Il mit en avant les informations importantes concernant leur mission. Les planètes aux alentours étaient essentiellement minières, voire inhabitées. Leurs cibles avaient donc des ressources à portée mais pas forcément des hommes à profusion. La première chose à faire, selon lui, était de tâter le terrain et comprendre la situation. Il était fort à parier qu’avec l’absence de réponse des «têtes» dirigeantes du régime, c’était le chaos parmi eux. Sauf si un être charismatique tenait les rênes et avait pour projet de relancer la machine.

— Je résume la situation. Trois destroyers ont été envoyés près de ces planètes loin de tout afin d’avoir un back-up au cas où. L’excès de prudence de Hux… Toujours est-il qu’ils sont dans le chaos le plus total, sans grand dirigeant d’envergure… À moins qu’une figure charismatique...

— Tu sais si une telle figure peut être parmi eux? demanda Poe

Ben se frotta le menton, pensif. Il lança une recherche sur le Holonet et afficha un visage féminin, à la peau bleue, aux traits durs et carrés et aux yeux rouges incandescents.

— La commandante Dantani Zavr’aan. Redoutable stratège, impitoyable et ambitieuse. Sans doute la deuxième personne que Hux détestait après moi. Elle serait capable de vouloir relancer le Premier Ordre et d’en prendre la tête. Maintenant, ses troupes doivent être désordonnées.

— Une chiss, souffla Finn en observant le visage de leur nouvelle ennemie. Aussi froide et imprévisible que le vide intersidéral.

— Vous aviez eu affaire à elle, FN...Finn?

Finn tourna la tête vers Ben, réprimant un frisson. Il avait des sueurs froides rien qu’en repensant à la commandante.

— J’ai été dans son unité lors d’une mission. Elle est terrifiante. Elle est glaciale, sans pitié et sadique...

— Oui, ça la décrit plutôt bien.

— C’est une des rares gradées à ne pas être humaine. Et c’est une femme, je suppose qu’elle a dû écraser tout sur son passage pour être à la place où elle se trouve.

— Exactement.

Un silence s’installa dans la pièce. Rey observa à son tour le visage de la chiss. Elle se sentait lasse, au fond, elle aurait aimé disparaître avec Ben et refaire sa vie. Mais elle devait faire en sorte que le Premier Ordre ne renaisse pas de ses cendres.

— Nous pourrons nous mettre en planque sur une planète du système le temps d’avoir le plus d’informations. On pourrait aussi infiltrer quelqu’un. Ensuite, il faudra en fonction, aviser de notre plan d’action. S’il y a assez d’agitation sur les destroyers, pousser à la rébellion.

— J’aime l’idée, répondit Finn en levant le pouce, enthousiaste.

— Très bien, si vous avez des suggestions, des idées?

Quelques questions furent posées. L’ambiance s’était électrisée. L’adrénaline, l’excitation à l’idée de repartir à l’aventure avait gagné certains présents. D'autant qu'ils avaient désormais l’avantage. Ils n’étaient plus une poignée à faire des missions suicides contre un mastodonte surarmé. Ils allaient donner le coup de grâce au Premier Ordre, avec leur ancien chef à leur tête.

Les préparatifs se lancèrent. BB-8 roula vers Poe, apportant quelques outils pour rafistoler son X-Wing avant de partir. Rey vint tapoter la tête du droïde, heureuse de le revoir. C3PO et R2D2 vinrent également, complétant les retrouvailles. Ben sourit, voyant tout le monde s’activer et se concentrer chacun dans leurs tâches. Un voile de tristesse nimba cependant son regard. Il hésita quelques instants, puis finalement se dirigea vers Poe.

— Dis-moi, des funérailles...pour ma mère, sont-elles organisées?

Poe leva la tête vers Ben. Son visage enjoué se ferma quelque peu. Il prit une inspiration et lui répondit d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

— Oui, dans quelques jours. Malheureusement, nous n’avons aucun corps à enterrer. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s’est passé.

La fin de sa phrase fut dévorée par un trémolo qu’il n’avait guère réussi à retenir. Rey s’approcha, posant une main rassurante sur l’épaule de son ami.

— C’est...Elle a rejoint la Force.

Ben avait répondu, la lèvre tremblante. Il regarda tour à tour Poe et Rey.

— Merci pour l’information.

Il vint caresser la joue de Rey. Les yeux clairs de son aimée s’étaient embués de larmes qu’elle s’empressa de faire disparaître d’un revers de la main.

— J’ai...une poussière dans l’œil.

Leïa...Repenser à son maître la mettait en émoi. Tout s’était déroulé si vite. Maintenant que Palpatine était mort, elle prenait plus amplement conscience de la situation. Tant de morts, tant de proches envolés. Il y avait eu l’exaltation, l’amour de Ben et la mission à venir...Mais repenser à Leïa lui avait pincé le cœur.

— On fait ça pour elle, pour tous ceux qui sont tombés. On reconstruira la République et une galaxie en paix.

Rey avait parlé avec détermination, faisant disparaître ses dernières larmes. Ben esquissa un pâle sourire.

— Oui mon amour, on le fera pour eux.


	5. L’Ombre bleue

Dans la salle de contrôle du Destroyer principal, la commandante donnait des ordres. Sa silhouette semblait taillée dans la pierre. Ses épaules étaient larges, sa taille était aussi grande que celle de l’ancien Suprême Leader. Son visage était d’un bleu profond, éclairé par deux grandes prunelles d’un rouge incandescent qui en impressionnaient plus d’un. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en un chignon impeccable, caché par sa casquette militaire.

Une atmosphère glaciale planait dans la pièce. Toute la main d’œuvre était sur le qui-vive. Depuis la chute de la quasi-totalité du Premier Ordre, les trois derniers destroyers demeuraient dans l’expectative. La commandante leur avait fait un discours des plus glaçants. Tout déserteur sera exécuté, toute tentative de rébellion écrasée, la moindre idée allant à l’encontre de sa volonté sera sévèrement punie. Elle avait toutes les raisons de craindre un renversement. Les rangs de cette secte furent grossis grâce au rapt de jeunes gens, enrôlés de force dans un monde extrémiste. Avec la victoire de la résistance, nul doute que nombre d’entre eux rêvaient de reprendre leur vie en main.

Mais Dantani avait une poigne de fer qui ne laisserait rien passer.

— Où en sommes-nous dans le forage, lieutenant?

Le lieutenant Cassidy sursauta. L’homme de quarante ans, à la chevelure rousse plaquée sur son crâne, tentait de garder contenance. Il détestait se faire surprendre par la commandante. Telle une ombre, elle se glissait ci et là à sa guise. Sa voix glaciale lui donnait des frissons.

— Nous avons fait le bilan de la constitution des sols, commandante. Ils sont riches en titane, tugsten, et en fer sarrassien.

— Bien, pas d’acier quandanium?

Cassidy haussa un sourcil, mais il regretta aussitôt son expression faciale. La commandante tiqua et son regard s’assombrit. Le lieutenant se demandait ce qu’espérait Dantani, était-elle aussi ambitieuse au point de vouloir refaire l’étoile noire avec un tel métal?

— Non...navrée commandante.

Dantani haussa un sourcil. Une lueur de mépris brillait dans ses yeux. Mais elle resta parfaitement placide. Contrairement à Kylo Ren, l’explosion émotionnelle n’était pas son genre, ni la destruction d’objet et les crises de colère. Elle faisait dans la subtilité. Elle mettait une pression continuelle à ses hommes, sa seule présence était suffisante à créer l’angoisse parmi les stormtroopers les plus entraînés. Lorsqu’elle parlait, c’était pour asséner des piques, elle ne jurait que par le passif agressif, sans jamais hausser le ton de sa voix.

— Vous avez bien fouillé?

— Oui commandante.

— Votre confiance en vous, lieutenant, peut s’avérait être une qualité...Mais pas en toutes circonstances. Recommencez le scan, en profondeur, jusqu’à ce que vous trouvez un filon. Et lancez le forage pour les autres métaux.

— Bien commandante.

Elle opina et s’éloigna d’un pas fluide. Cassidy poussa un soupir, se sentant plus léger maintenant qu’elle était partie. Il donna de nouveaux ordres à ses subalternes. Tout le monde se remit au travail. Sur tous les écrans, l’obsession de la commandante était omniprésente. Elle désirait obtenir le plus de minerais avant de partir d’ici et d’établir une base solide. Elle avait même pour projet d’envahir une planète, mais avant cela elle devait recruter du monde. Les autres gradés avaient essayé de la dissuader, disant que l’information de leur destruction avait dû faire le tour des systèmes et que plus personne n’acceptera leur joug, mais ils furent tous réduits au silence. Tous obéissaient par crainte de se voir tués.

D’un geste rapide, il plongea sa main dans sa poche, sortant un médaillon dans lequel était niché une photo d’une femme rousse serrant dans ses bras une petite fille. Il aurait tout donné pour les revoir ne serait-ce qu’une fois. Depuis son enrôlement de force, sa famille lui manquait terriblement. Lors de la chute de la flotte, il avait nourri l’espoir de la revoir, mais cet espoir s’étiolait avec Dantani...

********************************************************************************

Le Faucon Millenium était posé dans les confins de la petite lune Agadir, lune constituée en grande partie de glace, d’eau et de roche. Non loin, d’autres vaisseaux étaient dans l’attente. À l’intérieur, Rey grelottait dans son plaid, tout en consultant les dernières informations concernant les forages, envoyées par les deux taupes qui ont réussi par un habile jeu de manipulateur et d’acteur, à s’infiltrer sur le Destroyer principal.

— Vraiment, votre sécurité n’est pas au point, deux de nos hommes ont pu si facilement entrer sur un destroyer.

Rey avait lancé cette réplique à Ben, qui était concentré sur une tablette. Il roula des yeux, esquissant un sourire taquin.

— En même temps, on s’est habitué a recevoir des cabines de secours avec des jedis qui se livrent d’eux-mêmes...

Rey piqua un fard, ce qui fit rire Ben. Ils furent interrompus par la protestation de Chewbacca qui était en train de jouer à l’holochess avec Finn et Rose.

— Rrwwwgg!

— Oui Chewie, on reste sérieux...En même temps, tu joues avec Finn là, on a le droit de rigoler!, protesta Rey en esquissant une moue.

— Gwrarwwwg!

— Je n’y peux rien si tu perds! On ne te déconcentre pas, c’est toi qui prends trop de temps à jouer aussi!

Ben tourna la tête, quelque peu mal à l’aise. Chewbacca avait tenu à les accompagner, soi-disant car le Faucon Millenium, c’était un peu son vaisseau. Mais Ben savait très bien que le meilleur ami de son père voulait surtout garder un œil sur lui. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leurs retrouvailles et il ne savait pas comment se comporter en sa présence.

Rey sourit, jetant un œil sur la partie de Finn et de Chewie. Chewbacca prenait une éternité pour chaque déplacement de pion qu’il faisait, ce qui avait le don d’irriter son ami.

— Allez vieux, joue quoi!

Chewie n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Poe arriva en trombe, un comlink à la main.

— Un peu de silence tout le monde, on a de nouvelles informations de nos infiltrés.

Les regards se posèrent sur le général. Les gestes se figèrent et Poe se lança dans son explication, satisfait d’avoir capté l’attention.

— Apparemment, plusieurs gradés ont été exécutés, car ils auraient fait face à la commandante. Elle aurait pour but de recruter le plus possible et de créer une base, voire d’envahir une planète.

Ben soupira. Cela ne l’étonnait pas de la commandante. Maintenant il espérait que cette mission se fasse au plus vite, il voulait se débarrasser du Premier Ordre, de ce boulet qui le rattachait au passé. «Let the past die» était sa méthode la plus efficace. Mais s’il voulait offrir une nouvelle chance à ces hommes en proie à l’implacable Dantani, il allait devoir accepter de prendre du recul. Heureusement Rey était là pour l’aider.

— Il y a encore un grand nombre d’effectifs, mais beaucoup auraient aimé partir, mais ne le font pas, car ils ont peur.

— Bien, il faut trouver un moyen de pousser à la rébellion maintenant...

Rey se frotta le menton. Poe glissa son regard sur Ben, qui fixait le vide, en proie à la réflexion.

— C’était votre idée, monsieur l’ancien Suprême Leader, une suggestion?

Ben se crispa quelque peu. Poe l’énervait. Mais il savait que céder à la colère c’était laisser une faille à Kylo Ren. S’il avait été comme avant, il aurait étranglé Poe par la Force et cela aurait été «réglé». Mais en réalité cela causait plus de problèmes qu’autre chose. Tuer faisait de lui un monstre et plus jamais il n’avait envie d’entendre Rey le traiter de «serpent» et de «monstre».

— Et bien...On peut nous infiltrer nous-même et pousser à la rébellion, ou pirater leur système de communication et faire passer un message. Comme je suis l’ancien Suprême Leader...

— Oh oh...En voilà une idée! s’exclama Poe, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Laquelle?

— Les deux!

Tous fixèrent Poe, perplexes. Chewbacca se frotta la tête avant de s’exprimer.

— Grawwrrrh?

— Tout à fait Chewie, on va sur le terrain et on prépare un message de Ben, comme ça l’effet sera plus fulgurant encore et on pourra arrêter la commandante.

— Il faudrait mieux garder des hommes ici, au cas où, répliqua Ben.

— On peut faire ça. Allez, tout le monde, au travail, on sort l’artillerie lourde pour hacker le système de communication! Il nous faudra plus de renforts maintenant que la reconnaissance est faite! Rose, contacte Lando, qu’il nous envoie des forces afin de plier le Premier Ordre!

Ben vit l’équipe se lever et s’atteler à la tâche. Finn sortirent du matériel et Poe partit leur prêter main forte. Rose s’isola et contacta Lando. Le mot fut passé aux autres vaisseaux. De son côté, Rey s’approcha de Ben, qui demeurait perturbé, sur sa chaise.

— Ben, ça va aller?

— Oui, juste...Faire un message, comme ça, pour pousser à la rébellion...

— Cela te fait penser à ta mère?

Ben posa un regard empreint de tristesse à sa belle. Il soupira et détourna finalement ses prunelles sur la vue qu’offrait le cockpit.

— J’ai passé tant d’années à fuir ma famille, je reviens et j’agis comme elle. Sans même m’en rendre compte, je marche dans les pas de ma mère.

Rey caressa sa chevelure avec douceur, ce qui apaisa quelque peu Ben.

— Quelque part...Je n’ai jamais cessé d’être leur fils.

Elle esquissa un sourire et vint l’embrasser. Tendrement, elle le serra contre elle.

— Non, tu t’es juste égaré, maintenant tu es de retour. Tu as besoin d’aide pour préparer ton discours?

Ben sourit à son tour et opina. Il caressa la joue de Rey, se connectant à elle par leur lien si spécial. Il ressentait tout son amour, à quel point elle était soulagée, mais aussi, de la fierté. Cela l’ébranla. Durant toutes ces années, il s’était fermé à tous ces sentiments. Snoke jugeait que l’amour était de la faiblesse. Mais il comprit à quel point il avait tort.


	6. Un nouvel espoir

L’infiltration fut des plus périlleuses. Ben se demandait sérieusement comment les deux agents avaient réussi à s’inviter sur la base ennemie aussi aisément. Rey lui avait expliqué qu’ils s’étaient tout simplement déguisés en ouvriers pour se faufiler dans une des navettes s’envolant sur le Destroyer, mais même si aux premiers abords, cela semblait être un jeu d'enfant, il dut se rendre à l’évidence que la discrétion n’était pas sa tasse de thé. Plusieurs fois, il avait manqué de les faire repérer, en marchant sur une branche, en glissant ou en parlant un peu fort. Poe avait repris la situation en main. Il réussit à assommer l’un des superviseurs pour lui piquer sa tenue dans un des recoins de la mine.

La carrière était gigantesque, chacun des assaillants avait pu prendre position, communiquant le plus furtivement possible grâce au comlink.

— Ici Faucon ardent, j’ai réussi à neutraliser un superviseur, une navette est en vue à midi, je répète, mêlez-vous à la foule, surtout vous Rancor masqué.

Ben roula des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas le délire du pilote de donner des noms de codes à tout le monde. D'autant plus que celui qu’il avait choisi pour lui était des plus énervants.

— Bien reçu, inutile de m’appeler comme ça, c’est ridicule.

— Négatif Rancor masqué, c’est essentiel pour la mission.

Ben serra les poings, se retenant de pousser un grognement. Il se contenta de fermer la communication et de vérifier l’emplacement de la navette. Rey était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui, mais grâce à leur dyade, ils pouvaient se parler aisément.

— Tout va bien Ben?

— Ton ami met mes nerfs à rude épreuve...

— Navrée, essaye de garder ton calme mon amour, je sais que ce n’est pas évident...

— Je vais faire de mon mieux...

Ben sursauta. Il était caché dans un recoin de la carrière, loin de toute circulation. Mais un ouvrier vint vers lui. Apparemment, c’était un aqualish, portant une salopette grise et tenant dans ses mains un marteau. À première vue, il cherchait simplement à prendre un peu l’air, mais il se figea en apercevant l’ancien Suprême Leader.

— Je ne suis pas là.

Instinctivement, Ben avait la main au sabre laser de Luke. Mais une petite voix l’avait guidé, le poussant à user de la Force de manière plus pacifique. Il avait usé de ses capacités pour déformer la réalité aux yeux de l’ouvrier. Celui-ci se tourna et ouvrit les boucles métalliques de sa salopette pour pouvoir uriner tranquillement contre un pan de mur.

Ben grimaça et détourna le regard.

— Ben?!

La voix de Rey résonna à nouveau dans son esprit.

— J’ai failli me faire repérer, par un ouvrier, mais il a oublié mon existence.

— J’ai vu ça oui...Hum, il faudrait se rapprocher de la navette, je vais récupérer un bleu de travail, tu devrais faire pareil et on se rejoint?

Ben opina. Il observa l’aqualish. Il était grand, sa tenue devrait faire l’affaire. Il s’approcha de lui le plus doucement et l’assomma. Il prit le temps de se changer, conservant la capuche qu’il avait enfilé de prime abord, pour cacher son visage.

Il se faufila sur le sentier, essayant d’avoir l’air le plus naturel possible. Il garda à l’œil son objectif, marchant d’un pas rapide, tentant toutefois de ne pas avoir l’air trop pressé.

— Hey toi là, tu penses vraiment t’en sortir en te tournant les pouces!

Ben se figea. Il tourna la tête et vit un devaronien lui faire face. Sa figure rouge acérée et ses grandes dents firent sursauter le jedi qui manqua à nouveau de mettre la main à son sabre. L’être portait une tenue sombre, une cravache à la main et le fixait d’un air mauvais. À coup sûr il devait s’agir d’un maître d’œuvre. Pas étonnant qu’il fut choisi, tout le monde devait travailler le plus vite possible pour ne pas avoir affaire à lui.

— Prends ce chariot rempli de titane et embarque-le à la navette, fissa!

Le devaronien lui désigna un chariot. Il devait peser une tonne. Mais l’occasion était trop belle. Il baissa la tête, priant la Force qu’il ne reconnaisse pas son visage, et se précipita sur le chariot, le poussant de toute son énergie.

Il avança comme il pouvait, sentant le regard incisif du maître d’œuvre l’observer. Il y avait cette fois trop de gens autour de lui, user de la Force, cela serait griller son infiltration. Il continua d’avancer, sa respiration se faisant difficile à mesure qu’il contractait tous ses muscles. Parfois, il jeta quelques regards vers les ouvriers. Ils semblaient tous autant peiner que lui, dans des conditions difficiles. Dans cette immense carrière aux mille nuances de gris, il n’avait repéré qu’un maigre bâtiment de fortune où les travailleurs s’entassaient pour se poser, satisfaire leurs besoins essentiels et faire le point. De nombreux superviseurs et maître d’œuvre leur mettaient une pression continuelle. Il lisait une fatigue intense sur leurs traits, un certain désespoir, voire pire, du dépit et de la lassitude.

— Tu veux qu’on fasse quoi, dit un ouvrier tout bas à un de ses collègues, qu’on s’enfuit? Pour se faire rattraper et couper un bras?

— Les têtes dirigeantes ne sont plus, pourquoi on trime encore? Je n’ai jamais voulu de cette vie moi.

— Chut, tais-toi, on va nous entendre et on va passer un sale quart d’heure!

Ben se mordit la lèvre. Autrefois, il était tellement obnubilé par sa quête, persuadé de servir une cause juste, qu’il n’avait pas vu le fonctionnement profond de cet Ordre qu’il dirigeait pourtant lui-même. Il fallait dire qu’au départ, c’était Snoke qui tirait les ficelles, il se contentait d’exécuter les ordres directs du Suprême Leader. Lorsqu’il le devint à son tour, il devint tant obsédé à l’idée de détruire la résistance et surtout, de retrouver Rey que le reste lui avait paru futile. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir vu tous les dégâts humains qu’avait provoqués le Premier Ordre...

_* Ma mère avait raison, et je ne l’ai pas écouté...*_

Sentant la colère monter, il décida de concentrer sa hargne dans sa tâche actuelle, prenant un peu de vitesse, au détriment de son corps qui commençait à se contracturer. Tout aurait été plus simple avant. Il aurait usé de la Force, il aurait tué tous ceux mettant à mal sa propre vérité, il ne serait même pas là finalement. Il serait sans doute dans sa chambre, à lacérer les murs de son sabre laser rouge, parce que Rey ne voulait pas le rejoindre ou parce qu’il s’en voulait de ressentir de la compassion.

Désormais le voilà à pousser un chariot rempli à ra-bord de minerais, à y mettre toute sa force physique, comme un ouvrier lambda. Il serra les dents, tant il avait l’impression que ses muscles étaient en train de se déchirer, un à un.

Soudain, le chariot lui parut plus léger. Il cligna des yeux et sentit une présence douce et réconfortante à ses côtés. C’était Rey, encapuchonnée elle aussi, portant un bleu de travail et l’aidant à pousser le minerai.

— On ira plus vite à deux.

Ben esquissa un faible sourire, retenant avec peine une larme qui glissa sur sa joue. A eux deux, ils réussirent à gagner du terrain et à rejoindre la navette à temps. Ils repérèrent Poe et Finn ainsi que quelques-uns de leurs hommes qui avaient également réussi à s’infiltrer.

La seconde partie du plan allait pouvoir se mettre en marche.

********************************************************************************

Le lieutenant Cassidy était occupé sur un écran bleu, sur lequel étaient représentés l’ensemble des mines, l’avancée des forages et l’efficacité des ouvriers. Il serra les dents, voyant que dans de nombreux sites, des signes d’irritabilité des «employés» se faisaient sentir. Il y avait de plus en plus de bagarres et la commandante avait expressément demandé à ce que les récalcitrants soient lourdement sanctionnés. Lui-même commençait à saturer. Elle était sur son dos en permanence, réclamant son précieux métal pour ses projets démesurés.

Il n’avait plus une minute de répit. Même lorsqu’il se croyait tranquille, elle apparaissait dans son dos pour lui assénait une pique dont elle avait le secret. S’il ne craignait pas pour sa vie, cela ferait longtemps qu’il aurait fui. Il poussa un long soupir, et se concentra sur une des mines en particulier. Un message d’un des maîtres d’œuvre apparut alors:

_« Individus suspects, poste à surveiller, ils ont pris la navette.»_

Cassidy pencha la tête sur le côté. Il allait faire circuler l’information quand soudain, tous les écrans de la salle se brouillèrent. Il appuya sur divers boutons, essayant de remettre son écran à jour, tout comme les autres personnes présentes à leurs postes, mais soudain, une figure grande et aux cheveux sombres apparut.

« Ici l’ancien Suprême Leader, Ben Solo, vous me connaissiez tous sous le nom de Kylo Ren, à la tête d’un Ordre qui se veut aujourd’hui obsolète. La République a gagné, et la paix et la liberté sont à nouveau instaurées dans la galaxie. Vous êtes désormais libre de faire votre vie, comme j’ai fait le choix de me libérer du fardeau du passé. Je suis conscient d’avoir volé votre existence, de vous avoir poussé dans une idéologie basée sur la destruction et l’asservissement. Sachez que j’en suis profondément désolé.»

Cassidy n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Une foule d’émotions jaillissaient dans son esprit. De l’incompréhension, du soulagement, de l’excitation. Il ne quittait pas du regard cette grande silhouette qui incarnait autrefois la terreur.

Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée. Il sentit derrière son dos la présence glaçante de Dantani. Il tourna la tête et la vit furieuse, fusillant du regard l’image parasite de l’ancien dirigeant.

— Arrêtez cette transmission immédiatement, c’est un ordre!

Cassidy opina à contrecœur, aboyant des directives à ses subalternes. Les techniciens se mirent au travail, essayant de court-circuiter le piratage.

— Toutes nos transmissions et canaux de communication sont piratés!

— Bande d’incapables!

Cassidy reporta son attention sur «Ben Solo», tentant d’ignorer la furie qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

« J’ai fait ce choix en regardant en face mes propres erreurs. Vous pouvez le faire également. Je suis sûr que vous rêvez tous de reprendre votre vie comme vous le désirez et non pas comme on vous l’impose, quel que soit le leader qui vous en exhorte. C’est là ma rédemption, vous offrir l’opportunité de vous libérer de ce carcan.»

À ce moment-là, la transmission fut coupée. Un technicien réussit à reprendre le contrôle du réseau. Cassidy se mordit la lèvre, presque déçu d’avoir un employé aussi doué.

— Parfait, maintenant trouvez-le!

Un sergent osa se lever. Il était tremblant comme une feuille. Sa jeunesse attendrit le lieutenant qui le regardait avec compassion.

— Commandante...Nous attendions un signe de vie de nos anciens dirigeants, n’est-ce pas ce que nous voulions?

Cassidy haussa les sourcils, impressionné. Il osait braver la tempête de glace que représentait la commandante.

— Cet homme est un traître, traquez-le, c’est un ordre.

La voix de la commandante se fit plus chargée en émotion qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Elle prit une courte respiration et en un éclair, son masque stoïque revint, couronné d’un sourire des plus malsains.

Certains gradés ravalèrent leur salive, opinant aux ordres. Mais d’autres s’agitèrent. Des murmures se propagèrent dans la pièce, à mesure que les secondes s’égrainaient. Le sergent, encouragé par ce fait, continua dans sa lancée.

— Mais n’est-il pas plus gradé que vous? Ne devrions-nous pas obéir à ses....

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir. Dantani avait dégainé son blaster d’un coup franc, elle l’abattit. Le pauvre jeune homme tomba raide, sa tête se fracassant contre la commande de contrôle.

— D’autres contestations? Maintenant au travail! Débusquez-moi ce traître!

Les présents s’échangèrent des regards pétrifiés. Cassidy fronça les sourcils, observant d’un œil noir la commandante Zav’raan s’éloigner d’un pas déterminé.


	7. Guérilla et détonateurs

Tout s’était déroulé très vite. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à bord du destroyer, des stormtroopers vinrent vérifier leur cargaison. Ben avait baissé la tête tout du long, et les autres priaient pour passer inaperçus. La vérification dura cinq longues minutes. Au bout d’un moment, les stormtroopers donnèrent leur feu vert, indiquant aux ouvriers où décharger le minerai. L’équipe se faufila à travers les dédales du vaisseau, guidés par Ben.

Tout aurait été parfait si un message d’alerte n’avait pas été donné, faisant circuler l’ordre de traquer l’ancien Suprême Leader. La bande essaya de passer entre les mailles du filet, Ben cachait au possible son visage derrière sa capuche. Hélas, il fut repéré. Alors qu’il se faufilait dans un couloir, suivi de Rey, il fut interpellé par un technicien, qui le pointa du doigt en criant.

— Hey, mais je reconnais ce nez ! Vous êtes l’ancien Suprême Leader !

Il hurla à pleins poumons, donnant l’alerte. Ben soupira et les deux jedis se mirent à courir aussi vite que possible, faisant voler par la Force quelques stormtroopers qui se mettaient sur leur chemin.

— Faucon ardent, on a été repéré ! cria Rey à son comlink à l’attention de Poe.

— J’ai cru comprendre Porg malicieux !

Ben ne put retenir un sourire amusé malgré l’urgence de la situation. Rey roula des yeux et donna un coup de blaster à l’épaule d’un soldat qui avait le malheur de tenter de l’intercepter.

— Plan B, on essaye de se retrouver dans une zone calme !

— On fait ce qu’on peut Faucon ardent !

Ben guida Rey dans les dédales du gigantesque vaisseau de guerre. Autant qu'il le pouvait, il essayait d’user le moins possible de son sabre laser. Il voulait éviter de tuer d'éventuels futurs alliés. Quelque part, il retrouvait un plaisir simple à utiliser un blaster. Cela lui rappelait les fois où son père lui apprenait à manier cette arme ô combien intuitive.

Alors qu’ils bifurquèrent dans un autre couloir, ils se retrouvèrent pris au piège. Une quinzaine de stormtroopers les encerclèrent, accompagnés par un gradé.

— On ne bouge plus !

Le gradé était un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années, aux cheveux poivre et sel et au regard bleu perçant. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas totalement sûr de lui. Toutes les armes étaient braquées sur eux, mais Ben ressentait une grande hésitation chez la plupart d’entre eux.

— Vous allez nous suivre sagement…

Ben soupira et leva les mains en l’air. Rey l’imita, dépitée.

— Vous n’avez pas envie de faire ça, lieutenant ?

Le lieutenant le fixa, ravalant sa salive. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Clairement, Ben ressentait tout le trouble dans son esprit.

— De qui avez-vous peur ?

L’homme entrouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Certains de ses hommes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, gardant en joug leurs cibles.

— Vous n’êtes pas en mesure de discuter Kyl… Ben Solo.

Ben esquissa un sourire narquois. Il n’avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir qu’il avait une faille. Il espérait également gagner du temps, croisant les doigts pour que ses collègues arrivent pour les aider.

— Allons, c’est la commandante qui vous contrarie ?

L’homme se crispa et jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui. Durant quelques secondes, le temps fut suspendu. En proie à la réflexion, il regarda chacun de ses hommes, puis Ben et Rey. Rey en profita pour glisser sa main vers son sabre, le plus discrètement possible.

— Emmenez-les !

Ben glissa également sa main sur son sabre, mais il n’eut pas le temps de dégainer. Une dizaine de stormtroopers intervinrent, tirant vers le lieutenant et les hommes qui les tenaient en respect. Ils étaient accompagnés d’un lieutenant à la chevelure rousse, qui n’était autre que Cassidy.

— On se calme lieutenant Crant… Vous comme moi savez très bien ce que nous voulons le plus.

S’ensuivirent plusieurs tirs qui entraînèrent un combat des plus chaotiques. Ben et Rey peinaient à différencier ceux qui étaient de leur côté et ceux qui voulaient les arrêter. Mais très vite, deux groupes se formèrent dans la cohue.

Les jedis usèrent de leur sabre laser avec parcimonie, désarmant des Troopers et assommant le plus possible.

— Vous n’avez pas à vous plier à la volonté tyrannique de Za’vran, Crant ! cria Cassidy, qui tenta de le maîtriser.

— Qui vous dit que Ren ne va pas nous manipuler et reprendre le pouvoir !

— J’aurais voulu faire ça, je ne me serais pas infiltré de la sorte ! s’interposa Ben qui fit voler un stormtroopers.

— Cessez-le-feu ! On peut discuter ! argumenta Rey.

Crant poussa un grognement et leva la main, appelant au calme. Cassidy en fit de même et les tirs cessèrent. Ben reprit son souffle. Il fixa chacun des présents, non mécontent d’avoir réussi à contenir à peu près ses coups.

— Qu’est-ce que vous nous proposez Solo ? demanda Cassidy

— Une nouvelle vie, comme j’ai fait le choix de tourner le dos au passé.

— Qu’est-ce qui nous assure qu’on aura accès à ça ? Il reste trois destroyers, nous sommes en tout et pour tout, une vingtaine d’hommes, là, à vous parler…

— Je suis sûre que vous êtes bien plus nombreux à espérer autre chose que cette vie, argumenta Rey. Face à la Résistance, vous aviez… écrasé nos forces et pourtant nous avons pu remporter la guerre, non ?

Cassidy esquissa un sourire rassuré. Crant se frotta la nuque, encore perplexe. Les stormtroopers se mirent tous à discuter à voix basse, eux aussi en proie au doute.

— Vous voyez, il a suffi d’un message de votre ancien dirigeant pour faire naître l’étincelle en vous. Nous avons fait la même chose et nous sommes maintenant une légion à nous battre pour la liberté.

Ben glissa un regard admiratif à Rey. Elle réussissait à trouver les mots là où il peinait à affirmer ses idées et les rendre aussi limpides qu’elle le faisait. Elle avait beaucoup appris auprès de sa mère.

— Moi je vous suis, lança Cassidy. Tant que vous me promettez que vous ne redevenez pas colérique à donner des coups de sabre dans les murs, ça me va, glissa-t-il avec une pointe d’humour.

Ben pouffa et opina, souriant. Ces éclats de colère lui paraissaient loin, désormais.

— Vous allez faire quoi contre la commandante ? demanda Crant.

— L’arrêter, répondit Ben.

— Vraiment ?! Je m’attendez à ce que vous la coupez en deux avec votre sabre en forme de croix !

— hm, je n’ai plus ce sabre.

Cassidy observa Ben pendant quelques secondes, jetant un coup d’œil à son nouveau sabre.

— Ah oui, vous n’êtes vraiment plus le même…

Rey esquissa un large sourire, ce qui mit un peu mal à l’aise Ben. Mais il se sentait soulagé. La jedi alluma son comlink, prévenant Poe et les autres de leur situation.

— On a un groupe de stormtroopers et deux lieutenants en manque de liberté avec nous, rejoignez-nous, on va essayer de grossir nos rangs.

— Parfait, Porg malicieux, on a réussi à soulever un groupe également, donnez-nous votre emplacement, on se rejoint ! Dès qu’on peut !

— C’est quoi un porg lieutenant Cassidy ? demanda Crant, perplexe.

— Bonne question.

Ben retint un rire, franchement hilare de la situation, ce qui ne manqua pas d’étonner les deux gradés.

— Bon sang ! Crant, il sourit ! C’est donc vrai ! Il peut sourire !

Ce fut au tour de Rey de rire. Passer ce moment de détente qui apaisa les tensions, le groupe prit la direction des quartiers généraux, dans le but de rallier le plus de monde à leur cause. Ils ne s’attendaient pas à tomber sur une véritable guerre civile.

Dans une grande salle commune, ce fut la guérilla. Dantani faisait face à des récalcitrants en nombre qui tentait d’aller à l’encontre de sa volonté. Plusieurs stormtroopers étaient cachés derrière des écrans et de grands caissons pour éviter les tirs et essayer d’abattre leurs adversaires. Se trouvaient à leurs côtés Poe et Finn qui leur donnaient des directives.

— Les combats sont inutiles ! Vous pouvez reprendre votre vie en main ! aboya Poe qui convergea vers les soldats encore à la botte de la commandante.

— Ceux qui les écoutent finiront exécutés, claqua la voix froide de Dantani, qui ne s’embarrassait d’aucun discours.

Les troupes de Cassidy et Crant vinrent en aide à celles aux prises avec la commandante. Des tirs fusaient de tous les côtés, ricochant sur les murs et provoquant un bruit assourdissant.

Cependant, la situation était désormais au désavantage de la chiss. Elle activa son comlink, appelant du renfort. Puis elle décrocha un détonateur sonique de sa ceinture et l’enclencha, la jetant en plein milieu de la salle.

— Détonateur sonique ! Tous à couvert ! cria Poe qui réussit à le remarquer à temps.

Dantani en profita pour se faufiler, entourée de quelques hommes. Le détonateur explosa, une onde de choc se propagea dans toute la pièce, éjectant tout sur son passage. Ben s’était jeté sur Rey, essayant de la protéger au mieux.

**********************************************************************************

La commandante marchait d’un pas rapide, encadrée par quelques hommes. Elle se précipita dans les quartiers des généraux, essayant de contacter le poste de contrôle.

— Je veux un rapport…

— Commandante, c’est la guerre civile… De nombreux gradés se sont rebellés dès qu’ils ont appris la présence de l’ancien Suprême Leader…De même pour le traître FN-2187, sa présence à ravivé...

— Du menu fretin, je les ferais tous exécutés…

— On a un autre problème… On est attaqués par des Tie-Fighters et des bombardiers.

— Comment ?!

— Ils visent nos tourelles, deux des destroyers ont perdu la moitié de leurs tourelles et…

— Je suis consternée… par tant d’incompétences.

La voix glaçante de la commandante figea son interlocuteur. Cependant, elle retint sa respiration. Elle ne comprenait pas la situation et cela la perturbait au plus haut point.

— Détruisez ces insectes, sur le champ…

— La moitié des hommes refusent d’obéir… Et nous avons intercepté…

— J’ai dit, détruisez-les…

— Bien commandante !

Elle raccrocha la communication, courant vers sa destination. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut mise en joug par une dizaine de généraux. Certains avaient été assassinés et gisaient sur le sol. Elle se contenta de les observer de ses grands yeux rouges, prenant une grande respiration.

— C’est fini, Zav’ran, moi lieutenant Farsali, me nomme Amiral de cette flotte et vous destitue de son commandement.

— Amiral, voyez-vous cela…

Un sourire cynique se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu’elle détaillait du regard l’homme qui lui faisait face. Le lieutenant Farsali était un humain aux traits émaciés, aussi agaçant que ceux du Général Hux. Il n’était pas roux, mais blond et entretenait une petite moustache qu’elle avait toujours trouvé ridicule.

— Vous n’avez pas jugé bon de vous arroger ce grade, alors je le fais à votre place, voyez-vous.

Dantani ne cilla pas, restant parfaitement stoïque là où le lieutenant peinait à contenir ses émotions. Il était transpirant, tiquait nerveusement de la mâchoire et rêvait clairement d’en finir au plus vite avec elle. D’autres gradés la tenaient en respect et clairement elle sentait qu’elle leur faisait toujours peur, malgré leur surnombre.

— Je n’ai fait que suivre la procédure, en attendant signe de vie des anciens dirigeants.

— Et nous avons eu ces signes de vie, le Suprême Leader est sur ce destroyer.

— Ancien Suprême Leader, traître à sa cause.

— Allons, vous êtes en infériorité numérique, rendez-vous et contrairement à vous, nous saurons nous rendre… conciliants ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, glissant une main sur le deuxième détonateur accroché à sa ceinture en sa possession. Tous les présents se crispèrent en la voyant faire. Cette fois, ce n’était pas un détonateur sonique qu’elle avait entre les mains, mais un détonateur thermal.

— Vous êtes sûr de vous, Farsali ?

Farsali leva les mains en l’air, entrouvrant la bouche. Il n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’une alarme retentit, attirant l’attention de tous les présents. Un des gradés se précipita sur le panneau de commande.

— Amiral Farsali nous avons un problème…


	8. Empire Attack

Chewbacca poussait plusieurs grognements gutturaux. Aux commandes du Faucon Millénium, il fit virevolter son vaisseau, évitant les assauts de Tie Fighter tout en essayant de les mettre hors course. Ils avaient pour ordre, à la base, de se tenir prêts. Lando venait d’arriver avec plusieurs canonnières corelliennes et un croiseur calamari, mais tout ne s’était pas passé comme prévu. Jamais il ne s’était attendu à défendre les Destroyers du Premier Ordre. Poe lui avait fait un rapport. Dantani avait essayé de mater la rébellion, apparemment sans succès et l’Empire attaquait sans vergogne ce qui restait de leurs ennemis. Mais il y avait des hommes à sauver, alors il fallait éviter que ces trois gigantesques vaisseaux finissent en débris.

— Sérieusement, depuis quand l’Empire existe encore ? Je croyais que c’était le Premier Ordre l’Empire ! s’écria Rose.

— Rwaaaarrg !

— Hey, ce n’était pas prévu au programme ça ! riposta un des pilotes sur le comlink général.

— Non ! On ne s’attendait pas à ce que l’Empire rapplique !

Rose remerciait intérieurement les renforts d’être arrivés pour les aider. Les Tie Fighter et les bombardiers ennemis étaient nombreux et avaient déjà occasionné de sérieux dégâts à leurs nouveaux protégés.

********************************************************************************

La détonation fut fulgurante. Poe avait réussi à se lever et à envoyer un message à Chewbacca. Mais il le fit au prix d’une dose d’énergie conséquente, qui l’obligea à prendre quelques secondes de répit. Finn se redressa à son tour, saignant abondamment des oreilles.

— Je n’entends plus rien !

Dans le vaisseau, les murs et les sols tremblaient. Par les hublots, ils purent voir qu’ils étaient attaqués. Ce qui surprit le plus Finn, c’est que contrairement à ce qu’il aurait pu espérer, ce n’était pas les canonnières corelliennes qui s’en prenaient aux Destroyers, mais des bombardiers de l’Empire. Leurs vaisseaux étaient donc réduits à protéger les derniers vestiges du Premier Ordre.

— C’est comique n’est-ce pas ? fit Poe, lorsqu’il vit la mine déconfite de Finn.

Finn tendit l’oreille, n’entendant rien de ce qu’il disait. Le pilote soupira et tira son ami par le bras, allant relever le plus d’hommes possible. L’explosion fit de sérieux dégâts. De nombreux morts étaient à déplorer. Ben se leva péniblement, vérifiant l’état de Rey qui poussa un long grognement.

— Qu’est-ce que… aie !

Ben la souleva doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tangua quelque peu sur ses jambes, complètement endolorie. Cassidy reprit également conscience, de même que Crant. Les survivants avaient eu la chance de se trouver au plus loin de l’explosion. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde.

— C’est un désastre… répliqua Cassidy d’une voix cassée.

Il se remit l’épaule qui s’était déboîtée et vint aider Crant à marcher.

— Ce sont vos forces qui nous attaquent ?

— Non, c’est l’Empire… répondit Poe en désignant les Tie Fighter.

— Pardon ?! Je n’entends pas grand-chose, les vampires ?

— Non, L’EMPIRE !

— Aie mes oreilles…

— Arrêtez de crier, gémit Rey, qui se frottait le crâne frénétiquement.

— Il faut sortir d’ici !

Poe vint soutenir Finn, qui chancelait encore et invita les survivants à le suivre. Ben porta Rey comme une princesse et celle-ci se mit à protester, mais il continua de courir sans lâcher sa prise. Lorsqu’ils quittèrent la pièce, ils virent que la guerre civile n’avait pas cessé malgré la situation alarmante. Certains essayaient d’exhorter au calme, mais se virent réduits au silence par plusieurs tirs de blaster.

La troupe, constituée de nos rebelles, des deux lieutenants et d’une dizaine de survivants se faufilèrent tant bien que mal dans la cohue, échangeant des tirs pour pouvoir passer et essayer d’accéder au hangar.

Durant leur périple, des cris fusèrent dans ce chaos sans nom. L’incompréhension la plus totale régnait en maître.

— Je croyais que c’était nous l’héritage de l’Empire ! Pourquoi on nous attaque ! Cria un stormtroopers.

— Je n’en sais rien !

****************************************************************************

Sur l’holopad de la salle des généraux, une grande silhouette apparut. C’était une femme noire de haute stature, très imposante, au regard d’acier et à la chevelure argentée. Elle esquissa un sourire en observant Dantani et parla d’une voix posée et calme.

— Le Nouvel Empire vient réquisitionner ces Destroyers, rendez-vous et nous cessons les hostilités.

Un ourlet de surprise se dessina sur les lèvres de la commandante. Elle fixa la silhouette, hésitante, tout en gardant à l’œil les autres gradés.

— Le « Nouvel Empire » a la une drôle de façon de prendre soin de ses Destroyers.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Le lieutenant Farsali profita de cet instant pour lever doucement sa main armée vers Dantani. La réaction fut immédiate. Il ne fut pas assez rapide pour elle et elle le tua d’un coup de blaster en pleine tête.

— Il faut vraiment être idiot pour viser une chiss de manière aussi grossière, Farsali.

Farsali tomba lourdement sur le sol, plongeant dans l’effroi les autres gradés qui n’osèrent pas bouger d’un iota.

— Votre détermination nous plaît, vous pourrez toujours rejoindre nos rangs, où continuer de vous débattre avec vos hommes tout en nous laissant réduire votre espérance de vie à néant.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Par la baie vitrée, Dantani aperçut un croiseur calamari et un nombre considérable de canonnières corelliennes foncer pour protéger le flanc du vaisseau contre une nuée de Tie Fighter qui voltigeait dans l’espace comme des insectes.

— Et vos « gardes du corps » de la résistance n’y changeront rien.

— L’ancien Suprême Leader est la cause de cette situation.

— Laissez-les partir. Il faut faire table rase du passé non ?

— Il faut les éradiquer ! s’exclama Dantani qui perdit quelque peu son sang froid.

— Allons, si vous faites ça, vous ne ferez qu’attiser l’étincelle de la rébellion, vous ne pensez pas ?

La commandante pencha la tête sur le côté, glissant un regard sur les gradés qui l’entouraient.

— D’autant que pour nous, des agents non loyaux à notre cause ne sont pas à retenir, laissez-les donc. Nous cherchons à établir une nouvelle harmonie, un ordre pérenne, qui partirait sur des bases solides et qui n’irait certainement pas dans des projets ubuesques tenus par des illuminés.

La commandante recula d’un pas, haussant les sourcils. Dans son regard ardent brillait l’indécision. Indécision qui finit par disparaître, remplacée par une lueur de défi.


	9. That’s so easy ?

Ben se figea en plein milieu du chemin, portant toujours Rey dans ses bras. Ils n’étaient plus très loin du hangar et avaient réussi à semer une partie de la population en pleine guerre civile. Poe s’arrêta d’un seul coup, ce qui perturba le lieutenant Cassidy derrière lui qui le percuta de plein fouet. Étourdi, Cassidy se frotta la tête tandis que Poe se massa l’épaule.

— Faites attention ! s’écria Poe.

— Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêté ?

— C’est Rancor masqué, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend.

— Grand corps masqué ?! Je ne comprends rien !

Poe se gratta le front, dépité, tandis que Cassidy essaya de se déboucher les oreilles avant de grimacer de douleur.

— Qu’est-ce qui te prend Solo ?!

— On n’était pas censé aider ces hommes à prendre leur vie en main ? On ne fait que fuir là…

— À la base, oui, mais vous faites comment pour calmer une guerre civile ? On est en nombre réduit désormais !

— Oui, mais s’ils me voient ? Finn pourrait venir, il est aussi une figure de rébellion.

— Finn est sourd comme un pot, comment veux-tu…

À cet instant, le vacarme des combats cessa. Une voix féminine se fit entendre dans toutes les salles du vaisseau, ramenant le silence en un instant. Poe mit sa main à son arme, prêt à dégainer, de même que les autres qui ne demeuraient pas sereins face à ce changement de situation si soudain.

— Ici la commandante Dantani. J’en appelle au calme. Nous vivons en ce jour l’avènement du Nouvel Empire. Celui-ci prend le contrôle de ces trois destroyers. Je laisse la parole à l’amiral Althar.

Sur tous les écrans du vaisseau apparut la silhouette colossale de l’amiral Althar. Elle était intimidante, mais son sourire semblait moins incisif et malsain que celui de la commandante. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

— Je m’adresse à vous, loyaux serviteurs d’un ordre obsolète et bancal. Il est évident que votre loyauté a été mise à rude épreuve, dans un combat qui ne vous ressemblait guère et qui vous a mené à la ruine qu’est la vôtre.

Rey se redressa, observant attentivement la figure holographique qui s’adressait à eux d’un ton presque doux et compatissant. Ben, quant à lui, serra les poings, se sentant encore coupable de la situation.

— Je vous propose un nouvel ordre, un nouvel empire. Nous avons établi durant des années ce projet, pour contrecarrer les volontés dévoratrices de dirigeants gorgés de capacités dont nous ne comprenons rien et qui manoeuvraient dans le seul but de mener des conflits qui ne concernaient qu’eux. Je vous propose une civilisation où nous vivrons dans l’ordre, mais pour un but commun, sortir plus grand et plus fort tous ensemble.

Plusieurs stormtroopers retirèrent leurs casques, et s’échangèrent des regards, estomaqués par les paroles galvanisantes de l’amiral. Des murmures emplirent chaque couloir, chaque salle des trois vaisseaux encore en état malgré les multiples assauts. Les Tie Fighter avaient cessé le feu et le message était aussi communiqué à tous les vaisseaux de la résistance. Chewbacca poussait des cris gutturaux pendant que Rose clignait des yeux, éberluée de la situation.

— Ils sortent de nulle part… Sérieusement comment se fait-il que personne n’ait détecté leur activité !

— Rwarrrrrg !

— Oui, je sais bien qu’on était tous concentrés sur le Premier Ordre, mais quand même !

L’amiral continua sur sa lancée, satisfaite d’avoir captivé toutes les attentions.

— Je vous propose de nous rejoindre. Mais sachez que vous êtes libre. Nous voulons à nos côtés uniquement des personnes nous rejoignant de leur plein gré. Je m’adresse désormais aux membres de la résistance. Vous êtes libre de récupérer autant de recrus que possible. Libre à vous, soldats, de choisir votre voie désormais. Le croiseur calamari est sans doute assez grand pour vous accueillir. Vous avez notre garantie que nous vous laisserons partir. En échange, laissez-nous ces destroyers. Faites également savoir à la « Nouvelle République » notre existence, nous nous arrangerons avec ses représentants.

Poe se frotta la nuque, stupéfait. Chaque membre du groupe des survivants se regardait, n’osant pas y croire. Ils étaient libres et le Nouvel Empire venait de leur offrir le pass pour leur nouvelle vie. Ben restait quant à lui sur ses gardes, méfiant. Tout semblait si facile subitement. Il s’était attendu à devoir braver la foule enragée, prendre des coups, convaincre après de longs discours ceux qui étaient encore sceptiques ou qui désiraient le tuer. Et cette amirale déboulait et captivait tout le monde en quelques phrases enrobées.

— Quant à… Ben Solo. Je vous remercie. Votre choix éclairé nous permet à tous d’exister. Le Premier Ordre ne sera bientôt qu’un vaste et mauvais souvenir.

À ces mots, Althar esquissa un sourire énigmatique. Ben pencha la tête sur le côté. Quelque part, il devrait être soulagé. Son passé allait pouvoir s’envoler, du moins en apparence. Le Premier Ordre n’allait plus exister. Mais que valait ce « Nouvel Empire » ? Allait-il chercher à contrôler toute la galaxie ? Était-il leur nouvel ennemi ?

— Qu’est-ce qui me garantit qu’ils vont réellement nous laisser partir ? s’exclama Ben, circonspect.

— Dans tous les cas, s’ils nous mentent, on se battra, répondit Rey qui remit les pieds par terre.

Par les hublots, ils purent voir que les Tie Fighter et canonnières de l’Empire s’écartèrent, laissant le passage pour les vaisseaux de la résistance. Pendant les premières secondes, les membres de la rébellion hésitèrent. Puis progressivement, des X Wings et des canonnières corelliennes escortèrent le croiseur calamari qui se rapprocha des destroyers.

La cohue reprit. Un grand nombre de stormtroopers rejoignirent le hangar et le groupe du se faufiler tant bien que mal pour essayer de comprendre totalement ce qui se produisait. Au bout d’un moment, Crant et Poe organisèrent la foule qui essayait de rejoindre par tous les moyens le croiseur, donnant des indications et orientant chaque départ pour éviter une catastrophe.

Cependant, il était évident qu’un nombre conséquent décidèrent de rester. Des hommes aidèrent même Poe et Crant à organiser les départs, reprenant une rigueur militaire leur étant plus usuelle que la guérilla sauvage.

Ben cligna des yeux, encore éberlué par la situation. Il peinait à croire à ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Il avait craint le bain de sang, mais tous ceux qui désiraient les suivre pouvaient les rejoindre désormais sans encombre.

— Ben ?

Rey passa une main devant son visage, essayant de capter son attention. Il tourna la tête vers elle, puis se frotta la nuque, gêné.

— Pardon mon cœur, j’étais un peu perdu… Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

— Moi non plus, mais on a réussi, tous ces gens vont pouvoir être libre désormais.

Ben opina, bien que peu rassuré. Il n’arrivait pas à se départir que rien n’était gratuit en ce bas monde et que le Nouvel Empire allait un beau jour reprendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

****************************************************************************

Après de nombreux voyages et aller-retour des diverses navettes, le croiseur calamari fut chargé de nombreux ancien stormtroopers en quête d’une nouvelle vie. Notre groupe put retourner au Faucon après avoir fourni toute l’aide qu’ils pouvaient apporter. Ils reçurent très vite un message de Lando par holopad.

— Je vous avoue que je m’étais attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

La figure de Lando émanait d’un mélange d’émotions contradictoires. De la peur, mais aussi du soulagement, de l’incompréhension et de la joie. Il se frotta la nuque d’une main peu assurée, observant Rey qui lui faisait face avec la même incertitude que lui.

— Nous non plus, Lando. Il va falloir composer avec un « Nouvel Empire » en espérant qu’ils ne sont pas aussi totalitaires que le Premier Ordre.

— À voir si on peut réellement quitter le secteur sans se faire atomiser, déjà.

— Oui, on vous couvre au besoin.

Lando esquissa un sourire, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Rey. Ben assista à la conversation, silencieux.

— Dis-moi… Ben est avec toi ?

Ben sursauta subitement, se mettant en retrait. Lando était comme Chewbacca, un vieil ami de son père. Le revoir maintenant lui serrait le cœur.

— Euh… Je crois qu’il est occupé, répondit Rey qui jeta quelques regards inquiets vers son compagnon.

Lando poussa un soupir. Il esquissa un sourire gêné puis hocha la tête.

— Ce n’est pas grave, dis-lui de me contacter dès qu’il le pourra. Choisissez l’endroit où nous devons aller et nous partirons.

Au loin, Chewbacca poussa quelques exclamations, qui firent rire Lando. Ben se cacha derrière un meuble, se sentant quelque peu honteux.

— Aller, à tout à l’heure.

Lando coupa la communication. Rey lâcha un soupir et se dirigea vers Ben. Plus loin, dans la salle de détente, Poe retint un rire tandis qu’il se faisait soigner par Rose. Celle-ci était très concentrée sur une plaie bénigne qu’il avait au niveau de l’épaule.

— Bon, Ben quand tu auras fini de te cacher, on pourra faire le point ?

Finn et le lieutenant Cassidy étaient en soin intensif sur le croiseur calamari. Ne demeuraient au Faucon que ceux qui étaient le moins blessés. Sur le croiseur, le matériel médical était bien plus élaboré et il était urgent de s’occuper des oreilles de Finn et du rouquin.

Ben se leva, lasse. Il rejoint le petit groupe. Chewbacca quant à lui, retourna au cockpit pour préparer le départ du vaisseau.

— Bilan, on a perdu 5 hommes dans l’explosion, reprit Poe dans une mimique attristée. J’aurais aimé qu’on ait zéro perte. Sans compter la dizaine d’hommes du lieutenant Cassidy qui ont perdu la vie à cause de ce démon bleu.

— C’est terrible, Poe, mais ça aurait pu être cent fois pire. On a le bilan des pertes des vaisseaux ? Répondit Rey qui s’installa sur un siège, tout en mettant une tapote sur BB-8 qui roula vers eux en poussant un trille joyeuse.

— Il faut que je demande à Lando. À côté de ça, on a gagné sur de nombreux de points considérables, on part avec la « bonne grâce » du « Nouvel Empire ».

— Il faut déjà réussir à partir, mais oui, c’était inespéré, renchérit Ben.

— Maintenant, on va où, avec tout ce beau monde ?

— Lando a une idée ?

Poe se frotta le menton. Il était vrai qu’ils n’avaient pas pensé à ce point. Maintenant que tout était terminé, où emmener toutes ces personnes ? Il n’y avait plus de République.

— Il va falloir trouver une planète accueillante, un endroit qui était favorable à la République.

— Naboo serait un excellent choix.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Ben. Poe grimaça de douleur, Rose venait de le piquer de son aiguille, surprise par la proposition de Ben.

— Pardon, Poe. Naboo, tu dis ?

— Oui, c’est un havre de paix, qui fut longtemps rattaché aux valeurs de la République.

— Oui, jusqu’à ce qu’un sénateur de Naboo la détruise, répliqua Poe dans un claquement de langue.

Ben poussa un soupir. La simple évocation de Palpatine le fit grimacer de douleur. Il se souvint encore de ces cauchemars que le sith lui avait infligés depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

— Moi je propose Bespin, c’est la planète de Lando, on y sera bien et je rêve d’y aller.

Ben haussa les épaules, dépité, baissant la tête pour cacher son désarroi. Rey glissa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, attristée de le voir ainsi.

BB-8 émit un cri de protestation, désignant, de son bras briquet mécanique, Ben.

— Comment ça je l’ai vexé ? Je n’ai dit que la vérité BB-8 ! s’exclama Poe.

— C’est un peu dur, tu sais… renchérit Rey d’une voix peinée.

— Rha, bon, désolé Solo…

Poe détourna la tête et s’excusa comme si ces quelques mots lui avaient arraché la gorge. Ben ouvrit de grands yeux, surprit de voir que Poe avait concédé à s’excuser, même si cela lui avait coûté un bras.

— Ce n’est rien, c’est compliqué. Va pour Bespin.

— Parfait, aïe, Rose !

— Désolé !

Le choix de la planète fut communiqué à Chewbacca ainsi qu’au croiseur calamari. Dans un ballet spatial, tous les vaisseaux se mirent en place pour décoller. Ben se leva et d’un pas hésitant, se dirigea vers le cockpit. Rey le regarda s’éloigner, serrant les poings sur ses genoux. Elle ravala sa salive tout en frottant sa nuque d’un geste mal assuré.

— Hey, ça va aller, ce n’est plus un enfant.

La voix de Poe l’interpella et la sortit de son observation. Elle secoua la tête, esquissant un sourire qui se voulait rassuré.

— Oui, oui, je sais bien, mais…

— C’est son fardeau, Rey. Cela me tue de le reconnaître et surtout tu ne lui dis rien, mais il a déjà fait un grand pas là.

Il glissa un regard inquisiteur sur Rose qui finissait de le recoudre. Celle-ci répondit par un sourire innocent.

— Oui, je ne dirais rien aussi !

— Moui, bref. Cela se passera, Chewbacca ne le démembrera pas, du moins je ne crois pas.

— Merci pour tes mots très réconfortants, Poe, répliqua Rey d’un air un peu cynique, mais quelque peu apaisé.

— Derien, c’est un plaisir !

BB-8 émit des sons joyeux et un tantinet amusé. Rey explosa de rire et Rose se retint de pouffer afin de garder sa concentration sur la blessure du pilote.

— BB-8 ! Tu dis quoi que ce soit et je te formate !


	10. La Cité des Nuages

L’hyperespace était enclenché. Les premiers vaisseaux purent décoller, et ce, sans se prendre de tir de la part de l’Empire. Chacun retenait son souffle. Chaque X-Wing, chaque canonnière qui s’éloignait, c’était l’assurance d’une trêve avec ce nouvel acteur sur le plan politique de la galaxie. Finalement, le croiseur put disparaître à son tour, ce qui soulageait grandement les rebelles présents dans le Faucon Millenium.

Chewbacca poussa un cri victorieux. L’hyperespace était déjà enclenché, ce n’était plus qu’une question de quelques minutes pour rejoindre le cortège. Ben était encore à ses côtés dans le cockpit, n’ayant pas osé sortir un mot pendant le temps qui venait de s’écouler. Il s’était contenté d’imiter le wookie, qui observait chaque vaisseau partir les uns après les autres.

Alors que les esprits s’apaisaient dans la salle de détente, un message fut transmis sur le tableau de bord. Chewbacca appela le groupe qui le rejoignit d’un pas inquiet.

— Que se passe-t-il Chewie ? demanda Poe

— Rwarrrrrrg !

— Une transmission ?

Chewbacca accepta l'appel, laissant s’échapper une voix glaciale et féminine.

— Ici la commandante Zavr’an. Sachez-le Solo, l’on se reverra, un beau jour, et les choses ne seront pas aussi simples pour vous.

Ben fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Il venait de se faire une nouvelle ennemie. Il demeurait inquiet, mais également blasé. Il était bien trop habitué à s’attirer l’inimité des gens. Même si les circonstances étaient cette fois-ci, bien différentes. Dantani allait rajouter quelque chose, mais elle fut coupée par une autre voix, bien plus aimable.

— Veuillez excuser ma subalterne. Ici l’amiral Althar, je vous souhaite bon voyage.

La transmission se termina. Poe lâcha un rire nerveux, se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

— C’est fini, on décampe maintenant.

L’hyperespace s’enclencha, laissant derrière eux les trois destroyers ainsi que l’armada de Tie Fighter. Rey éclata de rire à son tour, laissant s’échapper la tension accumulée durant ces plusieurs jours de mission. Maintenant, elle le sentait, une page venait de se tourner. Le Premier Ordre venait définitivement de s’écrouler. Un nouveau venait d’émerger, mais les questions demeuraient. Quelle direction allait prendre le Nouvel Empire ? Quels étaient leurs objectifs ? Pour l’heure, les rebelles célébraient leur victoire sur tous les vaisseaux, profitant du trajet pour se reposer et discuter.

Ben demeurait encore dans le cockpit, assis sur un des sièges arrière. Chewbacca était concentré sur le trajet, n’ayant toujours pas daigné lui offrir un regard. Rey était restée quelques minutes à ses côtés, mais Poe l’avait attiré plus loin pour les laisser seuls.

Au bout d’un moment qui semblait être une éternité, il se lança. Balbutiant et tremblant, le fils d’Han Solo essaya d’ouvrir la conversation, malgré la peur et la culpabilité qui lui rongeaient l’âme.

— Je suis vraiment désolé… J’ai… Je n’étais pas moi-même. Je sais que c’est facile à dire après un acte pareil, mais je suis terriblement meurtri et je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière.

Chewbacca se figea. Perdant son regard dans le tube aux mille nuances de bleus et de lumière dans lequel le Faucon Millenium s’engouffrait. Ben retint ses larmes, fixant Chewbacca dans l’espoir d’avoir un mot, une réaction, quelque chose.

Mais Chewbacca gardait le silence et finit par reprendre son paramétrage. Ben baissa la tête, acceptant son sort. Il se leva, s’apprêtant à laisser celui qui fut le meilleur ami de son père, seul dans la salle de pilotage.

— Rwaarg…

Ben se stoppa net, tournant la tête vers Chewbacca. Il avait enfin bougé, le fixant de ses yeux humides emplis de tristesse. Ben sourit, laissant glisser une larme sur sa joue. D’un geste, il hocha la tête, échangeant un regard. Rompant ce silence, il vint le prendre dans ses bras. Chewie le serra contre lui, gardant malgré tout un regard sur le trajet.

— Rwargrawwg

— Oui, je comprends que tu auras besoin de temps…

Il s’écarta, essuyant ses larmes d’un revers de la main. Gêné, il plongea une main dans sa chevelure ébène, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il prit la décision de le laisser, rejoignant Rey qui était occupée à bander ses blessures après avoir injecté du bacta sur ses plaies. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, l’interrogeant du regard.

— Il lui faudra du temps, dit Ben en reniflant un peu.

Il essayait de cacher ses émotions, mais c’était peine perdue avec sa dyade. Elle esquissa un sourire ému et se leva, le prenant dans ses bras.

Le reste du trajet fut sans anicroche. Ben se sentait le cœur plus léger, bien qu’encore accablé de questionnement et de souvenirs. Il allait revoir Lando, redécouvrir la Cité des Nuages qu’il n’avait plus vue depuis une éternité. Il avait pris le courage de parler à Chewbacca, mais il devait encore parler à Lando. Rey essaya de lui changer les idées, prenant le temps de mieux le connaître en lui posant des questions sur ses goûts et ses préférences sur divers sujets.

— Franchement, du lait vert ? s’interrogea Ben, d’un air curieux.

— Oui, c’est buvable, mais Luke en consommait régulièrement. Ce truc à un goût d’algue prononcé, et si tu voyais la créature dont il est issu…

— Mon oncle, réduit à boire du lait vert ! Ahah !

— Enfin, tu me diras, sur Jakku, je n’avais pas grand-chose à boire à part du lait bleu et de l’eau, quand j’en avais.

— Le lait bleu j’en ai trop bu, les internes en faisaient régulièrement avec un nuage de crème, c’est bon, mais on s’en lasse. Mais dis-moi, comment était ta vie ? Sur Jakku ?

Rey stoppa son grignotage. Elle avait dégoté une barre vitaminée dans les réserves du vaisseau. Elle baissa le regard, poussant un soupir triste.

— Navré, tu ne veux sans doute pas en parler…

— Ne t’en fais pas… C’est juste que c’était ennuyeux à mourir, je fouillais des carcasses de vaisseaux, pour avoir de la nourriture et un peu d’eau et j’attendais qu’on vienne… Enfin, tu avais déjà… Tu sais quoi...

Ben caressa sa joue avec douceur. Il avait aperçu des bribes de son mal-être, senti à quel point elle avait attendu le retour de ses parents. Il s’en voulait d’avoir posé une pareille question, mais quelque part, il désirait juste en parler sous un autre angle, une autre approche que la tentative de séduction malsaine qu’il faisait autrefois.

— Oui, désolé, j’essayais juste de mieux te connaître, je veux dire qu’on échange de façon plus… saine ?

Une étincelle illumina le regard de Rey, animant son visage d’une certaine hilarité.

— Ahah, oui, je comprends. Ne t’en fais pas, on aura toute la vie pour partir sur des bases saines.

Elle lui vola un rapide baiser, qui réchauffa le cœur de Ben. Il allait lui poser d’autres questions lorsque Poe vint vers eux, affichant un air triste. Rey haussa un sourcil, tournant la tête vers lui.

— Tout va bien, Poe ?

— J’aimerais, lorsque nous serons sur Bespin, faire les funérailles de la Générale.

Le cœur de Ben se serra. Il opina doucement, détournant le regard.

— Ma mère aimait beaucoup Bespin, malgré certains souvenirs, c’est un endroit approprié…

— Oui, c’est ce que je me suis dit, en plus nous sommes tous là et le fait que nous avons libéré tous ces gens… Je suis sûr qu’elle serait fière.

Ben esquissa un sourire triste et approuva d’un geste lent de la tête. Rey en fit de même, essuyant une larme naissante.

— Très bien, si vous voulez écrire un discours, faire quelque chose… N’hésitez pas.

— Oui, je vais voir ce que je vais faire, répondit Ben d’une voix hésitante.

Poe opina et les laissa. Les deux amoureux s’échangèrent un regard lourd, se comprenant à nouveau, sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

La suite fut remplie de discussions en tout genre. Ben et Rey s’étaient isolés dans une cabine pour écrire un discours pour les funérailles. Lorsque Bespin fut en approche, tout le monde se prépara pour l’atterrissage.

**********

La vue de Bespin rempli Ben d’une douce nostalgie. La planète gazeuse aux douces teintes orangées lui rappelait des souvenirs d’enfance, lorsque sa mère l’emmenait à la Cité des Nuages pour rendre visite à Lando. Il s’émerveillait de l’architecture lisse et en courbes des lieux, de la vue magnifique qu’offrait la ville accrochée au ciel et des merveilleux jardins et lieux touristiques qu’elle offrait. Le croiseur et les canonnières étaient déjà sur place, ainsi que les X Wings. Très vite, l’autorisation fut donnée et ils purent atterrir dans un spacieux hangar plutôt moderne.

En attendant l’arrivée de Lando, ils furent conviés par le gouverneur de la Cité des Nuages, un humain du nom d’Edwcor Butwell, dépassant la cinquantaine, aux cheveux grisonnants et à la bonhommie joyeuse, se présentant comme un ami de longue date de Calrissian. Ils furent accueillis dans son palais, aux vastes salles en voûtes, à la blancheur éclatante et décorés de multiples œuvres d’art.

Rey s’émerveilla de toutes ces beautés qu’elle n’avait pas l’habitude de côtoyer. Ben, quant à lui, se sentait presque à la maison, se souvenant du goût similaire de sa mère pour les belles choses.

— C’est magnifique, je n’ai jamais rien vu de tel ! s’exclama Rey.

— C’est une pièce rare que j’ai trouvée lors d’une vente aux enchères sur Coruscant, répondit le gouverneur, d’une voix affable, elle est splendide n’est-ce pas ? Elle représente une zeltron dans toute sa magnificence, en réalité, c’est comme une métaphore de cette planète, l’extravagance et la mesure, d’une certaine manière.

— Zeltros, la mesure ? répondit Ben, surpris.

— Tout à fait jeune ami, la mesure ! Sachez que Zeltros est dirigée de manière plus raisonnable que l’on pourrait le croire. Toute ces fêtes, ces débauches, ne sont que des façades d’un certain côté. Non pas que ce peuple soit ascète, c’est même tout le contraire, mais voyez-vous…

Rey fut littéralement perdu dans le flot de conversation pointu autour de l’art et de la politique de Zeltros. Elle ne connaissait même pas cette planète, à vrai dire. Elle était sortie de Jakku pour la première fois lorsqu’elle rencontra BB-8 et Finn. Poe réprima un bâillement et les autres écoutèrent par politesse. Rose quant à elle, s’impatientait de pouvoir retrouver Finn. Seul Ben semblait vraiment intéressé par la conversation et répondait avec précision au débat, ce qui impressionnait Rey. Ils furent rejoints au bout d’un moment par C3-PO qui était sur le croiseur et qui participa avec joie à la conversation mondaine. R2-D2 se mit en retrait et préféra discuter avec BB-8.

Discrètement, Rey se dirigea vers Poe et lui demanda à voix basse.

— Tu as des nouvelles de Finn, Cassidy et Crant ?

— Toujours pas, ils doivent être encore en soin, d’ailleurs il faudra aussi qu’on se fasse mieux soigner que ça, même si on a pris moins cher qu’eux…

— Oui, ne t’en fais pas.

— D’ailleurs, je ne savais pas que ton petit ami était une « tête » pareille.

— Ce n’est pas étonnant, sa mère était très intelligente et fut sénatrice.

— C’est vrai.

Repenser à Leïa l’attristait à nouveau. Elle préféra se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation, même si elle venait d’en perdre le fil.

Une heure s’écoula et Lando vint les rejoindre. Il fit une accolade chaleureuse au gouverneur et salua chacun des présents, serrant dans ses bras Chewbacca qui poussa une exclamation de joie.

— Ah ! Lando, tu m’avais caché que tu avais une connaissance si distinguée, qui est ce jeune homme ? demanda le gouverneur en désignant Ben.

Ben se crispa, osant à peine croiser le regard de Lando. Celui-ci esquissa un faible sourire et regarda longuement le jeune homme en question.

— Il s’agit du fils de Han Solo, Ben.

Le gouverneur pencha la tête sur le côté, détaillant davantage les traits de Ben. Ben ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se remercia intérieurement d’avoir porté un masque pendant si longtemps. Mais il n’était pas dupe, les informations finiraient par circuler et très vite l’on saurait dans la galaxie que Ben Solo fut Kylo Ren.

— Cela me dit quelque chose, je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de le rencontrer avant.

— C’était compliqué, on en parlera une autre fois.

Le gouverneur haussa les épaules et sourit, secouant la main comme pour chasser un doute. Ben réprima un soupir, croisant le regard de Lando qui fut un mélange indescriptible de colère, de tristesse, et de soulagement.

— Lando, navré de vous interrompre, mais, j’aurais une requête à vous soumettre, intervint Poe.

— Oui Dameron, je vous écoute.

— J’aimerais organiser les funérailles de la Générale.

Lando se mordit les lèvres, baissant la tête.

— Oui, cela serait une belle façon de lui rendre hommage. Le faire lors de la chute du Premier Ordre… Dites-moi ce qu’il vous faut et je verrais ce que je peux faire avec le gouverneur.

— Il nous faudrait un endroit, un lieu qui lui tenait à cœur.

— Pourrais-je me recueillir sur sa tombe avant ?

Poe retint son souffle. Il chercha ses mots, se frottant la nuque nerveusement.

— C’est difficile à dire, mais son corps a disparu…

— Disparu ? C’est-à-dire ?

— Il est retourné à la Force, répondit Rey, la lèvre tremblante.

— Je… Je vois. Donc cela sera plus un hommage, rendu à sa mémoire.

Lando cacha sa peine, prétextant enlever une poussière de son œil pour dissimuler une larme. Il sourit, essayant de garder la face.

— Oui en quelques sortes.

— Très bien. Leïa aimait particulièrement un jardin. Quand elle le pouvait, malgré son emploi du temps très chargé, elle se promenait avec Ben là-bas.

Ben se tendit davantage, repensant à ces quelques souvenirs. Les plantes de la Cité des Nuages étaient spectaculaires et exotiques, venant des quatre coins de la galaxie. Sa mère se plaisait à les lui détailler et il aimait à humer les fleurs tout en lui ramenant quelques bouquets. Il était si jeune, c’était une période chérie, vu le peu de temps que sa mère lui accordait, à cause de son travail.

— Cela me va, nous ferons ça alors, répondit Poe.

— Parfait, je vais m’organiser avec le gouverneur et je vous tiendrais au courant. En attendant, prenez le temps de vous détendre, de vous soigner pour ceux qui en ont besoin. Je vous mets à disposition mes quartiers personnels. Je vais me charger avec Butwell de gérer l’afflux de tout ce beau monde.

— Tes quartiers personnels ? Depuis le temps que tu étais sur Pausanna, tu en as encore ?

— Pff, mais oui vieux frère.

Lando se mit à rire, essayant d’étouffer son chagrin. Poe hocha la tête et tous purent vaquer à leurs occupations. Ben allait s’éclipser quand Lando le retint, attrapant son bras.

— Quand tu te seras reposé, j’aurais à te parler.

Il opina, se mordant la lèvre d’un geste nerveux. Lando le lâcha et reporta immédiatement son attention sur son ami. Ben se dirigea vers Rey, penaud.

— Tout va bien se passer mon cœur.

Ben haussa les épaules et se contenta d’entraîner Rey loin de Lando et du gouverneur. Il eut envie de retourner à ce jardin et il voulait absolument que Rey le découvre avec lui.


	11. Funérailles

Rey avait insisté pour manger un morceau avant d’explorer les jardins. Ils prirent donc la direction du centre-ville afin de découvrir un petit restaurant charmant, aux voûtes phénoménales et à la décoration sobre et fleurie. Il était vrai que dans ce flot émotionnel, il avait négligé ses besoins primaires. En entrant, il sentit à nouveau une boule d’angoisse se loger dans sa gorge. Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur lui, interrogateurs. Il put lire le doute, la peur dans leurs prunelles. Même s’il avait caché son visage sous un masque pendant longtemps, il fut Suprême Leader. C’était illusoire d’espérer que personne ne le reconnaîtrait.

Rey l’observa d’un œil inquiet. D’un geste tendre, elle caressa la paume de sa main, ce qui l’apaisa quelque peu. Elle se rapprocha du comptoir, tenu par une humaine d’environs quarante ans, aux longs cheveux bruns, nattés et aux yeux clairs. Elle esquissa un sourire avenant, mais elle le perdit lorsqu’elle vit devant elle Rey, figure de la résistance et Ben, ancien dirigeant d’un ordre qui avait instigué la terreur dans la galaxie.

Confuse, elle bégaya, essayant de garder contenance.

— Que… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Nous mourrons de faim, qu’avez-vous à nous proposer ?

La tenancière leur tendit le menu. Dans sa tête, c’était le brouillard. Avait-elle confondu avec quelqu’un d’autre ? S’était-elle fait des idées ? Toujours est-il que Rey restait aimable et Ben ne pipa pas un mot, s’installant avec elle à une table pour déguster une délicieuse blanquette d’Eopie pour Rey et une délicate papillote pochée de Faa de Naboo pour Ben.

Ben mangea rapidement, profitant à moitié de son plat qu’il adorait pourtant savourer lentement. Il était nerveux et voulait revoir le jardin en la seule présence de Rey avant les funérailles.

Après avoir terminé et payé, ils se faufilèrent dans les hauteurs de la ville. Chaque détail des lieux enchanta Rey. Les multiples panoramas, les bâtiments cylindriques, blancs ou argentés, dont les toits reflétaient la lumière du soleil, le ciel inondé de nuages qui offrait un sentiment de liberté… Cette planète était apaisante, poussant à la découverte. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand portail en métal argenté, donnant sur un vaste jardin sur plusieurs étages.

Ben se saisit de la main de Rey, l’entraînant dans cet endroit chargé de souvenirs. Les allées étaient les mêmes que dans son enfance. Bordées de gigantesques fleurs bleues aux pétales chromatiques, émanant d’un doux parfum. D’un pas plus apaisé, il l’invita à découvrir chaque coin qui regorgeaient de trésors végétaux, chaque petit ruisseau, chaque arbre, prenant le soin de lui expliquer leur provenance, leur histoire, d’une voix douce qu’elle ne lui connaissait guère.

Elle l’écouta religieusement, s’émerveillant d’installation aussi prodigieuse sur une cité flottante. Durant des années, le désert aride, les carcasses métalliques et la mine renfrognée de Unkar furent son unique décor. Elle prenait conscience de la chance qu’elle avait désormais. Durant son périple, elle avait découvert de nombreuses planètes, mais ce moment de douceur auprès de sa dyade n’avait pas de prix.

— C’est magnifique, Ben.

— Oui, toutes ces merveilles, j’aurais pu les oblitérer, ne plus jamais les revoir. Mais je suis soulagé d’être ici, avec toi.

Elle sourit, glissant sa main sur sa joue. Ils s’étaient installés à l’écart, sur un petit blanc près d’une cascade. Ben avait préféré s’isoler, profitant du calme et de la magie de l’instant. Il posa ses yeux sur elle, prenant le temps de la contempler. Ses traits doux, son visage ovale éclairé par deux grands yeux expressifs, sa bouche rosée et son petit nez, tout en elle lui inspirait la beauté et la douceur. Il appréciait de pouvoir enfin l’admirer, caresser sa peau douce, glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme il l’avait souvent rêvé. Il s’était interdit ne serait-ce que de l’espérer durant des mois, pensant que l’amour était une faiblesse. Maintenant, c’était du passé.

Ses lèvres se joignirent aux siennes. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, mêlant sa mélancolie à celle de sa bien-aimée.

********************************************************************************

Sur le retour, le chemin fut escarpé de murmures, de regards incisifs et de peur. Ben sentait qu’il était épié, surveillé, jaugé, à chacun de leur pas. Rey serrait fort sa main, l’emportant le plus vite possible vers les quartiers de Lando afin de rejoindre les autres. Malgré leur précipitation, il parvint à capter certaines paroles fuyantes parmi ceux qui les observaient.

« C’est bien lui ? »

« J’en suis sûre, c’est un monstre ! »

« Que fait-il sur notre planète ? Il devrait être derrière les barreaux ! »

Ben serra la mâchoire, encaissant. Il fut rassuré lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du palais gouvernemental.

Devant les portes les attendaient Poe et Rose, qui s’étaient changés pour des tenues plus sophistiquées. Rose portait une veste tailleur, avec une broche représentant le symbole de la résistance épinglée près de son encolure. Un pantalon noir et des bottines complétaient l’ensemble. Poe avait revêtu une tenue similaire et se triturait les vêtements, se sentant peu à l’aise.

— Je n’aime pas cette tenue, elle est trop guindée pour moi.

— Reste tranquille Poe, Lando a veillé à ce que nous ayons des tenues appropriées. Oh, vous voilà. Lando vous attend, il a prévu des tenues pour vous aussi.

Ben retint un soupir. Il savait qu’il n’allait pas y échapper. Il craignait ce moment, mais il devait le faire. Il avait eu le courage de parler à Chewbacca, il trouvera en lui les ressources pour parler à Lando. Rey opina, ne pouvant retenir un petit rire amusé à voir Poe aussi mal à l’aise dans sa tenue. Il s’était également coiffé, ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière par du gel, ce qui lui donnait une drôle de tête.

— Jolie coiffure Poe !

— Tss, ne m’en parle pas…

— Des nouvelles de nos blessés ?

— Ils se sont réveillés, ils ont pu récupérer leurs oreilles sans trop de perte auditive, vive la technologie…

Poe esquissa un sourire soulagé. Rey hocha la tête, apaisée. Ben quant à lui, ne laissa rien paraître, mais au fond, il n’était pas mécontent de la situation.

— Ils pourront être là pour les funérailles ?

— Tout dépendra de leur état, c’est prévu pour le début de soirée, on verra bien.

— Allez-y, vous êtes attendu, intervint Rose.

Rey opina et entraîna Ben à l’intérieur. Les gardes les observaient du coin de l’œil, tout particulièrement Ben. Lassé, il se contenta d’avancer, essayant de ne plus prêter attention à ce fait.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la chambre qui leur fut attribuée, ils trouvèrent des tenues à leurs tailles, similaires à ceux de Rose et Poe. Celle de Ben était un peu plus décorée et agrémentée d’une écharpe de couleur cramoisie, couleur que portait souvent sa mère lorsqu’elle venait ici. Une note était laissée sur sa tenue, l’invitant à rejoindre Lando à son bureau, dès qu’il serait prêt.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Mal, mais je dois le faire.

Elle vint se blottir contre lui, sentant à nouveau sa chaleur douce et enveloppante sur sa peau.

— Hmm si tu continues comme ça, je vais rester ici collé à toi pour l’éternité, fit Ben en glissant ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

Son contact adoucit sa peine, il aurait aimé en profiter pleinement, mais son esprit était trop lourd pour se laisser totalement aller.

— Cela ne me déplairait pas, répondit-elle d’un air taquin

Il l’inonda de courts baisers, remontant jusqu’à sa mâchoire. Elle gigota quelque peu, appréciant l’instant. Puis, prenant une grande respiration, il s’écarta à contrecœur.

— Aller, je dois y aller.

Elle hocha la tête, le laissant s’éloigner. Même si elle aurait aimé le retenir, elle comprenait que l’instant n’était pas à propos. Cependant, cet échange avait eu le mérite à elle aussi, d’apaiser sa peine, ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

******************************************************************************

Le bureau de Lando était vaste et circulaire. Il était à l’image de la ville, clair et lumineux, disposant de vitrines dans lesquelles le propriétaire exposait des curiosités, des souvenirs, des objets insolites. Son bureau était en bois blanc, tellement poli qu’il reflétait la lumière du large velux au plafond. Il pouvait admirer à loisir les nuages aux mille reflets orangés de sa planète de là où il était installé.

Lando était assis, le regard dans le vide, à contempler les nuages. Tant de choses s’étaient précipitées. Les retrouvailles avec sa fille, la mort de Leïa, la chute du Premier Ordre et le retour du fils prodigue, Ben… Il ne pouvait nier qu’il était en colère, mais il était surtout dans l’incompréhension, ainsi que le soulagement. Ben était de retour, c’était inespéré. Il avait prouvé sa bonne foi en participant à la mission du démantèlement de ce régime dictatorial qu’il dirigeait autrefois. Cependant, il sentait qu’il aurait besoin de temps, que tout le monde aurait besoin de temps.

L’on toqua à sa porte. Il n’était pas sensible à la Force, mais il sentait que c’était lui.

— Entrez.

Ben entra d’un pas hésitant. Lando posa son regard sur lui. Il avait mis la tenue qu’il lui avait confiée et il fut ému de voir à quel point le petit qu’il n’avait plus revu depuis si longtemps avait tant changé. Il était grand, bien plus grand que ne l’ait été Han ou même Leïa, large d’épaules et impressionnant. Mais dans ses yeux, il sentait de la vulnérabilité et une étincelle qui lui rappelait tant sa mère.

— Viens, assieds-toi, nous avons encore un peu de temps.

Il opina et vint s’installer. Ben se sentait un peu gauche, comme si sa place n’était pas ici. Il lui fallait quelques secondes pour se raisonner et taire l’envie de fuir qui l’étranglait.

— J’avoue que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Nous… Nous avons tous été dévastés de voir le choix que tu as fait par le passé.

Ben baissa le nez, comme un enfant pris en faute.

— J’aimerais juste comprendre ce qui a changé le gentil petit garçon que j’ai connu, en… dirigeant d’un ordre de terreur…

Lando retint ses larmes, ne lâchant pas du regard Ben. Celui-ci releva la tête, la lèvre tremblante, cherchant ses mots.

— Depuis très longtemps… J’entendais des voix dans ma tête… J’étais seul, je ne savais pas quoi faire…

Il serra ses poings, s’emmêlant un peu les pinceaux, sentant l’émotion le gagner. Il essaya de respirer, de reprendre contenance.

— Prends le temps, petit, je t’écoute.

Ben soupira et se frotta le visage. Il décida de tout lui expliquer, depuis le début. La voix de Palpatine dans sa tête, la destruction du temple, le fait qu’il fut persuadé qu’il faisait peur à ses parents, à tout le monde, que son oncle avait eu l’idée de le tuer. Lando écouta, se décomposant à mesure qu’il lui détaillait la vie qui fut la sienne pendant toutes ces années.

— Je suis désolé.

— Non petit, c’est moi qui suis désolé. Tu t’es senti abandonné, on était tous désœuvrés, tu as été manipulé…

Ben s’effondra sur son bureau. Lando se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Ils pleurèrent ensemble toutes ces années perdues, ce chaos généré par un fou, ces mauvais choix.

Lorsque les larmes se tarirent, Lando se releva.

— Je n’aurais pas dû, c’est de ma faute.

— Il nous faudra du temps à tous.

— Tu dois me détester…

— Je ne te déteste pas petit… Personne ne te détestait.

— Moi je me déteste, pour tout ça.

Lando tapota son épaule, le fixant d’un air triste.

— C’est parce que tu t’es détesté tout ce temps que tu en es arrivé là.

********************************************************************************

La nuit était tombée sur la Cité des Nuages. Un doux parfum de rose embaumait la rive du jardin, qui fut inondé de bouquets de fleurs en tout genre et de messages. Tout le monde était rassemblé, en tenue de circonstance, auprès du cercueil qui fut rempli des dernières affaires de Leïa, d’holophotographies, de fleurs et de cadeaux que certains auraient voulu lui offrir.

Le silence régnait tandis que Lando posa un énorme bouquet à son tour, avant de se lever et de prendre la parole.

— Générale Leïa, sénatrice, éternelle princesse d’Alderaan… En cette nuit, nous sommes tous rassemblés pour te rendre hommage. Ton image a créé l’étincelle de la rébellion, à pousser tous ceux qui avaient peur, terrés dans l’obscurité, à se révéler dans la lumière. Tu étais forte, courageuse, tu as su te dresser fièrement devant tous les obstacles. Jamais tu n’as baissé les bras. Ce soir, nous pleurons une étoile qui s’enfuit loin de nous, mais qui nous laisse unis, le cœur rempli d’espoir.

Les larmes coulèrent, le silence se fendit de quelques sanglots étouffés et de murmures approbateurs. Lando continua son discours, la voix tressaillant.

— Nous ne t’oublierons jamais, ton message de liberté pour la galaxie perdurera. L’esprit de la résistance gardera ton nom.

Il se tut. Il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, sentant le flot d’émotion reprendre le dessus. D’un geste de la main, il essuya sa joue, puis tendit la main vers Ben et Rey.

— J’aimerais qu’on écoute Ben, le fils de Leïa, qui est revenu vers nous et a aidé à détruire Palpatine et le Premier Ordre, ainsi que Rey, héroïne de la résistance.

Les murmures s’amplifièrent. Les regards étaient à nouveau braqués sur Ben. Il ravala sa salive et essaya de les oblitérer. Rey lui prit la main, l’entraînant vers Lando.

Ben observa durant quelques secondes l’assemblée. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança, encouragé par le regard tendre de sa compagne.

— Ma… Maman… Je suis désolé de tout ce que je t’ai fait endurer, de tout ce que j’ai fait à cette galaxie. Je sais que ces quelques mots ne suffiront pas à laver mes crimes, que j’ai ruiné tes valeurs par mes actes. Mais je n’ai pas oublié d’où je venais. C’est ton image qui m’a rappelé à quel point ma famille était importante, à quel point la galaxie devait beaucoup à ce sourire et à ce regard déterminé qui était le tiens.

Rey serra davantage la main de son aimé, sentant ses propres larmes jaillirent.

— Je sais maintenant que tu fais un avec la Force, je garderais précieusement ton image au creux de mon cœur et je veillerais à ne plus jamais souiller tes enseignements.

Tremblant, il glissa un regard à Rey qui prit la relève.

— Générale, maître Organa… Vous étiez une mère pour moi, un guide, une main tendue. Dans tous les moments difficiles, vous trouviez les mots pour me redonner courage. Grâce à vous, je me suis surpassé. Grâce à vous, la galaxie est à nouveau en paix. Si l’on doit reprendre les armes, c’est votre image qui m’inspirera confiance et me donnera toujours envie de me battre pour ces valeurs que vous nous avez inculquées. Que la Force soit avec vous, pour toujours.

D’une voix embuée de larmes, elle termina son discours. Ils laissèrent la place à Poe et à Rose qui prononcèrent à leur tour quelques mots. Finn put venir, malgré sa convalescence, il avait tenu à être là. De même, les lieutenants Crant et Cassidy assistaient à l’évènement. Ils se trouvèrent émus. Même s’ils n’avaient pas connu la Générale, ils reconnurent la valeur de cette femme si forte qui avait inspiré la rébellion et la résistance.

Seul C3-PO ne voulut pas s’exprimer, profondément triste et n’arrivant guère à trouver les mots, selon ses explications. R2 avait essayé de l’encourager, sans succès.

Lorsque toutes les paroles d’adieu furent entendues, l’on glissa le cercueil sur l’onde. Paisiblement, le coffret d’une blancheur éclatante flotta sur l’eau, éclairé par la lumière des deux lunes de Bespin. Sur celui-ci, du petit bois fut disposé et Chewbacca, au signal de Lando, tira de son arbalète, allumant un brasier.

Tous regardèrent le cercueil prendre feu, se recueillant en silence.

Ben se jura d’avoir aperçu du coin de l’œil, l’image sereine de sa mère, assise sur le banc où ils se posaient autrefois.


	12. Intermède

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici un intermède! Cette histoire en sera parsemée, soit pour faire passer un message, soit pour offrir une bulle de rire et de détente. Car on attaque la seconde partie de mon scénario et les choses vont se corser.

Bonsoir à tous,

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de poster un chapitre discussion. Mais j'avais deux choses à vous dire. Le dernier chapitre fut à la fois la conclusion de la première partie de ma fanfic, mais également un hommage personnel rendu à mon idole. Carrie Fisher a bercé ma jeunesse. Elle fut la première figure féminine forte qui m'a inspiré et donné envie de rêver, d'écrire des aventures. J'aurais aimé un jour la rencontrer. Cela n'arrivera pas, mais si j'ai pu au moindre lui faire honneur de mes quelques mots, alors je suis comblée.

Ensuite, nous entrons dans la deuxième phase de ma fanfic. Et cette phase sera un peu particulière. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet, mais elle est inspirée d'un épisode de ma vie que je n'ai jamais voulu exploiter dans mes histoires, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cela sera donc difficile, voir rude, cela va traiter de sujets délicats, comme le viol, la maltraitance infantile, donc si ces sujets vous sont trop pénibles ou que vous n'avez tout simplement pas envie de lire une histoire évoquant tout cela, il vaut mieux trouver une autre fanfic star wars, j'en suis navrée.

Pour ceux qui veulent quand même continuer l'aventure (et je vous en remercie), sachez tout de même que tout ne sera pas sombre en continu et que je ferais quelques chapitres "détente" qui feront office d'intermède, mais aussi de tranche de vie.

Si ça peut en rassurer certains, je ne vais pas inventer de passé sombre à des personnages existants. Tout cela sera relié à des personnages originaux (remarque en termes de passé sombre, Ben Solo est déjà gratiné, pas besoin d'en rajouter). Et je ne vais pas transformer en monstres des personnages existants non plus.

Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi "Une famille jedi" jusqu'ici. Merci à ceux qui veulent continuer la lecture et merci également à ceux qui auront apprécié la première partie, mais qui veulent passer à autre chose. En espérant que la suite plaira malgré les sujets pas joyeux qui seront abordés.

Merci à vous,

Persephona Edelia

(Oh et pour les coquinous qui attendent depuis une dizaine de chapitres, oui il y aura un passage olé olé, c'est prévu, soyez patient O:) )


	13. The past don’t die, it change us

Les jours s’écoulaient paisiblement sur Bespin. Voilà deux semaines que tout le monde profitait des beautés de la cité flottante, aux frais de Lando. Ces moments de calme étaient salvateurs pour des êtres n’ayant connu que la guerre, la mort et la course permanente. Rey avait tenu à goûter toute la gastronomie locale, ce qui amusa grandement Ben. Poe avait invité Zorri à le rejoindre et ils passaient des heures à reparler de leur ancienne vie et à s’échanger leurs histoires pleines d’aventure. Rose et Finn sortaient souvent ensemble et l’ancien stormtrooper récupérait progressivement de ses blessures. Chewbacca faisait régulièrement des tours de vaisseau, rattrapant le temps avec Ben.

Un beau jour, Ben invita Rey à manger dans un restaurant qu’elle n’avait pas encore essayé. C’était un petit établissement typique, proposant des mets locaux, notamment de la viande fumée aux gaz naturels. Pour la première fois, elle avait enfilé une robe douce en coton blanc, aux manches courtes un peu bouffantes et au décolleté en « V ». C’est Rose qui l’avait aidé à la choisir en flânant dans les boutiques de la ville. Selon les dires de son amie, cette robe lui allait à ravir. Elle n’était pas trop extravagante, mais elle était aérienne. Il fallait dire que la jedi n’était pas habitué aux robes, mais elle appréciait la légèreté de celle-ci. Ben n’avait pas cessé de la dévorer du regard, quelque peu perturbé par son nouveau choix vestimentaire.

— Tout va bien mon cœur ?

Ben ravala sa salive, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître. Il glissa un regard sur les alentours. Les gens semblaient fuir leur présence. Voilà deux semaines qu’il s’y était habitué. Sa vie sera désormais jonchée de personnes terrorisées par sa simple existence. Jusque là, il avait réussi à éviter les altercations. Le ton avait failli monter entre Rey et un passant qui trouvait honteux que Ben ne soit pas déjà exécuté. Il avait apaisé sa compagne, l’enjoignant à laisser couler.

Cependant, à ce moment précis, il avait tout autre chose en tête. Il trouvait Rey tout simplement magnifique, rayonnante. Elle était tellement détendue, heureuse, libre. Chaque jour qui passait, il remerciait sa mère de lui avoir rendu la vie, pour avoir la chance de pouvoir l’admirer s’épanouir ainsi.

— Oui, tout va bien. Tu es radieuse.

— Merci, je te trouve très charmant avec cette veste.

— C’est Lando qui me l’a passé. Il m’a dit que c’était le genre de veste que portait mon père.

Le visage de Rey s’illumina d’un sourire. Ben portait une veste en cuir, qu’elle aurait bien imaginée sur Han Solo. Elle disposait de deux grandes poches et un symbole de la rébellion était brodé dessus en fil argenté. Il la portait par-dessus un tee-shirt à manche longue simple, de couleur blanche, ainsi qu’un pantalon sombre et des bottes noires. Même dans une tenue simple, elle trouvait qu’il avait beaucoup de charisme. Son visage était plus apaisé, plus souriant et ses traits si doux montraient à quel point Kylo Ren et Ben Solo n’étaient pas la même personne.

— Ta robe… est très jolie aussi.

Rey rougit légèrement, riant doucement. Elle tâta ses hanches, d’un air amusé.

— Oui, mais ce n’est pas pratique, ça manque de grandes poches pour ranger des outils !

Ben se mit à rire. Rey plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils furent interrompus par le serveur qui vint leur apporter leurs plats. Ils commencèrent à déguster leur bavette fumée à la vapeur, savourant ce goût si délicat et inédit. Rey mangeait à toute vitesse, là où Ben appréciait chaque morceau avec plaisir.

— À manger aussi vite tu vas t’étouffer.

— Dans le désert, j’ai appris à manger vite parce que j’étais affamée, et qu’entre pilleurs d’épave on se piquait les portions.

Ben esquissa une moue, peiné.

— Je suis navré, mais je te promets que tu n’auras plus jamais faim.

Rey se stoppa net, glissant un regard ému à son compagnon. Elle retint ses larmes, profondément touchée par ses paroles. Ben posa sa main sur la sienne.

— Je suis là maintenant, nos vies vont changer. Je réitère d’ailleurs ma proposition. On pourrait vivre ici, si tu veux, ou sur Chandrila ou Naboo. Juste, pas une planète de sable…

Rey pencha la tête sur le côté, en pleine réflexion. Elle appréciait Bespin, mais elle aimerait découvrir Naboo et Chandrila. Depuis ces quelques jours, elle fut tant obnubilée par ses découvertes culinaires et par les lieux qu’elle avait oubliée de réfléchir à leur projet commun.

Elle allait répondre quand un des clients de l’établissement, un zabrak aux traits durs, le visage recouvert de tatouages et possédant une peau brune se dirigea d’un pas furieux vers leur table.

— C’est une honte ! Comment osez-vous fricoter avec ce monstre ?! Vous êtes une héroïne de la résistance !

Rey sursauta, fixant l’individu qui vint importuner leur repas romantique. Elle poussa un soupir, ne le lâchant pas du regard, passablement énervée.

— Ben Solo a fait sa rédemption et m’a aidé à affronter le Premier Ordre. Lando a d’ailleurs fait un discours à ce sujet, il y a quelques jours.

— Quelques beaux discours ne laveront pas ses crimes ! Son ordre a tué des milliers de personnes, fait exploser Hosnian Prime ! La République est morte par sa faute !

Le zabrak vociféra en pointant du doigt Ben, le visage déformé par la haine. Ben ferma les yeux, essayant de garder son calme malgré la tension grandissante de la scène.

— C’est Snoke qui étaient aux commandes, je comprends votre colère, mais Ben fait tout son possible pour…

— Kylo Ren ! Son nom c’est Kylo Ren !

Il hurla littéralement son ancien nom. Ben releva la tête, fixant le zabrak, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

— Mon nom est Ben Solo, Kylo Ren est mort.

Il cracha sur le sol, fixant Ben d’un air de défi. Un sourire mauvais sur le visage, il reprit ses accusations, d’une voix plus calme, mais plus cynique.

— Pourtant je le vois devant moi… Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas eu de procès ?! Parce qu’il suffit d’être lié aux Skywalker pour échapper à la justice maintenant ? C’est trop facile, bien trop facile ! Mon père est mort par votre faute ! Il n’avait rien demandé lui !

— Et j’en suis profondément navré, croyez-moi, je vis avec le poids de la culpabilité chaque jour.

— Ce n’est pas suffisant, c’est votre mort qu’il me faut !

— Et après ?

L’individu se figea, éberlué par la question. Ben continua de le jauger, sa lèvre tremblotait, mais il refusait de flancher, pas après tout ce qu’il avait commencé à construire.

— Et après, quand bien même je meurs, votre père ne reviendra pas, comme le mien, comme ma mère. J’ai été habité par la rage, comme vous, et cela ne m’a mené nulle part.

Le zabrak cacha son visage dans ses mains, sans doute pour ne pas montrer qu’il était en train de s’effondrer.

— Vous me l’avez pris, vous me l’avez pris…

Un agent de la sécurité vint le saisir par l’épaule, l’éloignant de leur table. Autour d’eux, c’était l’agitation parmi les clients. Les murmures s’intensifièrent, emplissant la salle d’une atmosphère pesante. Le gérant du restaurant, un humain d’une cinquantaine d’années au crâne dégarni, vint à leur rencontre.

— Je suis vraiment navré messieurs dames, mais je vais vous demander de quitter mon établissement.

L’homme était nerveux, tortillant ses mains frénétiquement. Il glissa un regard apeuré vers Ben qui se contenta d’opiner.

— Je comprends, je suis désolé pour la gêne occasionnée. Partons Rey.

Rey hocha la tête, ulcérée. Elle se leva et attira Ben hors du restaurant, passablement énervé.

********************************************************************************

Après cette altercation, ils avaient rejoint le palais gouvernemental. Rey était affamée, mais pire que ça, elle était frustrée de l’issue de cet échange. Elle tournait en rond dans leur chambre, refaisant la scène un millier de fois dans sa tête.

— Ce n’est pas juste, nous étions polis, on mangeait tranquillement et voilà qu’il ruine notre repas !

— Cet homme a mal, Rey, il a perdu son père.

— On a perdu un nombre incalculable de proches et on n’empêche pas les gens de manger !

Ben vint la prendre dans ses bras. Durant une fraction de seconde, il huma son doux parfum de fleurs. Cette fragrance l’apaisa quelque peu. Il plongea sa main dans sa chevelure, posant un baiser sur son front.

— Je suis désolé, par ma faute notre repas a été ruiné, et tu as faim.

— Non, ce n’est pas ta faute Ben !

Il recula son visage, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Une grande tristesse l’envahit à cet instant et Rey put la ressentir très nettement.

— Il a raison, je devrais être arrêté pour ce que j’ai fait.

Rey écarquilla ses prunelles puis secoua vivement la tête.

— Hors de question Ben ! Je fais quoi sans toi ?!

— Je ne sais pas… Je… Peut-être que tu serais mieux sans…

Elle plaça son index sur sa bouche, l’empêchant de finir sa phrase. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, ce qui déchira le cœur de Ben.

— Non, ne dis jamais ça… Je t’aime ! Je veux vivre avec toi ! Tu es ma dyade, je ferai quoi si tu es arrêté, voire pire, exécuté ?

Ben ouvrit de grands yeux. Rey était en train de fondre en larmes et venait de lui avouer tout son amour de la plus poignante des façons. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et vint l’embrasser avec passion. Durant ce baiser, il se vit à ses côtés, dans une jolie maison à Naboo. Près d’eux courait un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, aux grands yeux clairs. Autour d’eux, il y avait de la joie, mais aussi beaucoup de regards accusateurs, des gens les pointant du doigt.

Lorsqu’il rompit le baiser, il plongea durant quelques secondes ses prunelles dans les siennes, captivé.

— Je sais…

Rey comprit tout de suite le sens de sa phrase, venant cueillir un autre baiser. Elle se sentait si heureuse, mais cette histoire la perturbait encore malgré le flot cotonneux qui l’enveloppait à cet instant.

— Je nous ai vus… Ensemble, sur Naboo. Il y avait…

— Un petit garçon ?

— Oui… Nous étions heureux, mais… mes crimes nous suivront toute notre vie.

Rey caressa sa joue avec douceur, collant son front au sien.

— Je suis prête à traverser ces épreuves avec toi. J’ai vécu toute ma vie à attendre une famille, maintenant je sais que nous aurons la nôtre et on se battra, quoi qu’il arrive. Je serais là. Tu es ma famille désormais.


	14. Prise de décision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention, NSFW!

Lando fut inondé de travail dans la matinée. Avec Poe, il s’occupait de la masse importante de nouvelles recrues, anciens stormtroopers, qui désiraient vivre une nouvelle vie. Il essayait d’orienter le plus possible tout ce beau monde. Des emplois furent créés, certains quittèrent la planète en quête d’aventure, d’autres, fascinés par la cité flottante, s’intégrèrent tant bien que mal à la ville. Lando n’était pas au bout de ses peines. De nombreux habitants refusaient ces nouveaux venus, associés au Premier Ordre. La difficulté était plus grande avec Ben.

Alors qu’il discutait avec le Général dans son bureau, l’on toqua à sa porte. C’était un employé du palais qui vint lui transmettre un message. Il prit le temps de l’écouter avec attention. Poe l’observa d’un œil curieux et vit son visage se décomposer. La surprise fut très vite remplacée par le dépit.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Poe d’un air inquiet

– Il y a eu une altercation entre Ben et un habitant au restaurant apparemment, le gérant aimerait qu’il ne revienne plus dans son établissement.

– Aie, je vois.

– Selon le message, Ben serait resté calme, ce qui est déjà bien.

Lando poussa un long soupir. Il remercia l’employé qui inclina la tête et retourna à ses occupations.

– Je suis partagé, je comprends que la population soit en colère. Mais Ben a fait énormément d’efforts…

Il s’installa à nouveau sur son siège, croisant les mains et appuyant son front contre celles-ci. Poe le fixa d’un œil compatissant.

– C’est beaucoup trop tôt, vous savez. Oui, je reconnais qu’il a fait preuve de bonne foi. Mais pour la majorité de la galaxie, Ben est encore à leurs yeux Kylo Ren.

– Que me suggérez-vous, Général ?

Poe se frotta le menton. Il essayait de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités. Il se trouvait lui aussi partagé. Si au départ, il le détestait, il dû se rendre à l’évidence que Ben n’était pas le monstre qu’il pensait être. Il restait malgré tout un peu méfiant, sur le qui-vive après tant de mois d’affrontements. Et il y avait également le fait que Rey l’aimait énormément, ce qui jouait sur la balance.

– Je dirais qu’il faudrait que Ben paye un minimum pour ses crimes. C’est ce que beaucoup réclament.

Lando tiqua. Il se crispa, détournant le regard vers la vue céleste que lui offrait le velux.

– Je ne sais pas… Je comprends que la population réclame ça. Déjà, il n’y a plus de République, il faudrait au moins la reconstruire et…

– Cela vous gêne, n’est-ce pas ?

– Je ne devrais pas. Je devrais montrer l’exemple, prouver à tous que je ne privilégie pas quelqu’un, car c’est un proche…

Poe poussa un soupir, se rapprochant du bureau. Lando attrapa un stylo, jouant nerveusement avec. Lui qui était si posé et mesuré fut confronté à un mélange d’émotion difficile à apaiser.

– Et puis il n’y a plus de régime pour l’instant et…

– Vous pouvez me le dire… si vous ne voulez pas, on peut trouver autre chose.

– Ben est… La seule chose qui me reste de Han et de Leïa. Chewie est encore là, je sais… Mais cela me blesserais de perdre encore quelqu’un.

– Je comprends.

– Non, c’est parfaitement égoïste…

Lando détourna les yeux, cessant de triturer son stylo. Poe promena son regard sur la pièce, cherchant ses mots, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

– Écoutez… Je peux vous comprendre… Nous avons tant perdu dans cette guerre.

– Tout ça, c’est la faute de Palpatine.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec colère, orientant toute sa frustration et sa peine sur l’empereur. Poe approuva, se plongeant dans le silence durant quelques secondes. Puis il releva la tête, le visage illuminé d’une lueur nouvelle.

– J’ai une idée qui pourrait convenir à pas mal de monde.

Lando ouvrit la bouche, surprit. Il sourit, soulagé de voir que Poe venait peut-être de trouver une solution.

– Dites-moi tout Général, je suis tout ouïe.

********************************************************************************

Ben avait commandé de la nourriture de leur chambre. Désireux de tenir sa promesse et refusant de laisser sa belle affamée, il fit parvenir à ses frais de nombreux plats. Un serviteur twilek vint les servir, évitant de regarder Ben dans les yeux, sans doute de crainte qu’il le tue par la seule force de la pensée.

Rey s’était littéralement jetée sur la nourriture. Il se posa à ses côtés, sur un des fauteuils design de la chambre, l’enlaçant par la taille et embrassant sa nuque langoureusement.

– J’espère que ça te plaira mon amour.

Rey frissonna, sa peau devenant brûlante à son contact suave. Elle sentait ses lèvres ardentes et humides remonter jusqu’à sa mâchoire, pour redescendre jusqu’à la naissance de sa poitrine, avides.

– Tu… Tu n’as pas faim ?

– Si, je suis affamé.

Il releva la tête, croisant son regard. Ses yeux brûlaient d’une flamme dévorante, ce qui éveilla ses sens. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies.

Ben sursauta, se reculant vivement.

– Pardon, je vais peut-être trop loin ?

– Non non… C’était… Ne t’arrête pas, s’il te plaît…

Ben se figea. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, devenant rouge subitement. Rey pencha la tête sur le côté, lâchant sa brochette de Falumpaset.

– Tout va bi..

Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir qu’il s’élança sur elle, l’embrassant avec fougue. Elle l’enlaça, intensifiant leur baiser. Sa langue s’enroula autour de la sienne avec fièvre et elle sentit toute sa chaleur le dévorer, provoquant une sensation électrisante qui lui plaisait terriblement.

Il rompit le baiser pour glisser à nouveau ses lèvres dans son cou. Rey caressa ses épaules, retirant sa veste et faufilant ses doigts sous son tee-shirt. Elle put sentir son torse musclé qui, déjà à l’époque, l’avait attiré. Désireuse de le revoir, elle releva son haut timidement pour admirer ses pectoraux et son corps massif.

– hm, tu es une petite curieuse.

Sa voix chaude provoqua un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle esquissa un sourire, opinant de manière presque ingénue. Ben enleva son tee-shirt, se montrant torse nu pour le plus grand plaisir de Rey. Avec douceur, elle vint caresser son torse, jubilant intérieurement. Depuis quelle l’avait vu la première fois, durant des nuits entières elle dus taire ce fantasme, ce désir de se frotter à ce corps si musclé et rassurant.

Ben ferma les yeux, savourant cette douce sensation. Il la serra davantage, inondant à nouveau sa nuque de baiser, descendant progressivement vers sa poitrine, arrachant un soupir à sa belle. Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de faire glisser une des bretelles de sa robe blanche.

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres de Rey, qui fit glisser son autre bretelle. Ben retint un grognement d’excitation et il contempla sa dyade pendant quelques secondes, avant de caresser sa poitrine avec délectation.

Elle jeta la tête en arrière, savourant cette douceur inédite. Un flot inconnu traversa son corps, à mesure que les doigts agiles de Ben massaient ses seins avec agilité.

– Ben…

– Tu aimes ?

– Hmmmm, oui !

– Tu es si douce…

Il pencha sa tête et approcha ses lèvres de sa peau tendre. Il leva ses yeux sombres sur Rey, avant de suçoter son mamelon, lui arrachant un gémissement. Ben suivait son instinct. Il découvrait son corps à mesure que sa bouche s’égarait. Il n’avait pourtant pas beaucoup d’expérience sur la question. Mais leur lien intensifiait leur échange et un seul désir l’animait à cet instant : se mêler à elle et ne faire plus qu’un avec sa moitié.

Rey se tortilla quelque peu, se sentant peu à l’aise sur son fauteuil. Remarquant ce fait, Ben la porta comme une princesse et l’emmena sur le lit. Elle captura ses lèvres en un baiser enflammé, retirant le reste de sa robe comme elle le pouvait de sa main libre. Il l’aida, admirant à son nouveau sa belle, émerveillée.

– Tu es magnifique.

Rey l’embrassa pour toute réponse, explorant à nouveau son corps de ses mains. Elle osa descendre ses doigts vers ses hanches, lui arrachant un frisson. Ben planta son regard dans le sien, l’invitant à continuer. Progressivement, elle défit son pantalon, faisant tomber le tissu pour le laisser en sous-vêtement.

La bosse imposante dans son boxer l’impressionna. Elle se mordit les lèvres, quelque peu fascinée, mais également un peu inquiète.

– Tout va bien mon amour ?

– Oui, c’est juste… C’est ma première fois.

– Ne t’en fais pas, moi aussi…

Ben caressa sa joue, se collant contre elle. Elle remonta sa main le long de son dos, ressentant toute la chaleur volcanique de sa peau, qui intensifia ses sens. Jamais leur dyade n’avait été aussi connectée. Leur désir, leurs envies, leur toucher, leur vue, leur odorat, tout était entremêlé en cette union ardente.

Elle s’aventura un peu plus, faufilant sa main sous le tissu, caressant son membre tendu. Ben retint un gémissement, se penchant pour glisser sa langue sur sa poitrine, remontant jusqu’à sa mâchoire.

Il retira doucement son boxer, laissant apparaître son sexe. Rey l’observa quelques secondes, quelque peu nerveuse. Tendrement, il posa son front contre le sien. Elle pouvait percevoir son souffle chaud, sa fragrance, tout son être se mêlant au sien avec ménagement. Lorsqu’il la sentit prête, il écarta sa lingerie pour se fondre en elle, lui arrachant un cri de jouissance. Si elle ressentit de la douleur en premier lieu, cette sensation pénible fut vite remplacée par un flot de plaisir intense.

Durant cette valse qu’elle aurait voulue éternelle, elle ressentit toute la puissance de leur lien de Force. Mille images s’entrechoquèrent dans sa tête, à mesure que le plaisir grimpait et la rapprochait de l’extase.

Seul lui comptait désormais, ils étaient telles deux étoiles binaires, dansant en un ballet cosmique.

Lorsque la danse était terminée, ils demeuraient dans les bras l’un de l’autre, haletant, heureux comme jamais.

– Je t’aime, lui susurra-t-il.

– Je sais.

Il pouffa, amusé. Cette phrase restera dans la lignée des Solo, il le savait. Alors qu’il allait l’embrasser, l’on toqua à la porte.

– Ben, Rey, vous êtes là ?

C’était la voix de Lando. Ben se releva, se frotta la nuque.

– Oui, donne-nous quelques minutes, on arrive.

– Prenez le temps, je vous attends.


	15. Chien de garde

Il fallut aux tourtereaux bien plus que quelques minutes, pour se rhabiller sans trop perdre de temps à s’admirer ou s’embrasser, ou pour se sustenter au passage de quelques brochettes entamées. Lorsqu’ils sortirent de la chambre, ils tombèrent sur Lando, adossé au mur, esquissant un sourire amusé, le tout dans une posture nonchalante qui rappelait beaucoup Han Solo. Rey se frotta la nuque, gênée.

— Pardon, on devait finir quelque… Enfin, voilà.

— Pas de soucis. J’aurais à vous parler.

Ben baissa la tête, s’inquiétant quelque peu que cela soit lié à l’altercation au restaurant. Rey posa sa main sur son épaule et opina à Lando.

— On vous écoute Lando.

— Allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus tranquilles et Poe nous attend.

D’un pas assuré, il les conduisit à travers le palais. Ils traversèrent les couloirs incurvés du bâtiment rond et blanc, manquant un peu trop de fenêtres au goût de Rey. Elle se sentit quelque peu oppressée, où bien était-ce la situation globale qui l’inquiétait ? Elle ne saurait dire. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au vaste bureau de Lando, qui était bien plus aérien avec son grand velux céleste.

Sur un siège capitonné de cuir crème, demeurait Poe qui patientait sagement, les bras croisés, l’air faussement décontracté. Elle reconnut à sa mâchoire serrée qu’ils allaient aborder un sujet préoccupant.

— Installez-vous, je vous en prie, fit Lando d’une voix posée.

— Bonjour Rey, bonjour Ben, lança Poe à leur arrivée.

Après s’être assis en face du grand bureau blanc de Lando, un silence pesant de quelques secondes se glissa dans la pièce. Lando se racla la gorge, brisant cet instant de son timbre clair.

— J’ai appris ce qui s’est passé au restaurant.

— Je suis désolé, répondit Ben, qui baissa le nez.

— C’est compliqué, petit.

Rey serra ses poings sur ses genoux, sentant son sang bouillir à nouveau. Au fond, elle savait que cet individu avait toutes les raisons du monde d’être en colère. Elle aussi, lorsqu’elle avait vu Ben tuer Han, elle était furieuse. Elle aurait aimé le voir mort, espéré qu'il souffre pour ce qu’il avait fait. Mais en apprenant à le connaître, elle avait compris que l'existence de son compagnon fut un vrai calvaire. Cela n’excusait pas tout, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de compatir. Sa principale crainte était de le voir puni de mort. Leïa l’avait ramené à la vie, à quoi bon si la République la lui reprenait ?

— Théoriquement, la République n’existe plus. À moins de te faire condamner par le Nouvel Empire, ce qui n’aurait aucun sens, il serait compliqué de te faire un procès. Et si le tribunal de Bespin décide de le faire, de multiples gouvernements se manifesteront et en réclamerait la primeur.

Ben serra la mâchoire. Il osait à peine regarder celui qu’il avait longtemps considéré comme son « oncle » plus jeune, dans les yeux. Lando poussa un soupir, tentant de garder son calme, ainsi que son masque d’émotion neutre le plus possible.

— Surtout que, cela serait injustement ne pas prendre en compte tes efforts et ton implication dans la dernière mission, ainsi que ton aide précieuse pour éradiquer Palpatine.

— Oui, mais je suis coupable d’atrocités.

— C’est pour ça qu’il nous faut une solution.

Poe prit la relève, s’éclaircissant la voix. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

— On pourrait te faire enfermer, mais j’imagine que certaines personnes ne seraient pas d’accord. Or, cela nous ramènerait aux problématiques citées par Lando. Donc dans l’idée il faudrait déjà reconstruire la République avant toute chose. Ensuite, quand cela sera chose faite, j’ai proposé à Calrissian une idée. Tu es sensible à la Force et clairement tu en dois une à la République.

Ben pencha la tête sur le côté, peinant à saisir l’idée proposée par Poe. Celui-ci continua son explication.

— La République pourrait te condamner à payer une dette à vie.

— Une dette ? Demanda Ben.

— Oui, il est évident que recréer une République après une guerre pareille, cela ne sera pas une sinécure. Entre le Nouvel Empire, dont on ne sait encore rien pour l’instant, les Hutts et toutes les autres menaces, on aura bien besoin de jedis pour apporter un peu d’équilibre.

Ben tiqua. Il se frotta la nuque, pensif. Rey glissa son regard sur chacun des présents, semblant approuver l’idée.

— C’est une excellente alternative Poe, je l’aiderais bien entendu, on se battra pour la République.

— Vous imaginez vraiment que tous les acteurs de la République vont accepter d’avoir l’ancien Suprême Leader en maître jedi ? répliqua Ben, peu rassuré.

— Contrairement à la première République, si Ordre Jedi il y a, il ne sera pas aussi autonome qu’il ne l’était. Tu seras sous les ordres directs de la République et surveillés en permanence, cela pourrait apaiser pas mal de monde.

— Un chien de garde en somme…

— On peut le voir comme ça.

— Il est évident que tout le monde ne sera pas d’accord. Il faudra vivre avec ça, mais nous veillerons un minimum à ta sécurité, renchérit Lando.

Ben poussa un long soupir. Il savait qu’il allait payer toute sa vie de ses crimes. Lui qui avait vécu un enfer ne pouvait espérer mieux qu’un purgatoire. Mais dans cette situation, si Rey faisait partie de son existence, il demeurerait une bulle de paradis, et pour ça il était prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

— C’est d’accord.

Lando opina, soulagé. Poe hocha la tête, satisfait de l’issue de la conversation.

— Très bien. Nous ferons ça de manière plus officielle lorsque la République sera inaugurée.

— Comment avance ce projet ? demanda Rey

— Nous sommes en pourparlers avec de nombreux gouvernements planétaires. Certains secteurs veulent conserver leur indépendance, d’autres ont été approchés par le Nouvel Empire. C’est un vrai sac de nœuds. Il faudra du temps pour démêler tout ça et trouver un accord, mais on s’en sortira, répondit Lando d’un ton plus apaisé.

— Des informations de ce Nouvel Empire ?

— J’ai mené ma petite enquête. Ils sont un mystère. Apparemment, des quelques informations que j’ai réussies à obtenir, lors de la signature de la capitulation de l’empire, un ensemble d’anciens généraux se seraient réunies et auraient fondé un ordre grandissant dans la Bordure Extérieure. Ils ont accumulé pendant des années vaisseaux, militaires, ressources et auraient attendu, tapis dans l’ombre. Pourquoi ? Je n’en sais rien. Ils auraient pu intervenir bien plus tôt, mais voilà où nous en sommes.

Ben hausse un sourcil. Aucune donnée les concernant ne lui était parvenue à l’époque. Le Nouvel Empire avait réussi à cacher toute trace d’activité durant toutes ces années… Cela ne le rassurait guère. Ils promettaient d’être particulièrement doués en camouflage et d’avoir un réseau impressionnant.

— Comment avez-vous obtenu ces informations ? demanda Rey

— Très simplement, une journaliste a interrogé l’Amiral Althar il y a quelques jours pour le Petit Galactic.

— Oh, vaste enquête, répondit Rey sur un ton amusé.

— Je vois, ils se permettent d’être transparents désormais, après leur coup d’éclat. Vous avez l’article ? Le questionnant Ben.

Lando hocha la tête et sortit une tablette et la tendit à Ben. Il consulta l’article d’un œil curieux, le lisant en diagonale. De ce qu’il en ressortait, c’est que l’amiral était décidément volubile, choisissant ses mots avec précision pour donner à son empire une image positive et pacifique, combien même s’il reposait sur des préceptes militaires.

— On va les surveiller, intervint Poe. Dans deux semaines, nous allons organiser une rencontre avec leurs dignitaires. Nous découvrirons bien ce qui en découle.

La suite de la conversation dévia sur la politique et l’avenir de la Nouvelle République. Poe allait au-devant d’une longue carrière au sein du gouvernement. Le pilote ne s’était pas attendu à une telle vie. Il se souvint avec nostalgie des remontrances de Leïa qui le voyait comme une tête brûlée qui n’écoutait pas les ordres. Désormais, il allait devenir l’un des acteurs de la démocratie.

— Elle aurait été fière de toi, Poe.

Le visage de Poe s’éclaira. Ses yeux devinrent humides, mais il secoua la tête, tentant de garder le sourire.

— Merci Rey.

********************************************************************************

La vie reprit son cours. Elle demeurait difficile pour Ben. Même si l’accord trouvé avec Lando lui convenait et l’apaisait quelque peu, cela n’empêchait pas ses cauchemars de le hanter, le poids de la culpabilité l’étouffer et les regards fuser. Il eut droit à d’autres altercations et ils décidèrent de voyager avec Rey, afin de ne plus peser sur son oncle et son gouvernement. Avant de partir, il signa un contrat attestant qu’il donnait son consentement concernant sa dette. Lando lui offrit un vaisseau, Chewbacca souhaitant conserver le Faucon Millenium. C’était un cargo léger de classe Davro. Ben regretta quelque peu le Faucon et Chewbacca lui laissa quelques souvenirs, dont les dés en métal doré qui ornaient le cockpit.

Lors de leurs péripéties, il put revoir Chandrila, ainsi que Naboo. Rey fut éblouie par ces planètes si luxuriantes et paisibles. Ils voyagèrent un peu partout, surtout en des lieux foisonnants de vie et paradisiaques. Ben voulait faire découvrir le plus de merveilles possible à sa belle. Ils décidèrent de s’installer sur Naboo, dans une petite maison dans la vallée herbeuse, non loin du lac. Ils se marièrent, entourés de leurs proches, et ce, malgré les contestations d’habitants craintifs et les murmures haineux.

La Nouvelle République finit par renaître de ses cendres. Ben fut officiellement condamné à payer ses crimes en devenant jedi à la solde du gouvernement. Beaucoup estimèrent que ce n’était pas assez. Certains furent apaisés par ce jugement, mais tout le monde savait que seuls le temps et la bonne foi de l’ancien Suprême Leader effaceraient les ressentiments, même si cela devait prendre le restant de son existence.

Un beau jour, Finn se confia à Rey. Il lui avoua être sensible à la Force. Rey fut heureuse de l’apprendre et lui proposa de venir sur Naboo pour l’aider à maîtriser ses capacités. Ben fut un peu réticent. Il vivait déjà assez mal d’être assimilé à un jedi, ayant besoin de temps de faire la paix avec cet aspect de son passé. L’idée d’avoir à gérer un padawan était encore plus difficile. D’autant que très vite, les missions s’enchaînaient et il craignait de ne pas avoir assez de moments à consacrer à sa future famille.

Rey tomba enceinte. Comme ils l’avaient vu dans leurs visions, elle accoucha d’un adorable petit garçon qu’ils nommèrent Keldan. Une nouvelle vie pleine de promesses, d’obstacles et d’aventure les attendait.


	16. L’appel de la sénatrice

La maison était à l’écart, perdu dans la végétation florissante de la vallée. Son toit en verre sombre en forme de dôme apportait une belle luminosité qui rendait l’espace de vie agréable. Elle n’était pas bien grande. Il y avait le salon qui faisait office de salle à manger, une cuisine équipée, aménagée par Rey qui adorait l’améliorer en ramenant ça et là diverses pièces chinées, la chambre parentale, la chambre d’enfant et une salle de bain. Devant l’entrée, un petit potager était régulièrement entretenu et un hangar servait au bricolage en tout genre.

Ils avaient pour principal voisin le lac, illuminé par l’astre solaire chaque matin. Rey aimait cette vie. Elle n’était pas toujours un long fleuve tranquille, mais elle possédait tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. Une famille, de quoi vivre décemment, ainsi qu’un panorama splendide sur l’onde sereine.

Leur fils, Keldan, avait désormais sept ans. Elle n’avait pas vu les années s’écouler. Toute son attention fut dévorée par son mari et son enfant. Doucement, elle n’avait pas vu son visage s’affermir. Parfois, Ben lui disait qu’elle portait les traits d’une reine, aussi paisible et déterminée, telle que fut la princesse d’Alderaan. Ce fut le plus beau compliment qu’il lui fit, à son sens.

Ben avait pris quelques années également. Mais elle était persuadée que son visage n’avait pas changé. Il fut sans doute marqué de quelques rides d’expression, sans plus. De temps en temps, il s’amusait à laisser pousser sa barbe, mais Keldan se plaignait de ses bisous piquants. Alors il se rasait sagement, obéissant à tous les caprices de son enfant, au grand dam de sa mère.

Keldan avait tout pris de ses parents. Sa belle chevelure noire, parsemée de boucles, lui donnait un air angélique. Ses oreilles étaient grandes, un peu décollées, ses yeux étaient étonnamment bleus, comme ceux de son grand-oncle, Luke. Ses lèvres, c’était celles de sa mère, de même que la forme de sa mâchoire. Il avait cependant pris le nez de son père, qui lui valait des moqueries à l’école.

Ben avait voulu lui faire l’enseignement à la maison. Keldan souffrait de brimades incessantes, notamment à cause de sa filiation. Son père vivait mal cette situation, mais Rey estimait que l’isoler n’allait certainement pas l’aider à se faire des amis.

Keldan avait donc pour seule compagnie ses parents, Finn, Rose, mais aussi C3-PO et R2-D2, qui avaient tenus à demeurer auprès des Skywalker, comme ils l’avaient toujours fait.

Lorsque ses parents partaient en mission, c’était Finn qui les gardait. Il apprenait à être jedi auprès d’eux, tout en vivant dans une maison plus loin avec Rose, qui était enceinte de plusieurs mois.

Ben et Rey faisaient de leur mieux pour profiter le plus possible de la présence de leur enfant, refusant qu’il ne subisse la même détresse de l’abandon qu’ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Un jour, alors que les rayons de l’astre céleste illuminaient le salon, la famille était réunie et passait d’un moment tous ensemble. Ben était installé sur le canapé en cuir, consultant le nouveau titre du Petit Galactic, pendant que Rey jouait avec Keldan à un jeu interactif, avec des personnages holographiques se déplaçant de case en case.

— Maman, quand est-ce que j’aurais des amis ?

Rey leva les yeux vers son fils, esquissant une moue peinée. D’un geste, elle fit avancer son petit avatar.

— Tu ne m’avais pas parlé de Felima et de Briel, qui jouaient avec toi l’autre jour ?

— Ils ont profité de moi pour apprendre à maîtriser la Force. Je leur ai expliqué ce que c’était et j’ai essayé de leur inculquer les exercices de base en cachette, mais ça ne marchait pas. Alors ils m’ont laissé tomber.

Ben posa sa tablette, se crispant. Il fronça les sourcils, regardant son fils d’un air choqué.

— Ils ont osé faire ça ?

— Oui, répondit Keldan, plissant ses lèvres en une grimace.

— Ils vont m’entendre ces…

— Mon coeur, inutile de t’énerver. La dernière fois cela n’avait rien donné de constructif, intervint Rey, d’une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Ben maugréa dans sa barbe, reprenant sa tablette, consultant les pages sans vraiment les regarder. Rey se frotta la nuque, ennuyée.

— Et Tildan a inondé mes affaires de lait bleu.

— Encore ?! protesta sa mère, qui cette fois, laissa apparaître son agacement.

— J’ai usé de la Force pour lui balancer le reste de lait bleu sur la tête, vu qu’il s’amusait à en boire devant moi en riant comme un nuna. Mais la maîtresse m’a puni, car elle dit que je n’ai pas le droit d’utiliser la Force en cours…

Ben glissa un regard entendu à Rey, qui opina, passablement irrité.

— Demain, on ira reparler à ta maîtresse. Que tu n’utilises pas la Force en classe… Soit, mais au moins que Tildan te fiche la paix…

Keldan baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux derrière ses boucles noires. Il fit avancer son pion, retenant un soupir. Il se tritura la manche de son pull marron, d’un geste nerveux.

— Cela va aller, mon chéri ?

— Bien sûr qu’il ne va pas bien, Rey, il se fait martyriser tous les jours ! s’énerva Ben, d’un ton plus sec qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

— Je sais bien et cela me tue de le voir comme ça, répondit Rey, peinée.

Ben souffla, se frottant le visage. Ses traits s’adoucirent quelque peu et il posa son regard sur Keldan, puis sur Rey.

— Pardon chérie, cela me rend nerveux. Désolé fiston, je me suis emporté…

— C’est pas grave papa… Ce n’est pas votre faute.

— Si, c’est de ma faute, fit Ben, d’une voix teintée de tristesse.

Rey allait répondre, mais ils furent interrompus par C3-PO qui fit irruption dans la pièce, tenant dans ses mains un holopad. Il était suivi par R2-D2 qui se manifesta de quelques bips joyeux.

— Pardonnez-moi, maître Solo, mais vous avez un nouveau message de la République.

Ben poussa un long soupir et hocha la tête vers le droïde de protocole.

— Merci C3-PO, on va écouter le message dans notre chambre.

— Je peux aller faire mes devoirs sinon, intervint Keldan, qui se leva pour mettre une petite tape amicale sur la tête rotative de R2.

— Comme tu le sens mon fils, on peut aussi bouger.

Keldan haussa les épaules et vint prendre son père dans ses bras. Ben le serra fort contre lui avant de l’ébouriffer. Rey l’embrassa sur le front et le petit s’échappa de la pièce, rejoignant sa chambre.

C3-PO tendit le holopad à Ben qui le posa sur la table basse et l’activa. L’image holographique et bleutée de Poe apparut. Il portait une veste militaire décorée de multiples médailles et d’un écusson aux couleurs de la République. Il sourit en voyant les jedis et s’exprima d’une voix claire.

— Bonjour à vous, j’espère que vous allez bien et que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué.

— Depuis il y a deux semaines tu veux dire ? Répondit Ben d’un ton cynique, oh si tu nous as terriblement manqué.

— J’en étais sûr. Comment va Kel ?

— Comme d’habitude, fit Rey qui prit la relève, encore les mêmes soucis.

Poe grimaça, secouant la tête, dépité.

— Les enfants sont méchants entre eux. Si vous voyez les petits des sénateurs, de vraies pestes, je vous jure…

— Venons - en aux faits, Général, quelle est notre mission ?

— Justement, en parlant d’enfants de sénateur… La sénatrice de Zeltros fait appel à vos services.

— Elle a besoin d’une escorte ? L’interrogea Rey.

— Non, c’est plus problématique. Ses filles ont été enlevées il y a deux jours.

Ben se tendit, ses lèvres se fronçant durant une fraction de seconde, avant de redevenir stoïques.

— C’est terrible, continua Rey, quels éléments avons-nous ?

— Elle désire vous rencontrer à Zeltros, directement. Mais de ce que je peux vous dire, les kidnappeurs réclament une rançon de 12 milliards de crédit galactique, autant dire une somme plus qu’astronomique… On se demande s’ils sont réellement prêts à rendre les petites…

Rey se frotta la nuque, ulcérée. Elle n’osait pas imaginer la panique et la peine de cette mère, à qui l’on avait arraché la prunelle de ses yeux.

— Ils ont appelé une seule fois, sur une ligne cryptée. Impossible de remonter à la source de la communication. On va mettre nos meilleurs hackeurs sur le coup. Pour l’instant, aucune idée de qui ça peut-être, les possibilités sont trop larges.

— Nous allons enquêter, nous devons partir au plus tôt, j’imagine ? demanda Ben d’une voix qui se voulait neutre.

— Au plus vite serait le mieux, répondit Poe.

— Très bien Général, donnez-nous les coordonnées de Zeltros, nous allons prendre en charge cette mission et partir à la recherche des filles de la sénatrice.

********************************************************************************

Les jedis avaient préparé leurs affaires. Ils avaient emmené Keldan dans la grande maison de Finn et de Rose, le serrant longuement contre eux comme à chaque séparation. Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes que Rey le gardait dans ses bras.

— N’oublie pas trésor, on t’aime, on ne t’abandonnera jamais.

— Oui maman, je sais. Moi aussi je vous aime.

Rey s’écarta, laissant Ben enlacer Keldan à son tour. Finn esquissa un sourire attendri, glissant son bras autour des épaules de Rose qui arborait fièrement un ventre bien rond.

— Tu écoutes bien oncle Finn et tante Rose d’accord, on t’aime fort.

Ben sourit, ébouriffant son fils, qui grommela en remettant ses boucles en place.

— Oui papa, je fais bien attention.

— Restez sur vos gardes, je n’ai pas envie qu’il se fasse enlever lui aussi, répliqua Rey qui cachait mal son inquiétude.

— Allons, Rey, tu nous connais, ne t’en fais pas, lui répondit Rose.

— Oui, pardon, je suis un peu inquiète avec cette histoire.

— Je vais avoir des amies ?

Ben pencha la tête sur le côté, fixant son fils d’un air perplexe.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien, les filles de la sénatrice ?

Chacun observa Keldan, peinant à comprendre sa réaction. Ses parents lui avaient expliqué rapidement la situation, sans trop lui en dire non plus. Ils ne voulaient pas mettre un mur entre eux alors ils communiquaient beaucoup tout en essayant de le préserver. Cependant, il arrivait que Keldan ait des réflexions étranges, qui se révélaient parfois prémonitrices.

— Kel, lorsqu’on les trouvera, elles retourneront auprès de leur mère, tu sais, répondit Rey, d’une voix douce.

— Oui, mais, si elles sont comme moi ?

— Comment ça comme toi, trésor ?

— Et bien, comme toi, papa et tonton Finn…

— Sensible à la Force ?

Keldan haussa les épaules, détournant son attention sur son jouet qu’il tenait à la main et qu’il bidouillait nerveusement.

— On verra fiston, conclut Ben.

Les droïdes étaient présents et saluèrent les jedis, suivis de Rose, Keldan et Finn.

— Ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera bien j’en suis sûre, salua Rose tout en posant une main rassurante sur l’épaule de Keldan.

Ben et Rey s’en allèrent, prenant la direction du vaisseau.

******************************************************************************

Le voyage se passa sans encombre. Lorsqu’ils sortirent de l’hyperespace, Rey et Ben purent admirer durant quelques minutes la splendeur de Zeltros. La sphère présentait des camaïeux de couleurs mauves, se mêlant à l’ocre des terres et au parme des nuages. Ben avait négocié de pouvoir piloté cette fois-ci. Les deux jedis étant l’un comme l’autre très bon pilote, ils se chamaillaient régulièrement pour ne pas être co-pilotes.

Ils eurent rapidement les autorisations pour entrer dans l’atmosphère et ils se posèrent dans un vaste hangar richement décoré.

— Et bien, ils poussent le vice de l’extravagance partout, souffla Ben dans un sourire.

— C’est la première fois que je viens ici.

— Zeltros est une planète unique, c’est la seule civilisation qui sut résister à je ne sais combien d’envahisseurs en les accueillant avec des cocktails et le sourire. Tout le monde fond face à leur charisme et leurs capacités.

— Oh, vraiment ?

— Oui, ma mère me disait qu’ils ont tous la capacité d’influer sur les émotions des autres, grâce à leurs hormones.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation en descendant du vaisseau. Ils furent accueillis par deux jeunes femmes à la peau fuchsia et à la chevelure sombre, habillée de tenues légères et très design, qui les saluèrent avec le sourire.

— Soyez les bienvenus jedis, notre sénatrice vous attend à son palais. Nous sommes Zima et Zinata, vos guides.

Malgré leur accueil chaleureux, les époux furent pris à la gorge d’une vague d’émotion de tristesse et d’inquiétude. Ben tiqua, observant attentivement leurs hôtes.

— Tout va bien, mesdemoiselles ?

L’une des deux soeurs pencha la tête sur le côté, esquissant une moue gênée.

— Veuillez nous excuser maître jedi. C’est… Nous sommes habitués à accueillir les invités dans la joie et la bonne humeur, il en va de la réputation de notre planète… Mais, la disparition des jeunes Callista et Andromeda…

Elle serra les dents, essayant de garder la face malgré son angoisse. Sa comparse lui mit un coup d’épaule et elle se ressaisit.

— Veuillez me pardonner.

— Allons, il est normal que vous soyez inquiètes. Nous sommes là pour vous aider.

— Merci beaucoup !

Le visage de la jeune femme s’illumina et le voile d’émotions dont elle émanait s’apaisa quelque peu. Elles les menèrent jusqu’au palais, traversant la grande cité de Zeltros, illuminée par son astre et gorgée de splendeurs en tout genre. Tout était pensé pour rendre hommage à la beauté. La végétation était très présente, se mêlant aux architectures avec grâce. Les habitants semblaient tous heureux, et en les regardant passer, les gens les fixaient, emplis d’espoir. Ben fut surpris, demeurant habitué aux gens apeurés ou haineux.

Le palais était immense, orné de jardins présentant de nombreuses espèces de plantes et d’arbres. La faune locale s’ébattait joyeusement, de même que les courtisans déambulaient dans cet espace délicat et serein. Les toits étaient en verre, laissant entrer la lumière solaire avec aisance. Chaque pièce était décorée avec raffinement et regorgeait de sculptures, peintures et créations en tout genre.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un vaste bureau, fleuris à outrance. L’ambiance changea radicalement. L’atmosphère douce et paisible se chargea en angoisse, en peine immense. Leurs gorges se serrèrent et un poids vint alourdir leur poitrine. Derrière le grand meuble circulaire en bois fossilisé se tenait une belle dame, à la peau rose sombre et aux cheveux violines. Elle était richement vêtue, portant une longue robe blanche brodée d’argent, ainsi qu’une cape assortie. Sa longue chevelure était retenue en une élégante et complexe coiffure, sertie de joyaux étincelants. Ses traits, marqués par les larmes et le désespoir, étaient splendides, alourdis du charme d’une madone aux abois. Elle posa ses grands yeux turquoise sur Ben et Rey, se levant à leur arrivée.

— Par la Force, vous êtes venus, je suis si soulagée.

Rey esquissa un faible sourire et s’inclina, imitée par Ben qui tiqua légèrement.

— Mes salutations sénatrice Blanaan, c’est tout naturel que nous soyons là.

La sénatrice essuya ses larmes et s’inclina à son tour.

— Je vous en prie, installez-vous. Désirez-vous un rafraîchissement ? Vous avez faim ?

— Je vous remercie, Dame Blanaan, pouvez-vous tout nous expliquer depuis le début ? demanda Ben en s’asseyant sur l’un des fauteuils blancs très rococo en face du bureau.

Dame Blanaan opina, se triturant les mains. Elle retourna se poser sur son propre siège. Elle sortit un petit boîtier, l’alluma et une image holographique apparut, représentant deux petites filles souriantes. L’une avait la peau rose clair, de longs cheveux blonds, les mêmes prunelles turquoises que sa mère et un air songeur. L’autre était humaine, les yeux verts, bridés et arborant ses dents blanches en un sourire rieur. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules.

— Ce sont mes filles, Callista et Andromeda Caetin. Le père de Callista est un humain, un aventurier comme il aime à s’appeler. Et Andromeda a été adoptée. Étant malheureusement très prise par le travail, je n’étais pas là le jour de leur disparition…

Sa voix s’embua de sanglots et d’un geste tremblant, elle attrapa un mouchoir dans une jolie boîte en ivoire disposée non loin d’elle.

— Prenez le temps, répondit Rey, d’une voix douce et compatissante.

Le mal être de la sénatrice était si palpable, que les jedis se sentirent eux-mêmes au bord des larmes. Ben prit une courte respiration, tentant de faire le tri dans sa tête, tandis que Rey laissa cette sensation passer, ne pouvant retenir une goutte cristalline qui serpenta sur sa joue.

— Elles étaient en déplacement avec leur père, près du lac. Il avait organisé une petite fête. Selon ses dires, elles auraient disparu alors qu’elles étaient parties jouer un peu plus loin… Depuis plus de traces de mes princesses. Et.. J’ai eu cet appel… 12 milliards de crédit ! Vous imaginez ! Ils ne veulent pas me les rendre, je suis terrorisé, je ne sais pas si elles vont bien, ce qu’ils.. Qu’ils leur font !

À ces mots, elle s’effondra en sanglots sur son bureau, intensifiant le flot de tristesse qui planait dans la pièce. Même Ben ne put lutter contre ce torrent émotionnel qui lui arracha une larme. Rey se leva, venant consoler comme elle le pouvait la pauvre mère.

— Je comprends votre malheur, en tant que mère, il est horrible d’être séparé de ses enfants de la sorte, je vous le promets, on fera tout pour vous les ramener saines et sauves.

Dame Blanaan hocha fébrilement la tête, essuyant ses joues. Elle essaya de se ressaisir, appelant des domestiques pour qu’on leur amène des rafraîchissements. Durant quelques minutes, la sénatrice prit le temps de calmer sa détresse, faisant redescendre d’un cran la tension accumulée dans la pièce.

— Veuillez m’excuser pour ce flot d’émotion, en tant que zeltron, mes peines sont très contagieuses.

— Je vous en prie Dame Blanaan, répondit Ben.

— Serait-il possible de parler à leur père ? Est-il la dernière personne à les avoir vus ?

— Lui et ceux qui étaient présents à la fête, oui. Mais mon mari a décidé de mener l’enquête seul et n’est donc pas disponible, j’en suis navrée.

Rey ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise et un peu choquée.

— Vous ne leur aviez pas dit que vous aviez fait appel à nos services ?

— Si, je me suis tuée à lui dire ! Mais il a préféré n’en faire qu’a sa tête. Pourtant j’ai tout fait pour le retenir. Il est parti en douce, dans la nuit ! Il m'abandonne dans mon angoisse !

Cette fois, c’est un sentiment de colère qui emplit la pièce. Ben soupira, plus habitué à gérer ce genre d’émotion. Rey frissonna et continua.

— Mais il est un témoin essentiel ! Vous a-t-il laissé un moyen de le joindre ?

— Normalement oui, mais il ne répond pas…

Rey se frotta le front, dépitée. Ben fronça des sourcils, se tapotant le menton.

— C’est étrange tout de même… Avez-vous une photo de votre mari ?

La sénatrice opina et montra une photo holographique de son époux. Il était massif, la mâchoire carrée, des lèvres fines, des yeux vert et des cheveux blonds en bataille. Charismatique et baroudeur, il aurait fait craquer bien des femmes. Mais Ben n’apprécia guère sa physionomie. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait guère chez lui, peut-être cette lueur dans ses prunelles…

Soudain, l’holopad de Ben sonna. Il haussa un sourcil, glissant un regard gêné vers Dame Blanaan.

— Mille excuses sénatrice, c’est le Général.

— Oh je vous en prie, répondez-lui, peut-être a-t-il d’autres informations ! s’exclama-t-elle, pleine d’espoir.

Ben opina et lança la communication. L’image holographique de Poe apparut, affichant un sourire.

— Jedis, Sénatrice Blanaan, j’ai une bonne nouvelle.

— Vous avez retrouvé mes filles ?

— Pas encore, mais nous avons fait appel au Maître du Décryptage. Il a accepté de nous aider. Il a réussi à remonter à l’origine du signal. Maintenant, l’endroit où elles se trouvent ne va pas vous plaire.

— Dites-moi tout, j’ai besoin de savoir…

Dame Blanaan s’était levée, s’approchant de l’hologramme du Général d’un pas tremblant, serrant ses poings contre sa poitrine. Poe poussa un soupir.

— Elles sont retenues prisonnières sur Nar Shaddaa.

La sénatrice se décomposa, s’appuyant fébrilement contre le bureau. Rey vint la soutenir, se mordant la lèvre.

— Cette… Cette horrible lune ?! Mes bébés !

— Nous allons les retrouver, répondit Ben.

Le jedi se voulait rassurant, mais il sentait que la mission s’avérait périlleuse.


	17. Mission en terres Hutt

Rey avait pris le temps d’apaiser la sénatrice, pendant que Ben réunissait toutes les informations nécessaires auprès de Poe. Il put obtenir la localisation de l’endroit où se trouvaient potentiellement les filles. Dès qu’il eut toutes les clés en main, il glissa un regard vers Rey qui opina du chef.

— Nous avons tout ce qu’il nous faut pour aller chercher vos enfants, avez-vous d’autres choses à nous dire ? Des indices qui vous auraient échappé ?

La sénatrice secoua la tête, essuyant ses larmes d’un geste gracile.

— Non, malheureusement. Merci mille fois, jedis, si je me souviens de quoi que ce soit, je vous appellerais.

— Très bien.

Rey esquissa un fin sourire, inclinant le buste vers la noble dame.

— Je ne sais comment vous remercier…

— Je vous en prie, c’est notre devoir, intervint Ben, d’une voix douce.

— Que la Force soit avec vous…

Les jedis saluèrent la sénatrice avec respect, puis s’éclipsèrent, guidés par Zima et Zinata, qui les attendaient à l’entrée. Une fois arrivés dans le hangar, les demoiselles leur offrirent des colliers de fleurs ainsi que des victuailles pour le voyage et de nombreux crédits.

— Faites un bon voyage jedis, encore merci pour votre aide, nous allons soutenir Lady Alya durant les prochains jours, en espérant avoir prochainement de vos nouvelles ainsi que de Callista et Andromeda. Oh, et la sénatrice vous fournit de l'argent pour vous aider dans votre mission.

— Je vous en prie, nous vous tiendrons au courant au plus vite.

Rey huma les fleurs exotiques qui ornaient son cou, appréciant leur parfum. Les jeunes femmes s’en allèrent, laissant sur leur sillon une douce émotion, l’espoir.

Lorsqu’ils rentrèrent dans leur vaisseau, ils se dirigèrent vers le cockpit, Rey piquant la place du pilote.

— Hey, c’est mon tour aujourd’hui !

— C’était ton tour hier, depuis notre voyage une journée s’est écoulée ! s’exclama Rey, dans un sourire.

Ben marmonna, s’installant à ses côtés. Sa femme essayait de rire, mais très vite la situation actuelle alourdit son esprit.

— Cela ne m’enchante guère d’aller en terre Hutt, il va falloir la jouer fine et infiltration, reprit Rey, d’une voix sérieuse.

— Oui, et tu sais à quel point je suis doué en infiltration…

Rey roula des yeux, entrant les coordonnées de la lune des contrebandiers dans les commandes du vaisseau.

— Quel est le local en question ?

— C’est un vieux bar miteux et mal famé, de ce que j’en ai compris, du genre avec l’enseigne qui clignote dans une ruelle crasseuse. Apparemment, il y a des trafics réguliers, du proxénétisme… L’endroit se nomme « La belle Twilek bleue ».

Rey eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les terribles pensées qui l’envahirent.

— Ils font aussi dans la vente de drogue, bref, plus vite on arrêtera ces criminels, mieux je me porterais…

Rey opina. Elle prépara le décollage, glissant une main dans celle de Ben, cherchant du réconfort. Ben posa un regard tendre sur sa compagne, essayant de l’apaiser.

— Ne t’en fais pas, on va les libérer.

********************************************************************************

Durant le long trajet, les jedis se concertèrent sur le plan à suivre. De temps en temps, ils prirent quelques nouvelles de Keldan, veillant à ce que tout se passait bien pour lui. Ils fouillèrent dans leur coffre à vêtement pour trouver des tenues passe-partout. Rey essaya tant bien que mal de déguiser Ben, qui disposait de traits reconnaissables.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de Nar Shaddaa, lune ultra urbaine aux lumières omniprésentes, créant des lignes et formes géométriques sur sa surface sphérique. Rey prit une grande respiration, approchant doucement le vaisseau de l’exosphère.

Un signal lumineux leur indiqua un appel. Ben appuya sur le bouton, laissant échapper une voix rocailleuse.

— Ici spatioport de Nar Shaddaa, qui va là ?!

Fort peu aimable, l’homme au standard se mit à tousser, soufflant longuement au micro, provoquant des grésillements fort désagréables à l’oreille de Ben.

— Nous sommes des marchands en quête de contrats et des bons plaisirs de la lune des contrebandiers.

Le standardiste continua de tousser. Il mit une éternité à leur répondre.

— C’est bon, on a un hangar de libre, numéro 18-C4, bon « marchandage ».

Il avait particulièrement appuyé sa voix sur le mot « marchandage ». La jedi retint un soupir et commença l’entrée dans l’atmosphère. L’atterrissage fut des plus périlleux. Le hangar était minuscule et mal orienté. Mais Rey réussit, au prix de beaucoup de concentration et de stress, à se poser.

— Bon sang, tu as bien géré mon coeur.

— Merci, je commence déjà à aimer cet endroit… ironisa Rey, qui posa un doux baiser sur la joue de son mari.

Ils prirent soin de se grimer au maximum. Rey porta une perruque blonde et Ben mit une perruque rousse, ce qui arracha un rire à son épouse. Même si les jedis n’étaient plus à l’heure de gloire de l’Ancienne République, ils avaient fini par se faire un nom à force de réaliser des missions. Et prendre le risque de se faire reconnaître sur une lune telle que Nar Shaddaa n’était guère souhaitable.

Lorsqu’ils furent prêts, ils sortirent du vaisseau. Dans le hangar puant l’essence et la crasse, un rodien, armé d’un blaster à sa ceinture, les attendait, adossé contre un mur.

— Bienvenue à Nar Shaddaa, nobles marchands. J’espère que vous vous amuserez dans le domaine du clan Grakkus. Pour pouvoir profiter de leurs largesses, il faut payer une taxe, en plus du paiement du spatioport, évidemment.

Ben pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris. Il essaya de garder bonne figure en laissant Rey parler.

— Une taxe ?

— Oui tout à fait, c’est 150 crédits. Et comme vous me semblez sympathique, je vous fais une fleur, 100 crédits pour vous.

Rey pestait intérieurement. Mais il fallait mieux éviter de griller leur couverture. Elle considéra un instant le mercenaire avant de répondre.

— Vous savez quoi ? Nous aurons certainement besoin d’un guide, et je suis sûre que des clients comme nous feraient votre plus grand bonheur. 200 pour le tout, guide, taxe, et réponse à toutes nos questions.

— 200 pour un tel package ? Allons, c’est sous-estimer mes capacités madame, s’exclama le rodien. 350 et je vous trouve le meilleur hôtel de la ville.

— Nous n’avons pas l'utilité d’une chambre d’hôtel, 250.

— Je pourrais vous dire auprès de qui vous devez vous fournir pour obtenir les meilleures marchandises, 300.

Un échange vif s’opéra entre Rey et le rodien, l’un comme l’autre tentait de gagner la négociation en avançant des arguments percutants.

— 350 et vous comptez le paiement du spatioport, vous répondez à nos questions et vous nous guidez, tout en nous indiquant les meilleurs fournisseurs.

Le mercenaire se mit à rire, s’avouant vaincu. Il tendit la main vers Rey, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses grands yeux globuleux.

— Marché conclu.

Ben admira sa femme durant quelques secondes, impressionnée. Elle paya le rodien et reprit son souffle, elle-même n’en revenant pas d’avoir réussi à gagner la joute verbale.

— Très bien, si ces messieurs dames veulent bien me suivre… Où désirez-vous vous rendre, pour commencer ?

— Nous cherchons en premier lieu à nous rendre à « La belle twilek bleue », intervint Ben.

— Ohoh, monsieur veut s’amuser. Votre compagne ne vous suffit pas ? Héhé…

Les époux se crispèrent. Rey se retenait de lui coller une gifle et Ben se remémora ses exercices de gestion de la colère.

— Nous avons des amis à rejoindre là-bas, répondit Rey, qui grinça des dents.

Le mercenaire secoua la main, commençant à avancer d’un pas pressé.

— Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez, ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Aller aller ! Au fait, mon nom c’est Tarox !

****************************************************************************

À bord d’un airspeeder rafistolé, Tarox conduisit Rey et Ben à travers les ruelles entassées et miteuses de la ville. Partout dans la cité, des hommes armés circulaient, surveillant chaque transaction, chaque échange. La population bigarrée déambulait sur les sentiers de métal et de bric-à-brac. Ben se sentit oppressé par cette atmosphère. Rey, quant à elle, connaissait quelque peu cette ambiance, ayant connu les rues mal famées de Jakku. Mais il demeurait à Nar Shaddaa une tension palpable, qui faisait de cet endroit une vraie poudrière.

Sur le trajet, Tarox avait pris le temps de leur expliquer la situation géopolitique et commerciale des lieux. Le hutt Grakkus dirigeait d’une main de maître la lune et avait un droit de regard sur tous les commerces. Rares étaient les gangs à ne pas suivre ses règles et ceux qui s’y tentaient finissaient toujours mal.

Les tenanciers du bar étaient quant à eux un petit groupe de criminels en pleine « expansion ». Leurs dernières actions avaient plu à Grakkus qui leur avait alloué plus de moyens et d’espace pour leurs activités. Ils ne demeuraient pas moins un groupuscule mineur dans le macrocosme de Nar Shaddaa. D’autant que d’autres gangs rivaux enviaient leur nouvelle position.

Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un établissement miteux. La pancarte lumineuse clignotait de manière erratique, affichant en bleu le nom de « La twilek bleue ». Une figure de twilek dans une position lascive confirmait que cet établissement était bien celui qu’ils recherchaient.

Une puissante odeur d’épices et d’alcool planait autour du bâtiment, ce qui donna un haut-le-cœur à la jedi.

— Nous y voilà chers amis ! La belle twilek bleue, voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

— Non merci, attendez-nous ici.

— Fort bien, c’est mieux pour vous, si je venais avec vous, c’était 50 crédits de plus.

Rey marmonna et secoua la main, tout en sautant hors de l’airspeeder, suivi par son époux. Ils s’engouffrèrent à l’intérieur du bar, restant sur le qui-vive.


	18. Infiltration et sabre laser

Une vieille musique planait dans l’air. Dans cet endroit étriqué qui empestait un mélange écœurant de stupéfiants en tout genre s’entassaient divers clients, dont la moitié était déjà ivre. Un bar se trouvait non loin de l’entrée, ainsi qu’une petite scène dotée d’une barre sur laquelle s’accrochaient deux danseuses twilek fortement dénudées.

Instinctivement, Ben posa une main dans le dos de sa femme, surveillant à ce dont personne ne l’approche. Il n’appréciait guère les regards pervers qui fusaient dans sa direction. Les jedis s’avancèrent vers le comptoir, fixant le tenancier qui était un farghul, un homme félin qui esquissa un large sourire en les voyant arriver. Toute sa peau était recouverte d’une épaisse fourrure fauve, zébrée.

— Bien le bonjour, voyageurs ! Vous venez profiter d’une belle soirée en bonne compagnie ?

Le barman secoua ses longues oreilles de chat, regardant alternativement Ben et Rey de ses grandes prunelles vertes.

— Tout à fait, mentit Ben, nous serions même intéressés par des plaisirs plus… interdits…

Ben ravala sa salive, se dégoûtant lui-même pour avoir sorti cette phrase. Mais il n’avait pas le choix, s’ils voulaient des informations, il fallait jouer le jeu.

Le farghul pencha la tête sur le côté, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. Puis il invita Ben à s’approcher, ce qu’il fit.

— Franchement, ce n’est pas ma Cam, mais le client est roi. Allez voir Badi, le klatooinien avec la veste noire, près des danseuses. Il vous fournira ce qu’il vous faut.

Ben opina et fit signe à Rey qui le suivit à travers la salle. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu’à la scène. Rey eut une pensée pour ces femmes, et espérait pouvoir les libérer elles-aussi.

« On devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elles… »

« Ne t’en fais pas, si ça ne tenait qu’à moins, cet établissement serait fermé… »

Ben repéra Badi qui sirotait un cocktail, entouré de deux demoiselles qatar. Rey prit les devants en interpellant l’individu qui leva ses petits yeux enfoncés sur elle. C’était un klatooinien à la peau ocre et au visage recouvert de bosses et de pommettes saillantes.

— Que veux-tu, femme ?

— Apparemment, vous aurez de la marchandise à nous proposer.

Le proxénète se mit à rire, faisant signe à ses escortes de s’éclipser. Il invita Ben et Rey à s’installer à sa table. Son crâne inondé de picots était tatoué de symboles et d’inscriptions étranges. Il sourit, laissant apparaître ses fines canines.

— J’ai un nouvel arrivage de petites princesses, je suis sûr que vous allez adorer.

Rey serra ses poings, gardant un visage stoïque et faisant son possible pour ne pas foncer dans le tas. Pourtant, depuis sept ans, elle avait vu des situations tordues, mais là, elle avait clairement du mal.

— Vous avez des zeltrons ? Demanda Ben.

— Oh oui, on en a une, une semi-zeltron, mais elle est réservée. Je vous emmène voir ?

Ben opina et Badi se leva, les entraînant derrière la scène. Rey répéta intérieurement un mantra afin de s'apaiser, tout en se tenant prête à agir. Ben garda son calme du mieux qu’il pouvait. Ils rentrèrent par une porte dérobée, intégrée parfaitement au décor. Ils passèrent quelques couloirs étroits et sombres avant d’arriver dans un hangar, rempli de cages. Une dizaine d’enfants, terrorisés y étaient enfermés.

Dans l’une d’entre-elle, se trouvait deux petites filles. L’une à la peau rose et a la chevelure blonde et emmêlée, fixa intensément Ben et Rey lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Ses deux prunelles turquoises brillaient avec détermination. Elle tenait dans ses bras sa soeur, une humaine aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

Une dizaine de gardes gamoréens surveillaient les lieux, armés. Le proxénète se mit à rire et salua tranquillement chacun d’entre eux.

Ben attendit que Badi ferme la porte pour le faire voler par la Force. Celui-ci, surpris, n’eut pas le temps de réagir, il fut projeté contre une grande caisse métallique et tomba au sol, assommé.

Les gardes se jetèrent sur eux en poussant des cris. Rey attrapa son sabre laser et s’élança avec vivacité dans le tas, désarmant à tour de bras, tranchant quelques membres au passage. Ben la rejoint dans ce ballet martial, mettant rapidement à mal leurs ennemis. Un survivant essaya de s’échapper par une sortie dérobée en hurlant à plein poumon.

Alors que le gamoréen ouvrit la porte, celle-ci vacilla et referma brutalement sur son nez. Il se mit à couiner, serrant entre ses doigts son museau endolori. Ben écarquilla les yeux. Il ne venait guère d’utiliser la Force, de même que Rey. Il glissa un furtif regard vers les prisonniers. Andromeda avait la main tendue dans la direction de la sortie, tremblant comme une feuille.

Rey secoua la tête et dans un bond, vint assommer le dernier garde. Ben s’élança vers les cages, libérant chaque enfant en découpant les verrous grâce à son sabre laser. Il y en avait de toutes les origines, twilek, mirialane, togruta, qatar… Et bien sûr, les filles de la sénatrice. Rey prit soin d’apaiser chacun d’entre eux.

— Vous êtes Callista et Andromeda ? demanda Ben lorsqu’il arriva devant les deux petites.

Andromeda grelottait comme une feuille, hochant la tête. Callista la serrait contre elle, plongeant ses prunelles turquoise dans les yeux de Ben. Elles devaient avoir six ans, tout au plus. Ben fut peiné de voir leur triste état. Elle était pleine de légères contusions, les vêtements abîmés voir déchirés à certains endroits. Rey s’approcha d’elles avec douceur.

— Nous sommes des jedis, on vient vous ramener à la maison.

Alors qu’ils étaient occupés à vérifier que tout le monde allait bien, le klatooinien se leva et se faufila hors de la pièce.

— Suivez-nous les enfants, on va sortir de là, s’exclama Rey en rassemblant tout le monde.

Callista se rapprocha de Ben, tirant sur sa veste.

— Oui ?

— Je crois qu’il est parti l’autre là-bas.

Ben haussa les sourcils et tourna la tête, scrutant les corps étendus.

— Rey ! Le klatooinien s'est échappé ! On décampe, dépêchons nous !

Les jedis entraînèrent le petit groupe hors de la pièce en direction de la porte du fond. Ils atterrirent sur un autre hangar rempli à nouveau de gardes.

— Les enfants, mettez-vous en arrière !

Cette fois, quatre devaroniens, mieux armés, ainsi que des mercenaires rodiens et gamoréens s’élancèrent sur eux.

Callista pressa sa sœur contre elle, gardant un œil sur ses congénères qui regardèrent le combat, impuissants. De ses grands yeux azur, la petite admira la précision des jedis, les coups aériens, leurs corps se mouver avec rapidité et finesse, à la fois brutale et élégant. Les hommes cornus opposèrent plus de résistance aux chevaliers, mais ils finirent par céder, se retrouvant la tête dans le décor.

Quant aux autres, ils tombèrent à leur tour.

Ben se frotta la nuque, reprenant son souffle. Il observa le vaste espace, rempli de caisses et de matériel en tout genre. Rey accourut vers les enfants, tandis que Ben fouillait les environs.

— Il y a une issue au fond à droite, s'exclama Callista d'une voix claire.

Rey glissa un regard étonné sur elle. Le semi-zeltron serra sa soeur, les yeux dans le vide.

— J’ai observé le chemin qu’ils nous avaient fait emprunter. Ils n’ont jamais couvert les cages, j’ai tout vu.

Rey se massa la nuque, surprise. Elle porta dans ses bras la plus petite du groupe et les exhorta à les suivre, secouant la tête.

— D’accord ! Tout le monde, par la !

Ben haussa les épaules et obéit à Rey au pas de course.

*******************************************************************************

Après dix minutes qui leur avaient semblé interminables, les époux Solo réussirent à sortir hors de l’établissement avec les enfants, atterrissant près du local à ordure placé en extérieur. Sur le qui-vive, ils étaient sur le fil du rasoir, les armes dégainées, prêtes à trancher. Rey manqua ainsi de porter un coup lorsqu’une voix la fit sursauter.

— Wow, tout doux, ma petite dame, c’est moi !

Levant les mains, Tarox les dévisagea un à un, affichant un air nonchalant qui frisa l’insolence. Rey baissa son sabre, restant malgré tout sur ses gardes.

— Vous avez mis un de ces bazars dans le coin, ils vont bientôt vous tomber dessus…

— J’imagine que vous êtes là pour nous retenir pendant qu’ils arrivent ?

— Moi ? Allons, pas du tout voyons !

La petite togruta se blottit dans les bras de Rey, encore sous le choc. Les enfants dévisagèrent le mercenaire, tout comme les jedis.

— On n’a pas de temps à perdre, nous vous avons assez payé, je crois, riposta Rey en s’avançant.

— Justement ! Suivez-moi !

Ben et Rey se fixèrent, sceptiques. Cependant, ils s’activèrent lorsque des cris retentirent non loin. Ils s'élancèrent, suivant à contrecœur le mercenaire.

Tarox les guida à travers les petites ruelles. Très vite, des gardes les rattrapèrent et Ben sortit son blaster, mettant hors d’état de nuire trois d’entre eux. Rey acheva les derniers, exhortant les pauvres enfants à accélérer le pas, en portant un deuxième sur son dos.

À chaque tournant, des hommes essayaient de gagner du terrain. Des échanges de tirs eurent lieu, ce qui effrayant davantage les petits et rendit la fuit difficile. Tarox ne participa pas aux combats, se contenta de les orienter dans le dédale des rues de Nar Shaada.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans les boyaux de la cité, devant une maison délabrée de forme patatoïde. Tarox ouvrit la porte, les exhortant à rentrer, ce qu’ils firent tous sans broncher.

Tous reprirent leur souffle, éreintés.

— Je pense qu’on les a semés, déclara Tarox, rieur.

Ben serra les dents et plaça sa lame sous la gorge du rodien, qui à nouveau, leva les mains en l’air.

— Quelles sont vos intentions ?

— Allons, je viens de vous aider…

— Pour mieux nous livrer à Grakkus ?

— Oh, cela serait tentant, vous savez… Les deux jedis de la République, dont le fils de Han Solo… Je suis certain qu’il dispose d’une plaque de carbonite toute chaude qui vous attend.

— Vous n’êtes pas en position de nous menacer.

Ben plissa les yeux, sa mâchoire se contractant. Le simple souvenir de son père et de sa mésaventure avec Jabba l’irrita au plus haut point.

— Mais tout à fait, tout à fait ! insista Tarox qui enfonça légèrement sa tête dans ses épaules. Comme vous l’avez vu, je vous ai aidé ! Je pourrais vous offrir mes services ! Mais vous savez… Tout à un prix, surtout sur Nar Shaddaa.

Excédée, Rey s’approcha et tendit sa main vers lui. Elle se concentra et articula chacun des mots avec précision.

— Tu vas nous aider sans demander de paiements.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, sentant la Force l’entourant et agir sur sa cible. Tarox cligna des paupières pendant quelques secondes, avant de répondre.

— Il me semblait bien que la légende urbaine qui disait que ce genre de sorcellerie ne marchait que sur les esprits faibles était vraie, Répondit Tarox avec un léger sourire. Je suis flatté ceci dit !

Rey haussa les sourcils, surprise. Le rodien demeurait presque nonchalant devant elle, à ceci près qu’il avait une lame près de la gorge. Elle soupira, roulant des yeux.

— Mais je vous comprends, j’aurais tenté la même chose si j’étais à votre place !

Ben poussa un grognement, rapprochant légèrement son sabre, ce qui eut pour effet de crisper davantage le mercenaire.

— D’accord, d’accord, je ne vous demande pas grand-chose hein ! Juste une belle compensation financière, et puis un vaisseau aussi, le mien a été volé par cet idiot de Lectus, le tenancier du bar. Cela m’arrangerait qu’il lui arrive une bricole, voyez-vous. Un vaisseau et de quoi m’assurer une belle petite retraite, loin de ce trou. Parce que si je vous aide, je ne serais plus le bienvenu ici, vous comprenez ?

— Et qu’est-ce qu’on a, en échange ? argua Rey, passablement irritée.

Tarox observa les jedis, ainsi que les enfants, qui demeuraient stressés et angoissés.

— Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous avais dit ? Le gang de Lectus a quelques ennemis. Et il s’avère que je les connais bien. Ils se damneraient pour pouvoir obtenir leurs locaux. Vous avez, de ce que j’ai compris, mis un bon coup de sabre dans une partie de leurs hommes, ils sont quelque peu affaiblis et très occupés à vous chercher. Je peux leur transmettre l’information et ils se feront une joie d'accourir pour les éradiquer. Je peux même obtenir d’eux qu’ils vous aident à atteindre le spatioport, ouvrir les amarrages, ce genre de choses utiles. Et puis, une guerre de gang passera mieux aux yeux de Grakkus, que deux jedis qui viennent mettre le désordre dans ses petites affaires…

Les époux se regardèrent, communiquant par la pensée.

« Tu crois qu’on peut lui faire confiance ? »

« Je crois que nous avons peu d’alternatives. Nous sommes pourchassés, notre vaisseau est au spatioport et ici les hutts sont rois… »

Rey se mordit la lèvre, se tournant vers les petits, les couvant d’un oeil maternel.

— C’est d’accord, mais je veux l’assurance que les « danseuses » soient libérées également.

La jeune mère s’en voulait de n’avoir guère eu le temps de sauver tout le monde. Elle dévisagea le rodien, affichant un regard de lionne.

— C’est possible oui, en échange je pourrais avoir un pied à terre sur une belle planète.

— Vous en demandez beaucoup, là, répliqua Ben d’une voix grave, en fronçant les sourcils.

— D’accord, d’accord, vous comprenez, qui ne tente rien…

Ben baissa doucement son sabre laser, pour le plus grand plaisir de Tarox. Il poussa un soupir, s’époussetant sa veste.

— Appelez vos « amis », maintenant, renchérit Ben qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Tarox hocha amplement la tête, sortant son holopad. Il s’écarta un peu et lança un appel, faisant apparaître un zabrak portant un perfecto en cuir et ayant le visage marqué d’une large balafre. Tarox le salua d’un geste de la main, affichant un sourire sur sa bouche de rodien.

— Marim, dit-il d’une voix claire, j’ai une bonne nouvelle à t’annoncer.


	19. Good bye, Nar Shaddaa

Au bar de « La belle twilek bleue », l’ambiance était électrique. Lectus, le farghoul, avait perdu son sourire et apostrophait d’une voix rauque et sonore ses hommes de main, dont Badi, qui se tenait toujours la tête, endolorie par le choc administré par Ben.

— Vous êtes des incapables ! À cause de vous, la précieuse marchandise de notre client a disparu ! Je lui dis quoi au Baron, moi ?!

— Mais chef, c’est vous qui nous avez envoyé ces individus.

— La ferme !

— Ce sont les jedis de la République, on ne fait pas le poids face à eux !, tenta de répliquer un devaronien, lui aussi blessé.

— Ils sont en terre Hutt, ils ne sont que deux !

Lectus allait hurler à nouveau lorsqu’un cri retint son attention. Il sortit précipitamment de son établissement, heurtant au passage le devaronien qui poussa un couinement de douleur.

Devant lui se présenta un groupe armé, composé d’une trentaine d’hommes. Lectus se crispa, dévisageant chacun des présents nerveusement. Il savait très bien qui ils étaient. Une grande partie de ses sbires étaient à la recherche de sa « cargaison perdus », ils avaient clairement profité de la situation.

Marim esquissa un large sourire victorieux. Armé d’une carabine lourde, il tira longuement sur sa cigarette, crachant avec délectation la fumée sur son rival.

— Alors Lectus, on perd sa marchandise ? Si tu ne sais plus gérer tes locaux, on va pouvoir s’en charger à ta place.

— Va te faire voir, Marim.

Marim cracha sur le sol, armant sa carabine et tirant sans sommation.

******************************************************************************

Les rues de la ville étaient devenues la scène de multiples guérillas. Les murmures d’une guerre de gangs raviva les esprits et des bagarres se produisirent ci et là, rendant leur avancée périlleuse. Les jedis se trouvaient dans une navette blindée, accompagnés des enfants. Tarox était à leurs côtés, ainsi qu’une dizaine de mercenaires.

La navigation était difficile, mais le pilote s’en sortait plutôt bien, semblant presque à l’aise dans cette atmosphère incendiaire. Ben demeurait inquiet. À tout moment, ces hommes pouvaient se retourner contre eux, rendant leur évasion plus complexe qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Il remercia quelque part le bazar ambiant qui couvrait leur déplacement avec plus de facilité. Quelques tirs ricochèrent sur leur véhicule, et Tarox s’élança a l’arrière de l’habitacle, bombardant les assaillants.

— Cette navette est armée ? Demanda Ben.

— Bien sûr que oui ! Vous imaginez un véhicule non armé, ici?

Ben roula des yeux. Le pilote qatar se mit à rire, esquivant un airspeeder qui fonçait droit dans leur direction.

— Bienvenue à Nar Shaddaa !

— Oui enfin, là on aimerait quitter cette lune !

Le mercenaire demeurait hilare. Il donna un grand coup d’aile à son adversaire, l’éjectant contre la paroi d’un building. Il continua sa route, restant concentré.

Après une course des plus chaotiques, ils arrivèrent au spatioport. L’enfer n’était pas terminé, des hommes s'élancèrent vers eux, blasters à la main. Les échanges devinrent musclés et erratiques, plusieurs opposants finissant dans le décor.

Une petite twilek glissa et tomba brutalement sur le dos. Elle était en arrière et avait quelque peu trainé, se sentant épuisée. Callista se stoppa, courant dans sa direction pour venir à son secours. Deux mercenaires ennemis s’approchèrent dangereusement d’elles.

— Petites, petites, venez… susurra l’un d’eux, un devaronien dont la mine effraya plus l’enfant qu’autre chose.

— N’approchez pas ! cria Callista qui se crispa, tendant la main vers eux.

Ils furent projettés en arrière, atterrissant sur les fesses. Callista cligna des yeux durant quelques secondes avant de venir aider la petite fille à se relever.

— Tu n’as rien ?

Rey accourut vers elles, paniquée. Elle attrapa précipitamment leurs mains, les entraînant, jetant un regard vers les mercenaires au sol.

Elles rejoignirent les autres au hangar du cargo. Quatre des hommes de Marim s’étaient chargés de l’équipe technique et étaient occupés à désarmer le vaisseau. Le qatar pressa l’épaule de Tarox, le regardant droit dans les yeux de ses prunelles jaunes luminescentes.

— N’oublie pas notre paiement, Tarox.

— Allons, vous avez des locaux maintenant !

— Ouais, mais là on prend quand même un risque.

— Je vous transfère ça dès que je suis payé, répondit Tarox, d’un air décontracté.

— Tu as intérêt.

L’homme félidé à la fourrure doré pinça la joue verte de son associé.

— Bon vent, jedis. Vaut mieux pas que vous reveniez dans le coin, au moins pour un bon moment.

— Ce n’est pas notre but, maugréa Ben.

— N’oubliez pas, pour les danseuses…

— Ouais, on va les libérer, ça fera de super recrues pour notre milice…

Rey se frotta le front, dépitée. C’était sans doute mieux que rien. Il était vrai qu’elle n’avait pas précisé ce qu’elles devaient devenir après leur libération.

— Rey, il faut qu’on parte.

— Très bien.

Rey entraîna les enfants à l’intérieur du vaisseau. Ben accourut au cockpit et prépara le décollage à toute vitesse, suivi de Tarox qui était grimpé en touriste. Il fut convenu qu’il vienne avec eux, à leur grand désarroi. Mais il était évident qu’il valait mieux pour lui qu’il s’éclipse d’ici.

Le hangar s’ouvrit laissant les jedis s’enfuirent hors de la lune des contrebandiers. Si Ben avait craint un message assassin de la part du seigneur hutt, il n’en fut rien. Sans doute avait il était trop occupé à gérer ses sbires en train de s’entretuer, pour prêter attention à leur fuite.

Lorsque l’hyperespace fut enclenché, Ben isola le mercenaire dans une pièce à part. Il conclut qu’il devait demander paiement à la sénatrice. Cela ne l’enchantait guère, mais il était vrai que le rodien avait largement contribué à les aider. Rey, quant à elle, avait emmené les petits dans la salle de détente. Elle veillait à leur bien-être, physique et mental, essayant d’accorder du temps à chacun. Mais quelque chose la titillait. Durant leur fuite, plusieurs fois elle avait senti que les progénitures de la sénatrice disposaient d’un certain talent. Callista semblait vive d’esprit, ayant réussi à garder son calme malgré la situation alarmante et ô combien stressante pour une petite fille.

Lorsque l’enfant twilek avait chuté sur leur chemin et que Callista était venu à son secours, les gardes étaient projetés au sol. Pourtant elles n’étaient pas armées.

Sans oublier ce moment où le gamoréen fut à moitié assommé par la porte. Elle était persuadée ne pas être responsable de ce mouvement de Force. Et elle doutait que cela soit Ben. Andromeda avait la main tendue en sa direction…

Elle prit la décision de s’entretenir avec elles. Après s’être assurée que les autres ne manquaient de rien, elle les emmena dans une des cabines. Callista tenait toujours sa sœur contre elle, même si elle semblait plus détendue.

— Dites-moi, est-ce que… comment vous expliquer ça… Quand tu es allé aider ton amie, Callista, que s’est-il passé ? Des gardes sont venus vers vous ?

Callista se frotta la nuque. Elle se mit à fixer le sol, perdant de son assurance.

— Et bien… Elle était tombée. Je suis allé vers elle… Des hommes armés sont venus…

— D’accord, et que s’est-il passé ensuite ?

— J’ai crié qu’ils ne devaient pas approcher.

— C’est tout ?

— Et ils étaient au sol…

Rey se frotta le menton, observant attentivement l’enfant. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère, brillant d’un reflet azur. Son visage était rond, doux et présentant des traits agréables. En d’autres circonstances, elle aurait l’allure d’une petite princesse modèle, avec ses cheveux blonds et sa bouille mignonne. Andromeda était tout aussi adorable. Mais actuellement, elle était tétanisée, n’ayant guère quitté sa sœur depuis un moment.

— Maman elle dit qu’on est comme grand-mère, osa parler Andromeda, qui leva ses prunelles vertes sur Rey.

— Votre grand-mère ?

— Oui, une jedi d’il y a longtemps.

Rey écarquilla les yeux. Tout s’expliquait désormais. Les petites avaient un héritage d’êtres sensibles à la Force.

— Merci de nous avoir sauvés, dit Callista, en glissant un regard humide vers la jedi.

Rey posa une main douce sur sa joue, esquissant un sourire.

— C’est normal. Prenez le temps de vous reposer, on vous ramène à la maison.


	20. Un nouvel ordre jedi

Ben, après avoir gardé à l’oeil le voyage en hyperespace, se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il traîna Tarox avec lui. Même si celui-ci les avait aidés, il avait du mal à lui faire confiance. Laisser un être aussi opportuniste proche des commandes ne le rassurait pas.

Tarox s’amusa de ce fait et le suivi docilement. Ben jeta un regard sur les enfants. Certains jouaient à l’holo chess, levant les yeux vers lui lorsqu’il arriva.

— Wow c’est bien lui, on a été sauvé par deux jedis !

Ben esquissa un sourire gêné. Toujours peu habitué à recevoir des commentaires positifs, il fut néanmoins touché.

— Vous allez bien ?

— Oui ! Grâce à vous, on a été sauvé des méchants ! s'exclama une enfant zabrak.

— Moi je veux devenir jedi, comme vous ! se manifesta Zahara.

— Ce n’est pas si simple, tu sais, argumenta Ben.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise, Zahara ! s’écria un petit humain, pour être jedi faut avoir des pouvoirs ! Comme eux ! Ou comme les sœurs là !

— Les sœurs ? Demanda Ben.

— Oui, celles de Zeltros, je crois !

À ce moment, Rey arriva dans la pièce, suivie de Callista et Andromeda.

— Oui elles ! reprit l’enfant en les pointant du doigt.

— Allons, Yolin, on ne pointe pas du doigt les gens, le réprima Rey, avec douceur.

— Pardon madame jedi ! répondit-il, tout penaud.

Ben glissa son regard sombre dans les yeux de son épouse. Elle hocha doucement la tête, tout en désignant d’un geste discret les deux progénitures de la sénatrice. À nouveau, ils connectèrent leurs esprits, communiquant par la pensée.

« On peut laisser le rodien seul avec les enfants ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu’il tentera quoi que ce soit contre eux, ma belle. Et s’il essaye de trafiquer les commandes, je pense qu’ils l’entendront. »

« Surtout Callista. »

Ben observa durant quelques secondes Callista, intrigué. Il opina et entraîna Rey un peu plus loin.

— On revient les enfants, gardez un œil sur Tarox!

— Oh ! Me voilà surveillé par des mioches maintenant ! s’exclama Tarox, rieur. Vous n’en faites pas, je suis tenu par l’espérance de crédits sonnants et trébuchants, tout va bien !

****************************************************************************

Rey ouvrit la porte de la cabine du capitaine. Elle était assez spacieuse et plutôt moderne. L’ancienne pilleuse d’épave était habituée à bien plus vétuste, mais elle appréciait le confort de ce vaisseau relativement récent. Ben s’installa sur le lit, l’attirant à ses côtés.

— Elles sont sensibles à la Force ? Interrogea Ben, d’une voix presque incrédule.

— Oui, j’ai vu Callista porter secours à Tahira, et les gardes étaient déjà au sol. Et lorsque le gamoréen s’est mangé la porte qui fut projetée par la Force, c’était toi ?

— Non, j’ai cru que c’était toi.

— Je pense que c’était Andromeda. Elle avait la main tendue dans sa direction.

Ben se frotta le menton, soucieux. Durant sept ans, ils n’avaient pas spécialement cherché des apprentis. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à faire leurs missions et ils devaient déjà gérer Keldan et Finn. Celui-ci s’avérait être un bon padawan, bien qu’ayant besoin de temps. Finn avançait doucement, acceptant de les suivre parfois. Ben se doutait qu’il demeurait frileux de peur de s’éloigner de sa femme, ce qu’il pouvait concevoir. Il leur arrivait que Rose les accompagne, mais depuis sa grossesse, cela n’était plus possible. Quant à Keldan, il était puissant. Mais ses parents savaient comment le gérer et le rassuraient quotidiennement, et ce, malgré les brimades qu’il endurait tous les jours.

— Je pense que Keldan a eu une vision. Il a dit qu’il allait avoir des amies, en parlant des filles de la sénatrice.

— Je ne sais pas… Tu penses qu’on sera prêt ?

— On a déjà pris en charge Keldan et Finn, répondit Rey dans un sourire.

— Ce n’est pas pareil. Finn est un adulte et il… Il prend son temps. Je crois que cette voie l’effraie quelque peu. Et Keldan est notre enfant, on lui apprend petit à petit également...

— Leur grand-mère était une jedi, Ben. À mon avis, il y a quelque chose à faire. On peut… On peut recréer l’Ordre.

— Je ne sais pas mon coeur…

Ben se leva, tournant en rond dans la pièce. L’angoisse grimpa et mille questions assaillirent son esprit. Rey vint vers lui et caressa sa joue avec douceur, posant son front contre le sien.

— Je comprends tes peurs, mon amour. Mais tu ferais un fabuleux maître, j’en suis certaine.

— Non… À cause de moi mon fils souffre tous les jours à l’école, tu imagines l’une d’entre-elles ? Leur faire porter mon fardeau du fait de mes crimes de guerre, je ne saurais le tolérer.

— Tu viens de leur sauver la vie. Ces enfants sont en admiration devant toi, devant nous. Je ne dis pas qu’il faut nous idolâtrer, recréer un ordre similaire à ceux du passé. Mais on peut leur donner l’opportunité de développer leurs capacités, leur donner envie de lutter pour un monde plus juste, comme nous essayons de le faire au quotidien.

Ben poussa un soupir, glissant sa main dans la chevelure de Rey. Il vint poser un baiser sur son front.

— Elles seraient mieux auprès de leur mère.

— Certes, cela serait les éloigner de leur mère. Mais on pourra la laisser les voir autant qu’elle le voudra. On peut faire les choses à notre façon.

— Écoute, on peut leur demander. Si elles ne veulent pas, et bien on ne les force pas.

— Bien sûr. On ne force personne.

Ben releva son visage du bout du doigt, cueillant un baiser à sa belle. Elle le sentait toujours anxieux, mais cette décision l’avait quelque peu apaisé. Il s’écarta légèrement, plantant son regard dans le sien.

— Viens, je n’ai pas envie de laisser Tarox seul trop longtemps avec eux.

Rey hocha la tête, un doux sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ben l’entraîna hors de la cabine, rejoignant la salle de détente. Tarox était assis sur la banquette, en train de raconter ses exploits aux enfants, qui semblaient captivés.

— Et là j’ai battu aux dès cet ahuri de Lectus et ça l’a énervé vous voyez ! Il a alors pris son armada, et il a osé, entendez-vous bien, voler mon vaisseau ! Ce félon devra payer ! Ahah !

Ben fut surpris de constater à quel point il animait son histoire de mercenaire avec entrain, s’agitant de façon théâtrale. Il devait reconnaître qu’il ne semblait, pour le moment, pas dangereux.

Rey s’approcha de Callista et Andromeda, qui demeuraient un peu à l’écart.

— On peut vous parler ?

Les sœurs opinèrent et Rey leur tendit la main. Andromeda l’attrapa et se leva, suivie de Callista. Rey les emmena plus loin, laissant les autres à leur histoire.

— On a quelque chose à vous proposer. Vous êtes toutes les deux sensibles à la Force. Est-ce que… est-ce que vous aimeriez être formée, pour devenir jedi ?

— Cela me permettrait de punir les kidnappeurs ? s’enquit Callista.

— En tant que jedi, on lutte pour rétablir l’équilibre dans la galaxie. On ne peut être partout pour sauver tout le monde, mais on fait de notre mieux, répondit Rey.

Ben resta silencieux, observant attentivement les petites. Il s’attarda quelque peu sur Callista. Dans ses yeux turquoises, il fut persuadé d’avoir aperçu une lueur de tristesse, de doute, d’angoisse et de peur. Un mélange qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Cette lueur disparut rapidement, laissant place à de la détermination.

— Si je peux faire comme vous, moi je veux bien.

Rey esquissa un sourire. Elle tourna la tête vers Andromeda.

— Et toi ?

— Je veux être aussi forte que vous ! Moi aussi je veux bien !

Ben plissa ses lèvres. Lui-même se sentit fondre en voyant le regard émerveillé de ces enfants. Surtout que quelque chose le titilla. Quelque chose l’intrigua chez Callista, il ne saurait dire exactement quoi.

— Vous allez être nos maîtres ? interrogea Andromeda, qui devint très enthousiaste.

— Oui, il y aura notre fils Keldan avec vous et un grand padawan du nom de Finn, fit Rey, amusée.

Les filles posèrent de nombreuses questions. Ben se sentait un peu mal à l’aise. Il finit par retourner au cockpit, prenant le temps de réfléchir.

Il avait tant souffert de son éducation au temple jedi. Cette sensation de n’être vu que pour son héritage, comme un Skylwaker et non comme Ben, ne l’aidait pas à se projeter dans cette idée. S’ajouter à cela le souvenir douloureux de son maître essayant de le tuer… Mais quelque part, son fils semblait si heureux de se dire qu’il aurait des amis... Il se sentait si seul à l’école et Ben s’en voulait terriblement. Rey vint le rejoindre au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, posant une main douce sur sa joue.

— Tu veux en parler ?

Ben poussa un soupir. Il haussa les épaules, jetant un regard au tube lumineux de l’hyperespace.

— Le temple jedi… Cela reste un mauvais souvenir, tu sais. J’étais seul même si j’étais entouré. J’étais un nom plus qu’une personne. Et l’image de mon oncle essayant de me tuer… Je sais que tu m’as dit qu’il s’en voulait, je l’entends, mais…

— Ben, c’est traumatisant, c’est normal que cela soit marquant.

Ben baissa la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il attira Rey contre lui, les mains tremblantes.

— Je ne veux pas que ces padawans vivent ne serait-ce qu’un quart de ce que j’ai vécu… Et j’ai peur, terriblement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Déjà que j’ai peur d’être un mauvais père.

— Tu n’es pas un mauvais père. Tu es un père qui se soucie énormément de son fils, veille à son bonheur, l’appelle régulièrement malgré les missions qui s’enchaînent… Tu seras un très bon maître aussi.

Son époux enfouit sa tête dans son épaule, laissant les larmes couler. La voix de Rey l’apaisait. Sentir tout son amour lui faisait un bien fou. Même si la douleur lancinait toujours son esprit, il savait qu’il n’était plus seul.


	21. The legacy must change

Le vaisseau arriva sur Zeltros. Ben avait au préalable prévenu la sénatrice, qui explosa de joie. Le soulagement et la gaieté de la zeltron semblaient contagieux, et ce malgré la distance. Il se sentait mieux et avait même pris le temps de discuter plus en amont avec le mercenaire, ainsi que les enfants.

Lorsqu’ils sortirent du cargo, ils furent reçus par une dizaine de zeltrons, venant les inonder de fleurs et de cadeaux. Zima et Zinata se jetèrent sur les petites, les serrant fort dans ses bras. Ben cligna des yeux, surpris, tandis que Rey esquissa un grand sourire, acceptant les colliers de roses avec empressement. Tarox vivait sa plus belle vie, commençant d’ore et déjà à séduire quelques jolies demoiselles.

Le chemin jusqu’au palais ne fut que félicité et exclamations de joie. Les habitants lançaient des pétales de fleurs sur leur sillon, saluant vivement les héros du jour et les petites protégées de retour à la maison. Les autres rescapés de Nar Shaddaa étaient quant à eux émerveillés de la splendeur des lieux. À l’entrée les attendait Alya Blanaan, la sénatrice, qui ouvrit grands ses bras en voyant ses filles arriver.

— Mes bébés !

Les petites s’élancèrent vers elle, la serrant fort. Elles ne purent retenir leurs larmes de joie, soulagées de se retrouver toutes ensemble.

— Merci mille fois jedis, et merci à vous, hm… Vous êtes ? demanda la sénatrice, en posant ses yeux sur Tarox.

— Tarox, pour vous servir madame ! s’exclama le rodien en faisant une courbette théâtrale.

— Merci pour votre aide, Tarox.

— Mais je vous en prie…

— D’autres enfants ont pu être sauvés ?

— Oui, nous avons réussi à tous les libérer, répondit Ben.

— Vous êtes des héros. Je ferais en sorte de faire des recherches pour les ramener à leurs parents.

Tarox fixa la sénatrice, l’air de dire que de simples remerciements ne lui suffiront guère. Alya haussa les épaules, roulant des yeux.

— Vous aurez votre récompense, venez, entrez donc.

D’un geste gracieux, elle invita tout le monde à sa suite, gardant ses progénitures contre elle.

Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs décorés de fleurs pour l’occasion et embaumant un doux parfum envoûtant. De nombreuses personnes accoururent vers Callista et Andromeda, heureux de les revoir en vie. La joie était communicative. Rey sautillait presque sur place, baignant dans ce flot festif et coloré. Ben était moins habitué, mais appréciait l’instant, observant chaque individu, chaque recoin, chaque décoration avec une curiosité accrue.

La sénatrice prit congé de ses courtisans et conduisit Ben, Rey et Tarox dans son bureau, accompagnée de ses assistantes. Elle prit d’abord soin de confier la dizaine d’enfants à son plus fidèle ami, lui demandant de veiller sur eux et d'initier les recherches pour les ramener dans leur foyer. Zima proposa d’emmener ses filles à l’écart, mais Alya refusa, souhaitant rester auprès d’elles le plus longtemps possible. Zima opina et se posa aux côtés de sa sœur.

— Vous avez sauvé la vie de mes filles, je n’ai guère les mots suffisants pour vous exprimer ma gratitude, commença Alya, en s’installant sur son fauteuil. Pour Tarox, j’ai bien compris sa requête lors de notre échange par holopad, il aura ce qu’il voudra et il sera libre de demeurer à Zeltros le temps qu’il le désirera, tant qu’il ne met pas de désordre ici, bien entendu.

— Je ne vois pas quel idiot pourrait avoir envie de mettre le désordre dans un tel paradis, sénatrice ! Répondit Tarox, le sourire aux lèvres, j’accepte volontiers l’invitation !

— Quant à vous jedis, j’aimerais également vous récompenser. Dites-moi ce que vous désirez, et je vous l’offrirais.

Rey entrouvrit les lèvres, hésitante. C’était la République qui les « gérait ». Ils avaient un salaire en quelque sorte, rien de mirobolant, juste de quoi vivre de manière décente et de donner une éducation à leur enfant. Ce n’était pas la première fois que des sénateurs ou tout autre individu ayant eu la vie sauve grâce à eux, voulaient leur céder paiement. Mais la plupart du temps, ils refusaient. Ils n’avaient guère le besoin de plus de richesse ou de reconnaissance. Leur existence jusque là, leur suffisait.

— Pour avoir fait notre travail, nous ne demandons rien, sénatrice, c’était notre devoir.

Tarox roula des yeux, dépité face à la réponse de Rey. Alya papillonna du regard, quelque peu gênée.

— Votre esprit est noble, jedi, mais cela me ferait vraiment plaisir de vous récompenser. Notre famille vous doit tout.

— Il y aurait peut-être quelque chose… Mais nous aimerions en parler en privé.

— Tiens donc ! Finalement, les jedis vertueux auraient une requête ? répliqua Tarox, cynique.

Alya opina, glissant un regard au mercenaire. Elle se pencha vers l’une de ses assistantes, lui murmurant quelques mots. Puis elle se redressa, arborant un charmant sourire.

— Cher monsieur Tarox, que diriez-vous de visiter notre plage en compagnie de Zima et Zinata ? Je suis certaine que vous allez apprécier la promenade, toutes les plus belles créatures de la ville y sont.

— Volontiers !

Tarox bondit sur ses jambes, suivant sans se faire prier les sœurs qui le guidèrent hors du bureau. Andromeda salua joyeusement Tarox, qui lui rendit un clin d’oeil, tandis que Callista inclina la tête. Ben jeta un regard sur les petites avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Alya. La sénatrice se redressa et fixa Ben et Rey.

— Je vous écoute.

— Voilà, vos filles, lors de l’évacuation, ont démontré des talents certains pour la ...Force, commença Rey, quelque peu hésitante.

— Oh ? Vraiment ? s’exclama Alya. Je me posais un peu la question, mais je n’avais jamais eu d’éléments pour aller dans ce sens. Ma mère était une jedi rescapée. Pendant longtemps, c’était un secret de famille. Mais depuis la chute de l’Empire…

— Andromeda nous avait dit, oui. Elle a réussi à claquer une porte grâce à la Force sur le nez d’un garde gamoréen, et Callista a éjecté deux mercenaires.

Alya essuya une larme sur ses joues, observant ses petites avec fierté. Elle tendit les bras, les invitant à venir tout contre elle, ce qu’elles firent.

— Mes bébés sont sensibles à la Force, comme leur grand-mère… Je le suis quelque peu, mais elle a toujours refusé de m’apprendre. Sans doute la peur que quelqu’un me fasse du mal.

Ben ravala sa salive, hochant la tête. Il demeurait silencieux jusqu’à présent, analysant la réaction de la sénatrice. Rey reprit la parole.

— Nous aimerions… Refonder l’Ordre jedi...Du moins, un nouvel Ordre, avec de nouvelles règles.

Alya plongea son regard azur dans le sien, puis poussa un soupir. Elle caressa la chevelure de Callista, songeuse.

— Vous savez, une partie de moi est euphorique. J’ai grandi avec les histoires de ma mère, qui avait un maître formidable, qui acceptait qu’elle voie sa famille, contre les codes du temple. C’était un père pour elle, elle avait également un très bon ami, tout se passait à peu près bien... Puis la guerre est venue. Quelque part, je suis sûre que mes petites feraient d’excellentes jedis. Mais au fond, je me souviens aussi des mauvais aspects de cet Ordre, qu’elle m’avait si souvent narré.

Rey opina, l’écoutant attentivement. Ben agrippa sa main, sentant l’anxiété monter. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Les failles du temple, il les connaissait bien, combien même l’Ordre de Luke était bien plus souple que l’ancienne académie. Alya poursuivit.

— Ma mère était mal vue de son ordre, car elle était zeltron. Selon le code jedi, les émotions, l’attachement mènent au côté obscur. Cet aspect de son apprentissage, elle l’avait très mal vécu. Cette sensation de renier une part de soi-même, je n’ai pas envie que mes petites le vivent.

— Nous ne partirons pas dans cette direction. Nous aimerions voir la Force comme un équilibre, un tout, où tout à sa place. Il est vrai que la colère peut mener, si elle n’est pas régulée, comprise et entendue, vers le côté obscur. Mais le rôle d’un maître est de guider et d’écouter.

— Vous me rassurez… Je pense que ma mère aurait aimé votre point de vue.

Alya esquissa un sourire apaisé, poquant le nez d’Andromeda avec tendresse. L’enfant se mit à rire, bienheureuse dans les bras de sa mère et blottis contre sa sœur. Alya posa à nouveau son attention sur les jedis.

— Mais j’ai manqué de les perdre, et les imaginer loin de moi… Pourrais-je les voir ?

— Bien entendu, vous pourrez les voir aussi souvent que possible.

— Je comprends vos inquiétudes, sénatrice, intervint finalement Ben. Le temple jedi a essuyé bien des écueils par le passé. Je ne vous promets rien, mais on va essayer de les corriger et de faire en sorte qu’elles se sentent bien…

Ben se frotta la nuque. Son cœur battait la chamade. À ce moment, il avait terriblement peur de décevoir. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, il hésita quelque peu, scrutant le sol, s’entortillant les mains d’un geste nerveux. La sénatrice papillonna des cils, le regardant fixement.

— Vous voulez me demander quelque chose ?

Elle ressentait ses craintes, sans doute pas de manière aussi intime que sa femme, mais elle prit son angoisse comme une vague et en fut peinée.

— J’ai l’impression que vous avez beaucoup souffert de tout ça, ajouta-t-elle dans la foulée.

Ben se pinça les lèvres. Rey posa sa main sur son épaule, se voulant apaisante. Il hocha la tête, observant les enfants.

— J’ai très peur que mon passé les trouble et leur apporte des ennuis.

— Vous avez sauvé mes filles, je ne pense pas qu’elles aient peur de vous. Et vous savez, les gens trouveront toujours à redire sur votre passé, mais j’ai vu votre valeur, je vous fais confiance.

Ben fut touché par ces mots. Il inclina la tête avec déférence. Un sourire doux illumina le visage de Rey.

— Merci infiniment, nous ferons de notre mieux.

— J’en suis persuadée.

— Après peut-être devons-nous laisser la parole aux concernées, interrogea Rey. Voulez-vous toujours être jedi ?

— Oui ! s’exclama Andromeda.

— Même si ça vous éloigne de votre maman ? Vous pourrez la voir, rassurez-vous.

— Si je peux la voir, je suis heureuse !

— Et toi Callista ? demanda Alya.

— Je veux aider à arrêter les kidnappeurs.

La voix de Callista était pleine de détermination, mais aussi tintée d’une once de colère. Alya poussa un soupir, peinée. Elle serra un peu plus sa fille contre elle, caressant sa chevelure blonde.

— Je comprends mon cœur, maintenant je sens que tu as été ébranlée et c’est normal… Serait-ce possible qu’elles ne partent pas des suites ? J’aimerais les garder au moins une semaine ou deux, le temps de profiter de leur présence. Vous pouvez rester autant que vous le voulez, vous êtes mes hôtes de marque.

— Je vous remercie, après il va falloir nous organiser, nous devons rejoindre notre fils, répondit Ben.

— Oh! je comprends, je ne voudrais pas vous priver de votre enfant…

— Nous allons appeler nos amis qui veillent sur lui et trouver une solution. Il serait bon aussi de prendre le temps de les connaître, renchérit Rey.

La suite de la conversation tourna autour du futur Ordre et de l’organisation. Ben et Rey contactèrent Rose afin d’avoir des nouvelles de Keldan. Le petit venait de sortir d’une journée très pénible à l’école et ils prirent la décision de venir le chercher pour le ramener à Zeltros, histoire que tout le monde puisse souffler.

Alya prit également grand soin des autres petits qui furent libérés. Elle mit en place une armada de nounous et d’aide psychologique, de même pour ses propres filles et récolta tous les renseignements possibles pour que chacun puisse rentrer chez eux. Ceux qui n’avaient plus de liens restèrent au palais le temps de trouver une famille.

Ainsi, lorsque Keldan arriva sur Zeltros, accompagné de ses parents, ses larmes et son regard triste furent remplacés par des sourires et des exclamations de joie. Il fut très enthousiaste à l’idée de rencontrer les filles de la sénatrice et d’avoir enfin des amis.

Durant cette splendide journée ensoleillée, Alya avait emmené Callista et Andromeda prendre un bain de soleil sur la plage. Elle les trouvait pâles depuis leur retour et Callista était songeuse et renfermée sur elle-même. Andromeda faisait des cauchemars, mais semblait mieux se porter que sa sœur. La famille Solo les rejoignit. Alya avait organisé une après-midi pleine d’activités, pour que tout le monde s’amuse.

De son côté, Keldan s’agitait dans tous les sens. Il avait très peur de faire fuir ses potentielles amies, alors il posait mille questions à sa mère.

— Comment dois-je m’adresser à elles ? Ce sont les filles de la sénatrice non ?

— Juste par leur prénom mon cœur, ce ne sont pas des gens guindés.

— Et puis si on part par là, tu descends d’une famille royale, s’amusa Ben.

— Ah oui, grand-mère était princesse et arrière grand-mère une reine, je sais papa !

— Tu n’as pas à t’en faire, elles sont gentilles tu verras. Sois toi-même, et tout se passera bien.

En arrivant sur l’étendue de sable fin, sous le soleil ardent de Zeltros, Rey repéra la sénatrice et la salua, s’approchant d’elle. Elle était entourée de quelques proches, de ses assistantes et bien entendu, de ses filles.

Keldan s’avança à son tour, encouragé par son père, posant son regard sur les deux enfants. Lorsqu’il vit Callista, il se figea. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, obnubilé par la petite demoiselle portant une robe légère blanche et rose, les cheveux au vent et aux prunelles turquoise.

Andromeda, vint vers Keldan, le sourire aux lèvres, et secoua la main.

— Bonjour ! Moi c’est Andromeda Caetin !

Keldan cligna des yeux et sourit à Andromeda, lui rendant son salut.

— Bonjour, je suis Keldan Solo…

— Wow, tu ressembles à ton père ! Tu as le même nez !

— Allons Meda…

Alya secoua la main, s’inquiétant de la réaction du petit garçon. Keldan se crispa quelque peu, tandis que Ben et Rey s’échangèrent un regard anxieux.

— Mais quoi, maman ? Ce n’est pas un problème, moi ça ne me gêne pas !

Keldan pencha la tête sur le côté. C’était la première fois qu’il avait un contact avec des enfants qui ne versait pas très vite dans les insultes, la méchanceté gratuite ou le mépris. Un beau sourire illumina son visage.

— Merci, moi je l’aime bien mon nez.

— Tu as raison ! Maman dit qu’on doit apprendre à s’aimer, sinon on ne peut aimer personne !

— Ta maman est très sage, répondit Rey.

— Callista vient te présenter ! s’exclama Andromeda.

Callista était restée silencieuse, agrippée à la jupe de sa mère. Elle fixait Keldan de ses grands yeux brillants. Quand sa sœur la héla, elle sursauta et les rejoignit d’un pas hésitant.

— Bonjour, je m’appelle Callista.

Sa toute petite voix tinta comme une caresse aux oreilles de Keldan. Il devint rouge carmin, ce qui amusa follement Alya, attendrie par la scène.

— Bon...Bonjour, je suis Keldan…

— Hey bien petit, ça va ? s’inquiéta son père.

— Oui papa, je vais bien !

Andromeda se mit à rire. Callista et Keldan s’observaient sous toutes les coutures, le rouge aux joues. Andromeda vint attraper la main de sa soeur, puis celle de Keldan et les entraîna vers l’aire de jeux.

— Venez-on va jouer!

Sautillant avec entrain, elle chercha un ballon et initia un jeu. D’abord hésitants, Callista et Keldan se lancèrent. Ben fut heureux de voir son fils jouer et s’amuser avec des enfants de son âge. Rey partageait sa joie et glissa un regard reconnaissant vers la sénatrice.


	22. Horizons

La famille Solo resta deux semaines sur Zeltros. Ils profitèrent d’un repos mérité, leur permettant à tous de souffler et de penser à autre chose. Keldan ne fut jamais plus heureux et épanoui, entouré de ses deux nouvelles amies.

La seule tache d’ombre demeurait l’absence du père de Callista et Andromeda. Alya avait prévenu son époux du retour de leurs enfants par tous les moyens inimaginables, mais elle n’eut aucune réponse de sa part. Ben fut peiné d’apprendre que leur père les abandonnait de la sorte. Un jour, il prit la décision d'échanger avec les filles, inquiet des répercussions d’une telle situation sur leur moral. Andromeda avait parlé à cœur ouvert avec lui. Elle semblait plus volubile que sa sœur et se confiait avec aisance. Ils étaient installés dans un des petits salons du palais. Andromeda grignotait une confiserie, tout en discutant avec le maître jedi.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi papa ne revient pas.

— Tu sais, parfois les choses sont plus compliquées qu’elles n’y paraissent.

— Il ne nous aimait pas?

Ben chercha ses mots. Il était difficile de répondre à cette question tant il manquait d’éléments. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme et la seule image qu’il avait de lui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Alors qu’il allait ouvrir la bouche, Callista entra dans la pièce.

— Cela ne sert à rien, Andromeda, il est partit et ne reviendra jamais.

Ben écarquilla les yeux. Callista posa ses grandes prunelles azur sur eux. Une expression froide lui donnait un air de princesse lointaine, détachée du sujet, pourtant difficile. Ben esquissa une moue.

— Allons, tout est possible Callista, il va peut-être revenir.

Callista haussa les épaules, attrapant un bonbon coloré sur le petit plateau. Elle ne lui laissa guère le temps de parler qu’elle s’éclipsa, les abandonnant à leur désarroi. Ben secoua la tête, perplexe. Andromeda afficha une moue.

— Je suis désolé, elle est un peu bizarre ces derniers jours.

— Elle a l’air de beaucoup souffrir de la situation, j’essayerais de lui parler.

Andromeda entrouvrit la bouche. Ses yeux s’illuminèrent d’une étincelle d’espoir.

— Vraiment, vous allez l’aider?

— Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça.

— Merci! Je m’inquiète pour elle, ma grande sœur a toujours été là pour moi! Mais je crois qu’elle ne va pas bien.

Ben esquissa un faible sourire. Il sentait que la tâche s’avérait compliquée. Dans les yeux de Callista, il avait reconnu une lueur de tristesse et de solitude, qui lui rappela son propre regard, lorsqu’il était petit.

********************************************************************************

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Ben, Rey et Alya supervisèrent la création du temple. La sénatrice tenait absolument à financer la construction du bâtiment qui abriterait la future académie jedi. Demeurait la question du lieu qui divisait les opinions. Rey aimait les planètes océaniques ou du moins comportant assez d’eau à son goût. Ben désirait, quant à lui, un endroit un peu isolé, voulant éviter de mettre l’Ordre en danger à cause de son passif.

Après de longues heures de débats, Rey eut une idée. Elle se souvenait de la planète Ahch-To, sur laquelle Luke avait passé les dernières années de sa vie. L’image de ces îles perdues dans la vaste étendue marine lui revint et lui semblait idyllique pour leur projet. C’était une planète océan, semée de quelques bouts de terres, puissante dans la Force et isolée, vu qu’elle se situait dans les régions inconnues de la galaxie.

Ben fut curieux de ce choix et l’accepta, trouvant dans cette localisation un bon compromis. Il se sentait, cependant, assez anxieux à l’idée de découvrir l’ultime demeure de son oncle.

Cette décision prise, le départ s’annonça inexorable. Alya organisa une dernière fête afin de profiter de ses filles avant leur envol. Elle leur offrit de nombreux présents, dont des tenues qui se voulaient plus pratiques, loin des robes brodées et stylisées qu’elles avaient l’habitude de porter.

Ainsi, au bord de la plage, de grandes festivités furent mises en place. Un feu d’artifice illumina le ciel, donnant du baume au cœur des habitants qui apprécièrent le spectacle. Rey s’amusait comme une folle, faisant danser son fils au rythme de la musique entraînante. Ben regardait avec plaisir sa femme et son enfant profiter de l’ambiance, tout en gardant à l’œil Callista. Cela dit, il n’était pas le seul à la surveiller, plusieurs gardes furent postés aux environs, veillant à ce que le terrible drame de la fête du lac ne se reproduise plus.

La petite s’était isolée au bord de l’eau, jouant avec le sable fin. Les vagues venaient lécher le bout de ses orteils, tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans les étoiles. Alors que tout le monde festoyait, elle préférait la solitude, le chant de la mer et la contemplation du ciel nocturne.

Ben se rapprocha de son épouse, effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres pleines. Elle esquissa un sourire, l’enlaçant avec tendresse. Il lui susurra ces quelques mots.

— Je vais essayer de lui parler... Enfin, si j’y arrive...

— Tu vas y arriver. Je t’aiderais au besoin.

Caressant sa joue du revers de la main, elle vint cueillir un baiser, avant de le laisser s’éloigner vers la petite fille. Keldan se rapprocha de sa mère.

— Que se passe-t-il maman?

— Callista ne va pas très bien. C’est sans doute lié au fait que son père n’est pas revenu.

Keldan se frotta la nuque, perdant son regard vers l’horizon. Rey l’observa, quelque peu inquiète.

— J’ai l’impression qu’elle... Qu’elle est soulagée, murmura Keldan.

— Comment ça?

— Je ne sais pas... Elle a peur...Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Rey cligna des yeux. Son fils était plein de mystères. Il se révélait être hypersensible, comme son père. Il sentait facilement les émotions et s’attachait très vite. Doucement, elle s’agenouilla vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

— Tu l’aimes beaucoup n’est-ce pas?

Keldan devint rouge comme une tomate, fixant subitement le sol.

— Je... Je ne sais pas! Elle est gentille...

Un tendre sourire illumina le visage de sa mère. Elle retint un rire, posant ses lèvres sur son front.

— Tu as le droit, il n’y a aucun mal.

********************************************************************************

Ben se rapprocha de la semi-zeltron. Durant quelques secondes, il perdit également son regard sur le ciel constellé d’étoiles. Il comprenait aisément pourquoi elle pouvait se complaire dans cette contemplation. La voûte céleste était un tableau aux mille camaïeux de mauve, de bleu roi et de vert émeraude. L’atmosphère de la planète, plus exposée aux rayons gamma, offrait un spectacle des plus saisissants.

— Tout va bien Callista?

L’enfant sursauta, n’ayant pas entendu arriver Ben. Il se mordit la lèvre, s’en voulant instantanément de lui avoir fait peur.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas t’effrayer.

Callista secoua la tête. Durant une fraction de seconde, il perçut de la crainte dans ses yeux, sa bouche se froissant en une moue figée. Mais très vite, elle reprit un masque stoïque, effaçant toute trace d’émotion.

—Ce n’est pas grave, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Je peux m’asseoir?

L’enfant hocha la tête, esquissant un léger sourire. Ben se posa à ses côtés, appréciant le contact du sable chaud sur sa peau. Il avait accepté de porter une des créations de Zima, une fine tunique de soie et de coton bleue couvrait son torse avec légèreté, le laissant profiter de la chaleur des lieux. Elle était brodée d’arabesques stylisées en fil d’argent. Un pantalon gris clair complétait sa tenue. Il avait retiré ses chaussures pour bénéficier de la fraîcheur estivale. Il hésita quelques instants, avant de prendre la parole.

— Tu n’as pas envie de profiter de la fête?

— Je suis un peu fatigué...

— C’est vrai que vous avez beaucoup bougé avec Keldan. Vous avez fait le tour de l'îlot non loin d’ici, c’est ça?

— Oui, l’île d’Agape.

— C’était bien?

— Oui, il y a de jolies créatures marines à observer là-bas.

Le visage de Ben s’éclaira. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de la petite, attentif. Callista se crispa légèrement, mais donna le change en reprenant la parole.

— Keldan a dit que quand on sera grands, on se mariera lui et moi.

Ben écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ce qu’elle venait de dire. Il était à la fois attendri et amusé, imaginant parfaitement son fils se lancer. Il avait bien compris qu’il avait eu le béguin pour la petite demoiselle. Ce n’était qu’un amour d’enfant, mais cela le rendait heureux. La veille, Keldan lui avait demandé des conseils. Il était rouge comme une écrevisse de Naboo et se rongeait les ongles. Avec patience, Ben prit le temps de le guider, l’encourageant à exprimer ce qu’il avait sur le coeur, en évitant au préalable de dire qu’elle n’était rien, ce qui aurait été fâcheux.

— Oui, je crois qu’il t’aime bien.

Callista se tritura les doigts, égarant à nouveau son attention sur le lointain. Ben se frotta la nuque. Une sensation tenace lui prenait à la gorge. Celle d’être actuellement à la place de son ancien ami du temple, Tai, qui essayait tant bien que mal de discuter avec lui et d’atteindre cette couche impénétrable de son être qu’il dissimulait aux yeux de tous. Il le sentait, cette petite cachait un poids, une douleur qui devait sans doute lui déchirer l’âme. Mais la faire parler n’allait pas être facile.

Il sonda à nouveau l’enfant, posant ses prunelles sombres sur elle.

— Tu n’es pas trop triste de partir? Et... Ton père ne te manque pas trop?

Callista se figea. Elle baissa les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec le sable mouillé du bout des doigts.

— Non, il ne me manque pas.

Ben se frotta la nuque. Il était persuadé qu’elle mentait pour se protéger. Pourtant elle semblait terriblement sincère. Elle releva la tête et afficha un sourire joyeux, qui trancha brutalement avec son attitude deux secondes plus tôt.

— Ma mère va me manquer, mais grâce à vous je pourrais la voir. Et Andromeda sera là ainsi que mon futur mari!

Ben se mit à rire. Callista pouffa légèrement, croisant son regard de ses prunelles azur. Une douce émotion dansait en une étincelle pétillante, la rendant lumineuse.


	23. Souvenirs

**7 ans plus tôt**

**Naboo, Maison Solo.**

Rey avait du mal à dormir. Malgré la sérénité des lieux, la fraîcheur agréable de la nuit et la présence réconfortante de son époux, quelque chose avait changé. Elle sentait une perturbation dans la Force et elle peinait à comprendre ce que cela induisait. Ce dont elle était certaine, c’est que cela n’impliquait guère une influence malfaisante ou le côté obscur. Non, cela venait d’elle-même, du plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle tournait depuis une heure dans le lit conjugal. Elle se figea et posa son regard sur son compagnon. Allongé sur le dos, il profitait d’un sommeil serein. Sa respiration demeurait régulière et son torse se soulevait et s’abaissait paisiblement, au rythme de son souffle. Pendant longtemps, Ben peinait à dormir. Il faisait de nombreux cauchemars, liés à son passé douloureux. Parfois, sans le vouloir, elle partageait ses rêves, percevait ces images terribles qui le hantaient. Chaque fois, il s’en voulait de l’avoir accablé de ces songes et elle culpabilisait d’avoir aperçu des visions qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Mais cette nuit, il dormait paisiblement. Cela la rassurait. Quelque part, il allait mieux, progressivement. Sans doute que cela prendrait encore des années pour adoucir ses peines sans doute restera-t-il marqué à vie par ces traumatismes. C’était un travail fastidieux et quotidien, mais elle croyait en lui. Parfois, le souvenir de leur première rencontre lui revenait à l’esprit. Il n’y avait plus rien de comparable, si ce n’était cette peur qu’elle retrouvait quelquefois dans ses prunelles sombres.

Quelque part, elle se disait que Kylo Ren n’était autre que Ben Solo perdu, isolé et loin de tous. Plus elle en avait appris sur son histoire, plus elle fut ulcérée. Elle haïssait son grand-père d’avoir été un pervers, qui s’était acharné sur des générations d’une seule et même famille. Parfois, une puissante nausée lui saisissait la poitrine. Se savoir associée à cet homme la rendait malade. Bien qu’elle possédait le choix de son héritage, son nom et sa destinée, être la petite fille d’un tel individu lui était insupportable. Ben la rassurait sur ce point, en lui disant qu’elle n’avait rien de commun avec cet être et qu’elle demeurait son rayon de soleil, quelle que soit son origine. Après tout, il l’aimait même si ses parents n’avaient été que des pilleurs alcoolisés.

Alors qu’elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit une main chaude se glisser sur son ventre. Tournant doucement la tête, elle croisa son regard, scintillant d’une étincelle captivante. Elle se mordit la lèvre, murmurant.

— Pardon, mon amour, je t’ai réveillé?

Ben secoua la tête, se rapprochant d’elle. Il vint poser ses lèvres brûlantes dans son cou, faisant naître une chaleur intense au creux de ses reins. D’un geste presque religieux, il caressa son ventre avec une grande tendresse.

— J’ai senti quelque chose...

Rey entrouvrit la bouche, glissant ses mains sur les joues de Ben. Il releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— Je crois que... C’est...

Il cherchait ses mots, sentant l’émotion le gagnait. Rey posa sa main sur la sienne, peinant à le suivre. Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit. Elle se remémora cette vision qu’ils avaient partagée ensemble, sept ans plus tôt. Ce songe si doux où ils vivaient tous les deux dans une vallée herbeuse et avaient un enfant. Après tout, la moitié s’étaient réalisé, il ne manquait plus que leur fils.

Instinctivement, Rey glissa ses mains sur son ventre, caressant les doigts de Ben qui effleuraient sa peau avec douceur. Mille sensations l’envahirent à cet instant. La joie, la peur, la tendresse, l’excitation. Elle se souvint du festival de Pausana, où elle avait admiré ces enfants rieurs et joyeux devant un spectacle. Déjà à l’époque, une étincelle vivace brûlait dans son cœur. Longtemps, elle avait espéré cette vie, maintenant elle pouvait profiter pleinement de ce cadeau inestimable. D’une voix tremblotante, elle s’exprima, se rapprochant un peu plus de Ben.

— C’est merveilleux, Ben. Je crois que... Nous allons...

— Avoir un enfant, oui...

Soudain, Ben fronça les sourcils. D’un geste, il la serra contre lui, pressant sa main contre son abdomen. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer. Rey papillonna des cils, peinant à comprendre son angoisse subite. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle tilt.

— Ben...

— Attends, mon amour, je préfère vérifier...

— Ben, il est mort, il ne viendra pas le hanter.

Ben rouvrit les yeux. Rey fut saisie par l’immense terreur qui transparut dans ses prunelles. Avec délicatesse, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, plaquant son front contre le sien.

— Ben, tout va bien, je n’ai rien senti de tel.

— On ne sait jamais mon cœur... Cet... Il est bien mort une première fois avant de me hanter depuis le premier jour de mon existence...

Rey poussa un léger soupir. Elle comprenait sa peur. Machinalement, elle plongea ses doigts dans sa chevelure corbeau, essayant de l’apaiser.

— Cela fait un an maintenant, tu l’aurais senti s’il avait survécu, tu ne penses pas?

— Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu’il se cache, qu’il attendait que notre enfant apparaisse dans ton ventre, pour recommencer...

— Ben...

— S’il te plaît, laisse-moi vérifier...

Ben croisa à nouveau ses prunelles et Rey eut l’impression de voir un porg malheureux. Elle céda, ne pouvant rien faire face à un tel regard. Ben prit une grande inspiration et se concentra, focalisant son attention sur son futur enfant.

********************************************************************************

Le lendemain, Rey annonça la grande nouvelle à Rose. Celle-ci fut transportée de joie. Elle sautillait dans tous les sens, s’exclamant à tûte tête dans le salon du couple de jedis. Ben s’était absenté. Il avait passé presque cinq heures durant la nuit à traquer la présence de Palpatine dans le ventre de Rey, sans rien trouver. Malgré cela, il demeurait angoissé à l’idée que le seigneur sith s’en prenne à sa progéniture.

Dès l’aube, il se plongea dans les quelques livres que sa femme avait sauvées d’Ahch-To. Il s’était enfermé dans la chambre pendant des heures, daignant seulement se rafraîchir et boire un verre de lait bleu. Rey se tua à le convaincre qu’il n’y avait rien à craindre, mais Ben s’obstinait à trouver une solution pour démasquer son vieil ennemi de l’esprit de leur bébé. Vers midi, il partit prendre l’air, pour ne pas exploser, tant il était stressé.

Rose tourna la tête autour d’elle.

— Ben n’est pas là?

— Non, il s’aère un peu l’esprit, lui répondit Rey, haussant les épaules.

— Oh, il est secoué par la nouvelle? Je peux comprendre, c’est un changement de vie total!

— Il est très heureux, mais il s’inquiète... C’est compliqué.

Rose cligna des yeux. Rey prépara une boisson chaude, faisant chauffer de l’eau dans une théière en métal sur la gazinière rafistolée de la cuisine. Son amie la rejoint, se frottant la nuque.

— Tu es sûre que tout va bien?

Rey poussa un léger soupir. Elle glissa ses prunelles embrumées vers son amie. Quelques cernes marquaient son regard fatigué. Elle avait passé la nuit à rassurer son époux.

— Disons que Ben s’inquiète à l’idée que Palpatine pourrait hanter notre enfant.

— Pardon? Mais cela ne risque pas! Il est mort!

— C’est compliqué. Il était censé être mort du temps ou Han et Leïa sont devenus parents.

Rose se mordit la lèvre, penchant la tête sur le côté. Rey se frotta les yeux et reprit machinalement sa préparation, tout en marmonnant.

— Mais à mon sens, il n’y a pas de risque. Je n’ai pas senti d’aura noire qui entourerait mon ventre, ou je ne sais quoi.

— J’avoue que je ne saurais te dire, je ne comprends pas tout à ces histoires de Force et de jedis... Mais je suis de tout cœur avec vous.

Rey esquissa un léger sourire, serrant Rose dans ses bras. Celle-ci tapota son épaule avant de s’écarter, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Ne t’en fais pas. Je comprends qu’avec son passé chargé, il s’inquiète. Mais on ne laissera personne s’en prendre à votre enfant!

— Merci Rose.

********************************************************************************

Ben marchait sans s’arrêter. Autour de lui, la flore et la faune paisible de Naboo semblaient imperturbables. Les innombrables vallées herbeuses dans lesquelles les nunas s’ébattaient joyeusement ressemblaient à des cartes postales. Mais l’esprit de Ben était assombri de mille pensées. Il n’arrivait pas à se calmer. Il n’arrêtait pas de se dire qu’à cet instant, Palpatine devait essayer de modeler la conscience de son enfant pour en faire un pantin.

Il avait veillé à emprunter des chemins peu fréquentés. Depuis le début de son trajet, il n’avait croisé que quelques paysans, qui l’avaient fixé d’un œil mauvais. Ben ne leur avait guère prêté attention, trop habitué à ce genre d’accueil.

Soudain, il se figea. La douleur devint insupportable. Elle n’était guère physique, mais bien psychologique. Cela faisait des heures qu’il ressassait le passé, qu’il paniquait... Il était à bout.

Mollement, il se laissa tomber dans l’herbe.

Doucement, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Pendant des années, depuis qu’il existait, une voix fourbe et insidieuse avait modelé son esprit. Elle l’avait dressé contre sa famille, ses amis, contre le monde entier. Maintenant, il pouvait enfin savourer la liberté, la sérénité d’un esprit débarrassé de son bourreau. Mais si c’était si simple... Force était de constater qu’on ne pouvait effacer trente ans de supplice aussi aisément. Même si Rey le soutenait et l’aimait de tout son cœur, il ne pouvait réparer son mental en si peu de temps.

Alors qu’il se noyait dans son chagrin, une douce voix vint tinter à ses oreilles. Il leva la tête, scrutant les environs. Personne. Seules quelques bêtes poussèrent quelques grognements de ruminants, perturbaient le calme des lieux. Ben fronça les sourcils. Il allait se lever lorsqu’à nouveau, ce timbre doux et familier se manifesta à lui.

« Ben...»

Ben ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il tremblait, reconnaissant entre mille ce parfum, cette présence féminine douce et réconfortante.

— Maman?

— Oui, Ben. Je suis là.

Il la percevait très nettement. Ouvrant ses prunelles sombres, il la vit. Elle était là, habillée d’une robe brodée et cintrée, qui lui donnait un air noble. Elle portait une coiffure élaborée, décorée de fleurs qu’il reconnut comme étant celles qu’il avait déposées dans son cercueil pour ses funérailles. Arborant un doux sourire, elle s’approcha de lui, vaporeuse.

— Tu n’as plus à t’inquiéter, mon fils. Palpatine ne peut plus vous faire du mal.

— Maman, comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?

— Nous avons veillé à ce qu’il ne revienne plus. Je ne peux pas t’en dire plus, les fantômes de Force ont leurs petits secrets.

Elle fit un clin d’œil, qui arracha un léger sourire à son fils. Il se redressa doucement, se frottant la nuque, cherchant ses mots.

— Merci... Je...euh...

— Je suis désolé mon fils, je n’ai pas été une bonne mère.

Ben baissa la tête, ses lèvres se figeant en une moue indescriptible. Leïa afficha une triste mine, continuant sur sa lancée.

— J’aurais dû être plus présente pour toi, te protéger de ce monstre, venir te chercher lorsque ton oncle a commis cette terrible erreur... Nous étions tous perdus, mais nous t’avons abandonné. Je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner, mais j’avais besoin de te le dire. Je t’aime, je sais que je ne peux effacer les erreurs du passé.

Sa voix était embuée par le chagrin. Ben releva le menton, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il poussa un long soupir.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J’aurais besoin de temps... J’ai tellement de craintes... Je ne sais pas par où commencer...

— Commence par prendre soin de toi, de ta femme et de ton futur enfant. Apaise-toi et sois heureux. C’est tout ce qui compte désormais.

Une vague de douceur et d’émotions parcourues Ben. Leïa esquissa un doux sourire, qui restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il n’eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu’elle disparut, laissant à nouveau place à l’horizon, à la tendre fragrance de l’herbe coupée et des fleurs de Naboo.

Le cœur plus léger, Ben décida de rentrer à la maison. Il n’avait plus qu’une hâte, retrouver la chaleur des bras de son épouse et prendre soin d’elle et de leur bébé.


	24. Déménagement, partie 1

Le voyage fut une grande expédition. Premièrement, il fallait se diriger sur Naboo, pour récupérer toutes les affaires de la famille Solo et faire du tri. Rose et Finn furent prévenus du projet et eurent le temps de prendre une décision. Finn n’était vraiment pas prêt à se lancer, encore moins à devenir maître jedi. Ils choisirent de rester un moment sur la planète bleue, avec leur progéniture. Rose n’allait pas tarder à accoucher et la perspective d’élever un nourrisson sur une île où la météo demeurait capricieuse et le confort spartiate ne les rassurait pas.

Callista et Andromeda découvrirent Naboo avec joie. Il leur semblait que ces petites s’émerveillaient d’un rien, ce qui était attendrissant. Cependant, Callista restait un mystère. Parfois, elle riait aux éclats avec sa sœur et Keldan et courait gaiement dans l’herbe, tachant sa robe claire de boue et de reste de terre. Rey eut une frayeur lorsqu’elle essaya, avec Andromeda, de chevaucher un nuna. Mais parfois, elle s’isolait, regardant fixement le ciel pendant de longues minutes. La nuit, elle faisait des cauchemars terrifiants et hurlait à pleins poumons. Rey comprit qu’elle avait peur du noir et elle lui rafistola une petite veilleuse pour l’aider à se reposer. Callista ne pouvait pas dormir sans sa jeune sœur. Elle la serrait fort contre elle, la protégeant contre des monstres imaginaires.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, le grand départ fut organisé. Tout le monde s’était réuni à la maison Solo pour donner un coup de main. L’ensemble des meubles et affaires fut empaqueté avec soin dans le cargo, lorsqu’un visiteur inopiné fit son apparition. Au loin, un vaisseau bien familier vint se poser non loin de chez eux. Le Faucon Millenium n’avait pas changé. Il demeurait mythique, malgré son grand âge. Chewbacca descendit d’un pas guilleret de la nacelle, poussant un long mugissement de joie en voyant Ben et Rey. Mise à part quelques poils grisonnants, il avait à peine vieilli. De sa forte poigne, il les serra dans ses bras.

— Rwarrrrgh !

— Chewie ! Quelle surprise ! s’exclama Ben dans un grand sourire.

Chewbacca leur expliqua que Rose l’avait contacté. Les yeux de Rey pétillèrent de joie, se posant avec tendresse sur Rose qui serra son épaule. Soudain, un autre vaisseau apparut dans le ciel. Il vint doucement se garer à côté du Faucon Millenium. C’était un cargo dans les tons beige et vert foncé, pouvant se fondre aisément dans une forêt. Lorsqu’il fut à l’arrêt, deux wookies en sortirent. L’un était aussi grand que Chewbacca et semblait bien plus jeune. L’autre était plus fin et plus petit et ses grognements plus aigus laissaient entendre qu’il s’agissait d’une femelle. Sa fourrure paraissait douce comme de la soie. Ben esquissa un large sourire.

— Malla ? Lumpa ? Cela fait une éternité !

Malla émit un long rugissement heureux, venant serrer contre elle Ben, ainsi que Rey. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses. Keldan accourut en riant vers tonton Chewbacca et tante Malla, de même que son cousin Lumpa. De leur côté, Andromeda et Callista restèrent en retrait. Callista se cacha même derrière sa sœur, quelque peu intimidée. Rey posa un regard sur elle.

— Allez les filles, n’ayez pas peur, ce sont de vieux amis, venez.

La jedi tendit la main vers elle, arborant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Andromeda se rapprocha, tandis que Callista resta tétanisée. Keldan se tourna et vint à la rencontre de la petite semi-zeltron, lui prenant le bras avec douceur.

— Viens, c’est tonton Chewie et tata Malla, avec cousin Lumpa ! Tu vas voir, ils sont gentils !

Callista se détendit quelque peu, osant lever les yeux vers les wookies. Chewbacca pencha la tête sur le côté, posant un regard curieux sur l’enfant. Keldan l’attira doucement vers le reste du groupe. Ben se frotta la nuque.

— Je vous présente Andromeda et Callista, nos nouvelles padawans.

Chewbacca poussa un rugissement paisible, saluant à sa façon les nouvelles apprenties. Andromeda secoua vivement sa menotte, finalement amusée par ce grand être poilu.

— Bonjour, je suis Andromeda !

— Rwarg !

Andromeda se mit à rire. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait, mais Ben lui fit la traduction. Rey les invita à rentrer et ils proposèrent gentiment leur aide pour le déménagement. Les dernières affaires furent emportées dans le vaisseau à la vitesse de l’éclair, grâce à la force incroyable des wookies.

Il fut décidé que la famille de Chewbacca les suivrait sur Ahch-to et leur donnerait un coup de main pour l’installation. De même, quelques tentes et fournitures basiques offertes par la sénatrice seraient installées, en attendant l’arrivée des droïdes de construction.

Lorsque tout le monde se tint prêt, le grand départ fut lancé. Même si les prairies verdoyantes de Naboo allaient lui manquer, Ben fut rassuré de pouvoir s’isoler sur Ahch-to, avec ses proches et ses padawans, dans l’objectif de créer quelque chose de nouveau.

Toute la famille salua chaleureusement Rose et Finn. Rey avait offert à son amie un panier garni de nourritures, de médicaments et de vêtements qu’elle avait prévu de lui donner pour leur futur enfant.

— Prends soin de toi, Rose ! Envoyez-nous des holophotographies du bébé !

— Je n’y manquerais pas ! On verra pour vous rejoindre, dès qu’on sera prêt.

Rey hocha la tête, émue. Ben se contenta de sourire et d’au revoir plus sobre, moins démonstratif que son épouse. Keldan fit un gros bisou à son oncle et sa tante.

Le voyage fut relativement long. Il fallut presque une semaine et demie, si ce n’est moitié moins pour le Faucon Millenium. Rey avait prévu de quoi occuper les petits. Elle prit le temps de leur expliquer les bases de la Force. Les sœurs Blanaan écoutaient avec beaucoup d’attention, confortablement installées sur les banquettes de l’espace détente.

— Ce n’est pas un pouvoir ? demanda Andromeda, curieuse.

— Non, la Force existe dans chacun d’entre nous, dans tout l’univers, dans chaque fibre de vie.

— Mais alors, pourquoi tout le monde n’est pas jedi ?

La question de Callista fit sourire Rey. Cela lui rappelait les quelques courtes leçons de Luke Skywalker.

— Vois les choses ainsi, tout le monde est une porte et la Force est un courant d’air. Certains ont la porte totalement close, d’autres, comme toi, ta sœur et moi l’avons entrouverte. Pour qu’elle s’ouvre de plus en plus, il faut travailler en osmose avec elle, sentir ce vent frais qui passe par l’embrasure et l’accepter.

Les petites ouvrirent de grands yeux, ébahies. Andromeda hocha vivement la tête, enjouée. Rey plongea sa main dans son sac et en sortit un petit appareil métallique, bricolé par ses soins, possédant une forme rectangulaire. Elle appuya sur un bouton et un bruit doux et mélodieux s'en échappa. Le chant de l’océan plana dans la pièce.

— Cela va vous aider à vous concentrer. Fermez les yeux, et essayez de visualiser ce courant d’air, cette présence douce et paisible qui se trouve partout dans le cosmos.

Elles obtempérèrent, se laissant porter par la musique. Progressivement, leur respiration se mit à ralentir, s’adaptant au rythme doucereux des vagues. Rey esquissa un sourire, observant ses deux padawans se plonger dans la méditation.

Elle-même prit une grande bouffée d’oxygène, apaisant son esprit. Les minutes s’égrainèrent dans un silence serein, jusqu’à ce que la jedi sentit une main posée sur son épaule. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Ben à ses côtés, fixant d’un air inquiet Callista.

En observant la semi-zeltron, elle constata qu’elle était crispée. Ses traits tendus exprimaient une vive douleur, qui se manifesta en une lame vivace qui vint lui vriller l’âme. Rey se leva dans un bond et se rapprocha d’elle, posa sa main sur son front. Andromeda ouvrit les yeux et se figea, paniquée.

— Callista, je suis là, tout va bien…

Callista secoua la tête, aux prises avec un poids psychique qui l’empêchait de revenir à la réalité. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et un parfum de peur tenace emplit l’espace à mesure qu’elle s’enfonçait dans un tourbillon de ténèbres. Rey soupira longuement et se concentra, se connectant à elle pour l’aider à s’en sortir. Andromeda s’agita, mais Ben essaya de la calmer, la rassurant quant aux faits que Rey pouvait la ramener.

Elle ne put percevoir qu’une fosse, sans nom, de terreur, avant d’être éjectée. Callista ouvrit les yeux, haletante.

— Je… je suis désolé ! s’exclama la fillette.

Rey secoua la tête, inquiète. D’un geste tendre, elle glissa sa main sur sa joue. Andromeda la prit dans ses bras, soulagée.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé grande sœur ?

— Rien, juste… J’ai vu le vide.

Un ourlet plissa les lèvres de Ben, en une mimique soucieuse. Mille pensées l’assaillirent, alors qu’il observait Callista de ses yeux sombres. Une sensation poignante lui enserrait la poitrine. Il approcha d’un pas vers elle et la padawan se crispa. Rey pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Tout va bien Callista, Ben veut t’aider.

Callista hocha vivement la tête, fixant de ses yeux vides ses pieds. Ben soupira et avança sa main de sa tête. Rey cligna des yeux.

— Qu’essayes-tu de faire ?

— J’essaye de l’apaiser… Si j’arrive à lire dans les pensées, je peux, peut-être, insuffler des images positives.

Rey hésita quelques instants, avant d’opiner. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Callista.

— Acceptes-tu l’aide de Ben ? Il va te montrer de jolis paysages, des choses douces pour te calmer.

À cet instant, Keldan arriva dans la pièce. Il fixa la scène avec de grands yeux ronds, peinant à comprendre la situation. Ses prunelles bleues s’arrêtèrent sur Callista et il entrouvrit les lèvres.

— Calli !

— Ne t’en fais pas mon fils, on s’occupe d’elle, répondit Ben d’une voix posée.

Callista hocha la tête, se mordillant les doigts nerveusement. Ben s’avança un peu plus vers l’enfant et se concentra. Il s’imagina les paysages colorés de Zeltros, la mer sereine et légèrement violine, la plage de sable fin, les fêtes extravagantes que l’on y menait avec talent. D’abord effrayée, la fillette se laissa toucher par ces visions familières qui éloignèrent ses peurs. Au bout d’une minute, elle fut totalement calmée.


	25. Déménagement, partie 2 : Le passé est un fantôme

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, l’après-midi s’entamait doucement en un camaïeu de couleurs vives. Les vaisseaux se posèrent au pied de l’île et les jedis usèrent de leurs sabres comme moyen d’éclairage. Ils prirent tous la direction de l’ancien village, où s’affairaient tranquillement les lanais, consciencieuses gardiennes des reliques d’un temps révolu. Rey craignait leur nouvelle rencontre, leur relation n’ayant jamais été au beau fixe. Les petites créatures au visage batracien et aux robes blanches levèrent le museau vers les nouveaux venus, plissant les yeux globuleux en les jaugeant d’un air interrogateur. Ben se frotta la nuque, observant d’un air curieux les habitantes des lieux.

Une d’entre elle s’approcha du petit groupe. Elle s’exprima dans son dialecte, d’une voix méfiante.

Ben essaya de communiquer, leur expliquant qu’ils venaient en paix pour installer un nouveau temple jedi. La gardienne comprit le mot « jedi » et pencha la tête sur le côté, considérant Rey durant un long instant. La jeune mère ravala sa salive, pleine d’appréhension. La lanai haussa les épaules et se tourna vers ses comparses, marmonnant quelques mots dans sa langue. Les autres opinèrent et retournèrent à leur occupation.

Leur interlocutrice leur fit signe de s’avancer et les guida à travers le village. Les habitations n’avaient pas changé depuis le passage de Rey. Elles se constituaient d’un ensemble de huttes en pierres, très rudimentaires, percées de microfenêtres sans vitre. Sur leur chemin, de nombreux porgs s’ébattaient joyeusement. Chewbacca émit un grognement enjoué en les croisant.

La lanai s’arrêta devant une construction semblable à toutes les autres, mais que Rey reconnut. Elle se mordit la lèvre, observant silencieusement les lieux. Ben posa son regard sur elle et comprit ce qu’il en retournait.

La gardienne les laissa là, vaquant à ses occupations. Keldan s’approcha de sa mère, lui prenant la main.

— On va vivre ici ?

— Dans cette hutte, temporairement. On va aménager l’endroit pour que tout le monde soit bien.

— On ne peut pas prendre une autre hutte ? demanda Ben, gêné.

Rey se frotta la nuque et partit à la recherche de la gardienne. Ben, quant à lui, posa son regard sur les sœurs Blannaan.

— Ne vous en faites pas, les filles, ce n’est que temporaire.

— On va s’y faire, répondit joyeusement Andromeda.

Ben hocha la tête, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Finalement, les filles semblaient mieux s’adapter que lui. À vrai dire, ce n’était pas le manque de confort qui lui faisait peur…

Rey revint vers le petit groupe, affichant une mine contrite.

— Du peu que j’ai compris, on a le droit à une autre hutte en plus de celle-ci, mais je n’ai pas réussi à obtenir une de plus pour qu’on évite celle de maître Luke.

— C’est déjà pas mal, on peut laisser cette hutte aux enfants et prendre celle d’à côté, si ça convient à tout le monde.

Rey tourna la tête vers les petits. Keldan leva les bras au ciel, sautillant sur place.

— Chouette ! On va camper entre copains !

— Au moins un qui est content, asséna Ben, en esquissant un faible sourire.

***

Dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, les quelques cris de porgs résonnaient sur l’île. Le vent se levait doucement, tandis que les lanais dormaient paisiblement, accoutumés à leur climat. Ben peinait à s'assoupir. Il serrait sa femme dans ses bras, fixant le toit circulaire de leur logement de fortune. Rey avait bricolé des radiateurs d’extérieur, pour que le froid ne les incommode pas. Un système d’éclairage rudimentaire fut également installé. À chaque seconde qui s’écoulait, Ben scrutait longuement son environnement. Il se mordit la lèvre, ravalant sa salive. Depuis leur arrivée, il avait craint la venue de son oncle. Il aurait très bien pu se matérialiser à tout moment. Mais la soirée s’était déroulée paisiblement.

Son fils n’avait cessé de clamer à quel point il désirait être aussi sage que ses parents. Il s’imaginait déjà maître jedi, pourchassant les «méchants», à travers toute la galaxie. Rey l’observait avec tendresse, tandis que Ben se posait mille questions. Seront-ils à la hauteur? Vont-ils échouer? Ces padawans finiront-ils pas fonder un ordre intergalactique pour semer la terreur dans le cosmos?

Dans sa tête, ces interrogations permanentes le harcelaient. Malgré toutes ses années, le manque de confiance le taraudait encore. Bien sûr, il avait considérablement œuvré pour la République, depuis tout ce temps. Poe lui rappelait de temps en temps, à quel point lui et sa femme aidaient le nouveau régime à prospérer et à maintenir la paix. Cependant, si effacer des années d’erreurs, de souffrance et d’égarement était aussi simple, tout le monde vivrait en paix et en harmonie avec les bébés yodas.

Doucement, il s’écarta de sa moitié, plongeant sa main fébrile dans sa chevelure d’ébène. Il se releva et enfila à la hâte un pantalon de tissu léger, jetant un regard sur sa femme endormie. Elle gigota quelque peu, puis le sommeil lourd et profond prit possession d’elle à nouveau. D’un pas léger, il sortit de la hutte.

Très vite, il fut saisi par le frimas de la nuit. À peine eut-il le temps d’aller récupérer un poncho qu’un gémissement attira son attention.

Tendant l’oreille, il avança dans le velours nocturne. Faisant attention où il mettait les pieds, il essaya de localiser l’origine de cette plainte. Soudain, une petite main attrapa sa manche. Il se tourna vivement et reconnut Callista.

Dans la faible lueur de la lune d’Acht-to, il put voir un flot de larmes scintiller dans l’aura de ses yeux. Peiné, il entrouvrit la bouche.

— Que t’arrive-t-il, Callista?

La fillette ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se mit à trembler, parcourant du regard le paysage, avant de le fixer à nouveau sur Ben. Elle grelotta, frottant frénétiquement ses bras. Ben poussa un léger soupir et décrocha son poncho épais de son dos, entourant le corps de l’enfant. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

— Vous allez avoir froid, marmonna-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Elle hésita à nouveau, avant d’ouvrir la bouche. Soudain, elle se figea. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, observant quelque chose au loin. Ben plissa les yeux, avant de tourner la tête. Il devint blême. Au bord de la falaise, non loin d’une hutte, se trouvait une forme fantomatique, d’un être beaucoup trop familier à son goût. Luke Skywalker.


	26. Déménagement, partie 3: Une journée douce amer

Luke demeurait debout, la mer en paysage dans son dos semblait étrangement paisible. Ses grands yeux bleus fixaient Ben d’un air hésitant. Instinctivement, Ben se positionna devant Callista, qui dévisageait l’être fantomatique d’un œil curieux. Soudain, Luke se mut avec une rapidité étonnante dans leur direction, ce qui acheva la tension palpable qui dévorait l’atmosphère à cet instant.

Lorsqu’il fut à une dizaine de mètres, le fantôme se pencha sur le côté, essayant d’observer la petite demoiselle que Ben s’obstinait à camoufler de sa présence. Luke se redressa et poussa un long soupir.

— Bonsoir, Ben.

Ben contracta sa mâchoire. Pendant des secondes, qui parurent éternelles, il garda le silence. Seul le bruit de sa respiration lourde se fit entendre, entre le doux rugissement de la mer et le chant du vent. Entrouvrant ses lèvres, il finit par marmonner quelques mots.

— Bonsoir... Luke.

— Cela fait une éternité, hein? Je veux dire, j’étais censé te hanter, tout ça... Enfin, je veux dire...

— Je suis rassuré que vous ne m’ayez pas hanté, pendant tout ce temps.

La voix de son neveu trancha l’air comme une lame. Il plissa ses prunelles sombres, se crispant davantage. Luke se frotta la nuque, mal à l’aise. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

— Écoute... Je suis content que tu sois là. Enfin heureux, libéré de tout ça.

Ben cligna des yeux. Il peinait à comprendre où son oncle voulait en venir. Callista profita de ce moment de relâchement pour sortir la tête et observer plus en détail le fantôme, fascinée. Luke glissa son attention sur elle.

— C’est ta padawan? Comment tu t’appelles, petite?

— Ca...Callista...

La petite se mit à bafouiller, regardant le maître jedi, une légende comme on la racontait partout aux enfants, la dévisager de ses prunelles vaporeuses. Ben secoua la tête, agacé.

— Oui, c’est une de nos padawans. Vous avez sans doute un conseil à nous donner, pour garder ces apprentis dans le chemin fabuleux de la lumière?

Ben se trouva plus sarcastique qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Mais voilà, la colère pointait le bout de son nez, alors qu’il avait réussi à la canaliser pendant toutes ces années. Luke roula des yeux.

— Je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux. Je... Il se fait tard, vous devriez vous reposer.

— Vous avez sans doute raison, répliqua Ben. Aller viens, Callista.

Callista ouvrit la bouche, mais n’eut guère le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que Ben attrapa sa main et l’entraîna vers sa hutte. Elle tourna la tête vers Luke et sentit une grande tristesse émaner de son être. Elle se mordit la lèvre, prise en étau dans un ensemble d’émotions étouffantes, mélange de colère, sentiment de culpabilité et frustration.

Arrivé devant sa maison de pierre, Ben s’agenouilla près d'elle, prenant une longue respiration. Il essayait de se calmer, faisant en sorte de ne pas trop accabler l’enfant de ses tourments.

— Désolé, ce que tu as vu, c’était un fantôme de Force. Les jedis peuvent, suite à un certain apprentissage, survivre à la mort, en quelque sortes.

— C’était Luke, comme Luke la légende?

Ben leva les yeux au ciel.

— La légende ne dit pas tout, tu sais. C’est plus compliqué que ça. Mais oui, c’est Luke Skywalker. Écoute, on en reparlera demain. Je suis plus préoccupé par ce qui t’arrive. Tu peines à dormir?

Callista haussa les épaules. Elle se mit à fixer le sol, entortillant le bout de ses pieds. Ben esquissa une moue tout en l’observant attentivement.

— J’ai juste fait un cauchemar, lâcha finalement la petite semi-zeltron.

— Je comprends, quel cauchemar?

— Il y avait des monstres, puis j’ai vu mon père...

— Oh, tu es marquée parce qu’il est parti? Tu l’as vu s’en aller?

— Non, je l’ai vu revenir.

Ben haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Callista leva ses prunelles turquoise sur lui. Une lueur de terreur frappa le jedi. Une lueur fugace qui s’évapora rapidement. Callista secoua la tête.

— Il y avait des rancors géants qui voulaient me manger.

— Ah! Oui, je comprends, ne t’en fais pas, il n’y a pas de rancors ici.

Callista détourna son attention, observant le ciel durant quelques secondes. Ben se frotta la nuque, perdu. Il poussa un soupir. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque Keldan apparut à l’entrée de la petite habitation en pierre. Ses cheveux bouclés dansaient dans un désordre total sur ses tempes. Il se frotta les yeux, encore saisi par la fatigue.

— Calli?

— Oh, navré mon fils, on t’a réveillé?

— Non, j’attendais Calli...

Attendri, Ben ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Callista baissa le nez, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Keldan avança vers elle, posant sa main sur son front.

— Tu es malade?

— Je ne pense pas qu’elle soit malade, fiston, elle a fait un cauchemar. Tu peux dormir paisiblement, Callista. Keldan va te protéger, j’en suis sûre.

— Mais, je veux apprendre à me défendre!

Callista afficha une moue boudeuse, qui amusa davantage Ben . Keldan pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Mais oui, mes parents nous apprendront à nous défendre! Viens, rien ne nous arrivera ici...

Callista se frotta les yeux, avant d’opiner lentement. Keldan lui prit doucement la main, l’entraînant vers la hutte. Ben se redressa, les regardant avec tendresse.

— Bonne nuit, les enfants.

***

Les rayons des astres solaires réveillèrent le couple tendrement entrelacé. Rey grogna et leva le nez de son oreiller de fortune. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient sur son visage. Alors qu’elle se redressait, Ben l’attira tout contre lui, lui dérobant un long baiser. Il glissa une main derrière sa nuque, l’autre s’aventurant sur ses hanches qu’il malaxa sensuellement.

— Hmm hmm, Ben...

Rey essayait de parler, mais ce fut peine perdue face à cet assaut si délicieux. Elle-même peinait à se faire une raison. Mais tant de choses les attendaient en cette nouvelle journée. Les bras de Ben étaient si chauds, ses lèvres si tendres. Sa langue se glissa sur sa nuque avec délectation. Elle pouvait sentir sa bouche s’égarer sur sa gorge, descendre jusqu’à sa poitrine à moitié dénudée. Mais la réalité de la matinée les rattrapa, lorsque des cris d’enfants les firent sursauter.

— C3PO! Les parents, ils sont réveillés?

— Allons, jeune maître Keldan, ils doivent être encore endormis. Je vous en prie, n’entrez pas dans la hutte !

Ben poussa un long soupir. Il se releva à contrecœur, posant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse.

— La dure vie avec des enfants...

— Oui, mais on les aime. Et on en a deux de plus à gérer.

— D’ailleurs, Callista a fait un cauchemar. Il faudra veiller sur elle, je la sens fragile.

Rey opina doucement et se leva. Elle enfila sa tunique à la va-vite et prit de quoi faire une toilette sommaire. Lorsqu’elle sortit, elle fut accueillie par son fils qui fondit dans ses bras. Elle l’attrapa, l’ébouriffant.

— Mon chaton, tes jolies boucles sont toutes en désordre.

— C’est Andromeda! Elle a essayé de me coiffer!

— Je vois...

Rey salua également C3PO, qui essayait, comme il le pouvait, de canaliser les enfants. Andromeda courait dans tous les sens, surexcitée d’apprendre la vie de jedi. Keldan sautillait partout également. Malla, Lumpa et Chewie, se trouvaient, quant à eux, près d’un feu, en train de déguster un bon petit déjeuner. Seule Callista manquait à l’appel. Selon C3PO, elle cueillait des fleurs, non loin des huttes. Ben sortit à son tour, après s’être habillé. Il partit à la recherche de Callista, qui faisait un bouquet et caressait des porgs. Tout doucement, l’enfant lui donna une sorte de marguerite, qu’il accrocha dans sa chevelure corbeau. Il lui offrit un sourire et l’emmena rejoindre les autres.

Chewbacca s’exprima joyeusement. Il passa une gamelle pleine de nourriture aux nouveaux arrivants. Tout le monde était installé en cercle, autour d’un brasier réconfortant. Keldan avait bon appétit, Andromeda parlait inlassablement, bavarde devant l’éternel. R2D2 émit de joyeux bips et C3PO se mit à se remémorer les bons moments du passé. Le tableau semblait paisible, mais Ben sentit qu’une pointe d’angoisse refusait de se décrocher de son esprit.

Suite à ce repas, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. La journée s’annonçait active. Il fallait installer leur lieu de fortune, de manière à ce que la vie soit la plus pratique possible. Rey prit l’initiative de faire classe aux enfants, afin qu’ils continuent à acquérir les bases élémentaires, tels que l’écriture, la lecture, l’Histoire et les mathématiques. Ben enfonça son esprit dans le bricolage, avec les wookies, espérant oublier l’épisode nocturne, ses retrouvailles avec Luke.

***

Ben se posa sur une pierre, perdant son regard sur le lointain. Le vrombissement des vagues l’apaisait et les nuages disparaissaient enfin, après des heures de brouillard et de pluie intensive. L’ambiance de cette planète était chaotique. Tantôt sereine, tantôt tempétueuse, la Force était omniprésente, viscérale en ces lieux. Il pouvait comprendre que son oncle ait apprécié de finir ses jours en ces contrées. Mais il peinait toujours à le comprendre, lui. Sa première conversation fut malaisante. Elle était pleine de non-dits, de silence gêné, de regards emplis de pitié, ce qu’il ne pouvait supporter. Il n’y avait pas à dire, malgré toutes ces années, Ben lui en voulait toujours.

Il attrapa une pierre et s’amusa à la lancer vers le lointain. Il ressentait le besoin de se défouler. Alors qu’il allait s’éloigner, une voix le retint.

— Ben, attends…

Ben tourna la tête et fut ennuyé de voir qu’il s’agissait à nouveau de Luke. Il se frotta la nuque, évitant de croiser son regard.

— Oui ?

— Je voulais te parler d’une chose… La petite Callista…

Ben se crispa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il craignait le pire. Pourquoi son oncle s’intéressait-il subitement à Callista ? Luke prit une pause, observant sa réaction. Puis il poursuivit.

— Qui va se charger de son apprentissage ?

— On ne sait pas encore, on vient à peine de s’installer…

— Évite de le faire, alors.

Ben écarquilla les yeux. Sa mâchoire se contracta, et une vague électrique parcourut son échine. Il essaya de remettre en place le processus interne de relaxation, mais il peinait à se calmer. Il serra les dents.

— Pourquoi ça ?

Luke retint un soupir, observant son neveu d’un regard navré. Il secoua la tête.

— Elle semble perturbée, j’ai quelques craintes la concernant, je…

— Vous allez me conseiller quoi, de l’abattre dans son sommeil, parce qu’elle émane du côté obscur ?

La soupape de sécurité venait d’exploser. Pourtant la voix de Ben était glaciale et demeurait étonnamment calme. Ses yeux trahissaient sa fureur et luisaient d’une flamme incendiaire. Luke essaya à nouveau de s’expliquer, mais c’était peine perdue.

— Non, Ben, tu n’as pas compris, laisse-moi te dire…

— Il n’y a rien plus rien à dire. Elle vous faire peur, c’est ça ?! Cette pauvre enfant a été enlevée par de gros pervers et c’est déjà un miracle qu’ils se soient contentés de la mettre dans une cage elle et sa sœur ! Vous pensez qu’on ressort indemne de ce genre de situation ?! Comment voulez-vous qu’elle le vive ? En chantant sous la pluie, en étant pure et entièrement dédiée au côté lumineux, comme vous l’espérez ?! En plus de ça, son père les a abandonnés, ça je sais ce que ça fait, alors s’il vous plaît, épargnez-moi vos jugements de valeur !

Furieux, Ben fit volte-face et s’éloigna. Il avait déjà dépassé la limite qu’il s’était imposée en explosant de la sorte. Mais il fallait qu’il le dise, qu’il crache tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.


	27. Déménagement, partie 4: Paroles Sibyllines

Les rayons solaires illuminèrent avec délicatesse la planète océanique. Ben se leva de bonne heure, prenant en charge l’entraînement des enfants. Ils partirent en exploration dans l’île, afin d’en apprendre plus sur leur lieu de vie. Après un bon footing, où il manqua de perdre les sœurs Blanaan, tant qu’elles crapahutaient dans tous les sens, il essaya à son tour de leur inculquer les fondements de la voie des jedis. Du moins, à sa façon. Il découvrit la grotte de pierre perchée en haut de la falaise, dans laquelle se trouvait une mosaïque des plus impressionnantes. Une silhouette en méditation et portant un sabre, formé de galets noir et blanc, matérialisait l’équilibre. Ben esquissa un sourire en observant cette création. Il invita les padawan à s’approcher, désignant de sa main, la fresque.

— Vous voyez, les enfants, voici une représentation d’un concept beaucoup plus intéressant que la cosmogonie de la Force qui s’oriente uniquement vers l’ombre ou la lumière. L’équilibre. En termes beaucoup plus simples, la vie, ce n’est pas que le bien et le mal.

— Ow! s’exclama Keldan, comme toi et maman?

— Ahah, on peut dire ça, fiston. La Force est partout, elle est la vie, la mort, les émotions sous toutes ses formes. À chercher à représenter un parangon de lumière, l’on en devient rigide et aveugle. À trop chercher à s’affranchir de toutes les règles, l’on devient monstrueux, destructeur.

— C’est quoi un parangon, papa? demanda Keldan

— C’est lorsque l’on incarne la perfection dans un domaine.

— Ah, donc maman n’est pas un parangon dans la cuisine?

Ben se mit à rire.

— Oui, mais surtout, ne le dis pas à ta mère!

Callista ouvrit de grands yeux et porta toute son attention sur le maître. Andromeda se frotta la nuque, perplexe.

— Mais, les jedis ne sont pas comme des chevaliers, sans peur et sans reproche?

Ben esquissa un sourire. Il s’agenouilla, se mettant au niveau des enfants.

— Non, les jedis sont des êtres vivants pas si différents des autres. Ils ont des émotions, des failles, des peurs. Ils apprennent juste à les dompter. C’est inutile de chercher à gommer ses craintes derrière une sérénité de façade. Il faut apprendre à affronter son ombre.

Callista baissa le nez, observant longuement la représentation au sol. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle se mit à frémir, se figeant, comme si le temps venait de s’arrêter. Puis, elle releva son regard vers son maître et afficha un sourire. Ben haussa un sourcil. Soudain, une présence se manifesta. Tout son corps se contractura. Ce courant d’air, cette angoisse logée au creux de sa gorge, Ben le reconnut entre mille. Sa silhouette vaporeuse se posa non loin d’eux, les observant silencieusement. Les enfants tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui.

— C’est qui, papa? interrogea Keldan, en fixant Luke Skywalker.

— Ton grand-oncle, soupira Ben. Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Ben se releva et se dirigea vers le fantôme de Force. Il demeurait crispé, mais, suivant les conseils de sa femme, il fit un effort pour paraître moins tendu. Arrivé devant Luke, il se contenta d’un hochement de tête en guise de salutation. Le visage de Luke s'anima, affichant un air qui se voulait bienveillant.

— Comment ça va? Je vois que tu fais la leçon, c’est intéressant. Ces petits semblent avaler tes paroles, tu fais un bon orateur, comme ta mère.

Ben cligna des yeux. Il dévisagea son oncle, ne s’étant guère attendu à une telle réplique. Luke l’observait de ses prunelles fantomatiques, dissimulant difficilement un certain malaise. Ben haussa finalement les épaules.

— Merci, je fais de mon mieux. J’ai dû apprendre à bien parler par le passé, pour imposer ma présence.

Ben ravala sa salive. Il s’en voulut instantanément d’avoir fait référence à son passé, notamment au sein du Premier Ordre. Combien même ce passage de sa vie fut sombre, il en avait retiré des avantages. Rien ne fut facile pour lui. Face à Hux et à sa position privilégiée auprès de la haute société impériale, il fut obligé de se démarquer, d’assimiler les bases de la politique. Certes, souvent la colère le dévorait, et démolir régulièrement du matériel au sein de l’Ordre lui avait valu l’image de dirigeant explosif et puéril. Mais par la suite, il gagna en maturité... Cependant, évoquer cette facette de son existence avec son oncle demeurait risqué. Luke haussa les épaules.

— En espérant que cela te servira. Il faut souvent des trésors d’imagination pour capter l’attention d’un enfant. Tu t’en sors bien.

Ben se frotta la nuque, perturbée. Depuis son coup de sang, il voyait son oncle comme étant bloqué dans le passé et le jugement. Mais, celui-ci semblait lui faire des compliments, sans se braquer ou s’outrer de ses références. Il poussa un soupir, plantant ses prunelles d’onyx dans celles de l’ancienne légende.

— Écoutez, je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir...

— Comment cela?

Ben glissa un regard vers les enfants, qui discutaient dans leur coin. Callista demeurée obnubilée par la fresque de galets duo-chrome. Il reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

— Vous venez, l’air de rien, me faisant des compliments, pour ensuite me prendre la tête sur mes padawans?

Ben baissa le ton, se mordant la lèvre. Luke secoua la tête, blasé.

— Tu n’as pas compris, petit. Je ne viens pas pour te blâmer. Ou pour te prévenir que cette enfant est promise à une destinée aussi diabolique que celle de Palpatine.

— Évitez d’évoquer ce nom, ça me refile des boutons, rien qu’à l’entendre, asséna Ben en réprimant un frisson.

— Navré... Là où je veux en venir, c’est que je sens qu’elle est troublée et qu’elle a besoin d’une prise en charge particulière.

— Elle a été enlevée, comme sa sœur... Et son père...répliqua Ben, serrant les dents.

— Je sais. Le problème est plus profond que tu ne le crois, Ben.

— Quoi, elle émane d’une puissance qui vous fait peur? Comme lorsque ma mère m’a confié à vous, car elle ne savait pas me gérer?

— Ben... Non... Je comprends que tu sois en colère. Écoute, je suis désolé. J’ai échoué avec toi, je n’aurais jamais dû... Ne serait-ce qu’un instant, allumer ce sabre...

Ben fut persuadé de voir une larme couler sur le visage vaporeux de Luke. Celui-ci semblait ravaler sa salive, cherchant ses mots. Ben baissa le nez, s’en voulant quelque peu. Dans sa colère, il n’avait pas vraiment laisser son oncle s’exprimer. Luke secoua la tête.

— Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, juste... J’ai vraiment à cœur que tout se passe au mieux pour vous et... j’ai peur qu’avec ton passif, et le sien...

— Mais enfin, je peux y arriver! Je veux l’aider!

Ben sentit ses tempes cuire. À nouveau, cette sensation l’étouffa. Il prit une grande respiration, essayant de se canaliser. Luke se pencha sur le côté, observant les enfants.

— Euh, Ben, où est Callista?

Keldan et Andromeda avaient fini par courir dans la grotte, lancés dans un jeu. Les enfants se tenaient à une dizaine de mètres des adultes, mais ayant trouvé le temps long, même s’il ne s’agissait que de quelques minutes, ils vaquèrent leurs esprits dans l’agitation. Cependant, Callista avait disparu. Ben se crispa.

— Keldan, tu as vu partir Callista?

— Hein? Elle était assise près de la mosaïque! Elle n’est plus là?

— Bon sang! s'exclama Ben, qui se mit instantanément en mouvement.

Ben entraîna les enfants, à la recherche de la semi-zeltron. Andromeda s’agita, paniquée à l’idée que sa sœur ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Luke les suivit, profitant de son état de fantôme pour scruter plus rapidement l’île que les vivants.

Leurs recherches portèrent leurs fruits. Après plusieurs minutes de frayeur, ils retrouvèrent la petite fille, assise près de la mer, reniflant et retenant ses larmes comme elle le pouvait. Tous accoururent vers elle, soulagés. Ben reprit son souffle.

— Par la Force, Callista! Évite de disparaître comme ça!

— Par...pardon!

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, fixant Ben d’un air terrorisé. Ben se radoucit, affichant une moue peinée.

— Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, désolé... Mais on s’est inquiété.

Andromeda vint serrer Callista dans ses bras, essuyant ses larmes.

— J’ai eu très peur, grande sœur! Je fais quoi sans toi!

— Il vaut mieux rester avec les adultes, Calli, renchérit Keldan, qui se posa à ses côtés. Pourquoi tu pleures?

Callista leva ses yeux vers Ben, puis vers le fantôme. Luke se frotta la nuque, ennuyé.

— Petite, tu nous as écoutés, n’est-ce pas? Je suis désolé, l’on aurait dû avoir cette conversation une autre fois et...

— Je suis dangereuse? demanda Callista, les joues marquées par les larmes.

— Non, mon enfant, tu n’es pas dangereuse.

Luke se rapprocha doucement. Callista serra Andromeda contre-elle, tremblante. Le fantôme poussa un soupir.

— Tu as surtout besoin d’aide. Ce que tu as vécu, ça laisse des traces.

— Ma sœur l’a aussi vécu.

Luke hésita. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, observant les deux petites filles.

— Pas totalement. Du moins, ta sœur a aussi besoin d’aide. Ce que vous avez enduré fait que, durant toute votre vie, vous devrez vous battre. Cela ne sera pas un combat physique, mais psychologique.

Ben peinait à comprendre ce qu’insinuait son oncle. Andromeda pencha la tête sur le côté, perdue, tandis que Callista fixait intensément le fantôme.

— Je vais bien.

— Cette phrase, tu t’y accroches. Cela ne t’aidera jamais. Mais tu es, peut-être, trop jeune pour t’en rendre compte. Finalement...

Luke observa Ben, qui leva ses bras en l’air tout en haussant les épaules, cherchant à déchiffrer les paroles sibyllines de son oncle.

— Si c’est comme ça que vous avez géré tous vos padawans, je comprends mieux la finalité du temple, ironisa-t-il.

— Tu vois, en temps normal j’aurais mal pris cette réplique, mais tu ressembles tellement à ton père que je trouve ça drôle.

Luke afficha un sourire mutin, qui détendit l’atmosphère. Ben s’autorisa à rire, laissant tomber la pression. Luke reprit la parole.

— Finalement, je pense que tu peux la gérer.Je me suis peut-être braqué. Peut-être que quelqu’un qui a ton passé peut être le mieux placé pour l’aider. Maintenant, cela va être un long chemin, sinueux et périlleux. Mais j’ai confiance en vous.

— Vous changez brutalement d’avis... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela m’inquiète.

— Dans tous les cas, tu n’aurais pas pris cas de mon avis, Ben. C’est vous qui gérez ce temple, pas moi.

Callista sécha un peu ses larmes, intriguée par Luke. Ben se rapprocha un peu d’elle, lui proposant un mouchoir. Elle hésita avant de l’accepter, essuyant maladroitement ses yeux. Luke les observa, avant de porter son attention sur Keldan.

— Donc, tu es Keldan? Enchanté petit, je suis Luke, ton grand-oncle.

— Bonjour!

Keldan, bien que toujours inquiet pour son amie, discuta un peu avec Luke. Ben vérifia sa montre holographique et se rendit compte que l’heure du déjeuner approchait à grands pas. Il invita tout le monde à remonter vers les installations. Il se sentait soulagé. Quelque part, un abcès venait de se percer. Son oncle n’était pas parfait, mais lui ne l’était guère non plus, personne ne l’était. Ce qu’il venait de comprendre, c’est qu’il s’en voulait, et qu’il semblait garder de l’affection pour lui, malgré tout. Il sentait qu’il lui faudrait du temps, à lui aussi. Mais c’était un bon début.

Pourtant, une boule d’angoisse se logeait dans son cœur, de même qu’une infinie tristesse. À chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Callista, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se revoir enfant, désœuvré, totalement perdu.


	28. Apprentissage

Dans les vapeurs de ses songes, Callista s’agitait. Elle cherchait à pousser un cri, mais sa gorge sèche refusait de se soumettre à sa volonté. Sa poitrine était comprimée par une force invisible. Gesticulant comme elle le pouvait, elle finit par voir le bout du tunnel, lorsqu’une voix familière tinta près de son oreille.

— Callista? Tout va bien? Callista...

L’enfant se crispa, frottant frénétiquement ses yeux et essayant à bondir hors de son lit, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ressentait une poigne et elle s’agita davantage. Cependant, une douce chaleur l’apaisa. Elle se sentit pressée contre un corps et cette sensation cotonneuse la rassura. Clignant des yeux, elle prit totalement connaissance de son environnement. Elle se trouvait dans sa tente. Andromeda n’était plus à ses côtés et Ben la serrait contre lui, tentant de la calmer.

— Je suis là, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité...

Frissonnante, Callista se mit à tousser. Ben esquissa un sourire doux et se leva, la pressant contre elle. Il passa quelques minutes à l’apaiser. Plus tard, Keldan vint vers eux. Follement inquiet, il glissa une main douce sur la joue de son amie, qui se mit à rougir. Keldan poussa un soupir.

— Ne t’en fais pas Calli, tu ne risques rien ici! On est perdu dans l’espace, loiiin de tout.

Callista émit un léger rire, amusé. Ben relâcha son étreinte, reposant doucement l’enfant. Il observa longuement l’échange entre son fils et la fille de la sénatrice, attendris. Keldan s’avérait très tendre avec Callista, ne pouvant s’empêcher de lui prendre la main. L’enfant se laissa faire, malgré sa timidité apparente. Le jedi glissa un regard vers l’extérieur.

— Les enfants, c’est l’heure du petit déjeuner, allons rejoindre les autres.

Keldan, joyeux, entraîna son amie dehors. Ben les suivit, d’un pas lent et hésitant.

Rey s’agitait autour du camp de fortune. R2-D2 s’empressait de l’aider, tandis que C3-P0 portait des plats qu’il tendait aux wookies qui n’avaient guère attendu d’écuelles pour engloutir leur nourriture. Andromeda patientait sagement le temps qu’on la serve. Un large sourire illumina son visage lorsque Keldan et Callista vinrent les rejoindre.

— Ah! Vous êtes là! Regardez! Maître Rey a fait du poisson grillé!

Callista esquissa un sourire timide et hocha la tête. Keldan retroussa le nez, attirant l’attention de sa mère. Rey secoua la main.

— Mon chéri, tu connais la règle, tu goûtes avant de dire que tu n’aimes pas!

— Oui, maman...

Keldan s’installa à côté de Callista, et prit une assiette. C3-PO ne manqua pas de faire la leçon au petit garçon sur l’importance d’élargir sa palette gustative et de découvrir mille saveurs. L’enfant se contenta de marmonner quelques mots à peine audibles, se faisant servir par sa mère.

Andromeda pouffa de rire. Ben finit par les rejoindre, embrassant sa femme et glissant un regard circonspect sur le contenu de la marmite.

— hm, chérie, c’est quoi?

— Du poisson grillé.

— Tu veux dire, de la purée de poisson à l’odeur suspecte?

— Ben! Donne l’exemple à ton fils, mange un bout!

Rey agita sa cuillère en bois, le menaçant d’un air furieux. Ben rentra sa tête dans les épaules et se servit, s’installant non loin de Chewbacca, comme pour se protéger de sa femme. Le wookie se mit à rire, d’une voix sonore, qui détendit l’atmosphère. Père et fils mangèrent à contrecœur, les filles vidèrent leurs écuelles, quant à elles, par pure politesse et sans doute aussi parce qu’elles avaient faim.

Les discussions menèrent bon train, toujours orienté sur l’organisation du temple jedi. Callista baissa le nez, observant le fond de son plat. Chewbacca posa son regard sur elle, puis émit un léger rugissement. Elle sursauta et afficha un sourire de façade, avant de fixer la mer au loin. Ben se mordit la lèvre et noua une connexion avec Rey.

* Rey, je m’inquiète pour elle... Elle a fait un cauchemar. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens, puis elle s’est vivement débattue quand je l’ai prise dans mes bras.*

Rey posa sa fourchette, écarquillant les yeux. La jedi tourna la tête vers l’enfant durant quelques secondes, puis se concentra à nouveau sur son époux.

* Elle semble encore traumatisée. Tu crois que tu réussiras à la faire parler? Ou tu veux que j’essaye?*

* Je préfère essayer, je peux y arriver*

Rey hocha la tête, offrant un doux sourire à son compagnon. Ben posa sa main sur sa joue et s’efforça a terminer son plat.

— Quel...délicieux poisson !

— Pas besoin d’en rajouter. Il est temps de nous entraîner, asséna Rey, en roulant des yeux. Callista, tu vas avec Ben? Je vais m’occuper de Keldan et Andromeda.

Callista se figea, fixant ses prunelles turquoise sur la maître jedi. Rey se radoucit, esquissant un doux sourire.

— Ne t’en fais pas Callista, Ben est gentil, tout se passera bien.

***

Ben marchait d’un pas prudent sur le chemin escarpé de l’île. Pour une fois, il avait emprunté un sillon sauvage, menant directement aux arêtes rocheuses. Le temps, en début d’après-midi, devint gris. Callista portait un poncho violet, que sa mère lui avait offert, par-dessus sa tenue d’entraînement qui se voulait ample et simple. Elle frissonnait, peu habituée à ce climat changeant et océanique. Ben regardait régulièrement derrière lui, vérifiant qu’elle arrivait à suivre. De nombreux porgs s’ébattaient joyeusement dans les environs, attirant l’attention de la fillette.

Il finirent devant un gouffre. Face à eux s’étendait un mur de pierres grises, formant avec la falaise sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, un couloir vertigineux, où la mer et le vent s’engouffraient. Les parois étaient constituées de creux et d’aspérités, sur lesquelles il semblait possible de s’accrocher. Tout un dispositif primitif était installé, constitué d’une grande perche en bois et de quelques cordages. Ben observa attentivement les lieux et sursauta en voyant, confortablement assis sur une roche imposante, le fantôme de Luke.

— Hey bien, les enfants, vous sortez par ce beau temps?

— Bonjour...mon oncle..., marmonna Ben, peu enchanté.

— Tu m’appelles mon oncle?! Il y a du progrès! Je prends ça comme une bonne avancée.

— Moui, on venait s’entraîner. Rey m’a dit qu’il y avait de quoi faire ici.

— Ohoh, j’ai ma petite idée.

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le précipice, invitant Ben et sa padawan à le suivre. Ben haussa les épaules et s’approcha. Luke désigna de sa main la grande perche en bois.

— Je pense que Rey faisait référence à mon exercice quotidien. À l’époque, je sautais et je finissais sur la paroi, j’attrapais la perche pour atterrir de l’autre côté et je pêchais grâce à ça, un énorme poisson.

— Oh, c’est musclé, en effet.

Ben analysa la situation. Callista, quant à elle, se figea, soudainement effrayée par la perspective. Luke porta son attention sur elle.

— C’est peut-être un peu rude pour une enfant comme elle.

Piquée dans son orgueil, Callista leva le nez en l’air, affichant une mine boudeuse.

— Si, je peux y arriver!

— À toi de voir. Dans tous les cas, petite, sache que ton maître t’aidera, n’est-ce pas, Ben?

— Évidemment...

Ben se tourna vers Callista, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Je vais commencer, pour te montrer. Après, si tu veux, tu pourras t’accrocher à moi et on le fera tous les deux.

Callista rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, opinant doucement. Elle attrapa un porg qui passait non loin d’elle, le serrant contre elle, pour se rassurer. Ben s’étira longuement, essayant de ne pas faire attention à la présence pesante de son oncle. D’un bond, il s’élança. Tel un fauve, il bondit, après avoir pris un peu d’élan. Il usa de la Force pour s’orienter vers la paroi avec le moins d’heurs possible. Callista écarquilla les yeux, impressionnée. Le porg émit un petit cri, agitant ses fausses ailes. Luke esquissa un sourire amusé.

Ben se posa sur un rebord et tendit sa main pour attirer la perche vers lui grâce à la Force. Lorsqu’elle fut entre ses doigts, il jaugea à nouveau la situation. La mer s’agitait furieusement à mesure que le temps s’alourdit de sombres nuages. Reprenant son souffle, Ben, chercha un point d’appui et s’élança, tel un athlète aux capacités surhumaines, il finit sa course de l’autre côté et scruta les flots.

Luke émit un léger rire.

— Ton maître est toujours aussi doué...

— Je ne sais pas si c’est mon maître... C’est notre maître, répondit Callista.

— Je pense que c’est ton maître, tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Callista entrouvrit les lèvres, ne sachant quoi répondre. Un bruit d’eau la fit sursauter. Ben venait de plonger le long bâton qui servait également de pic à gros poissons. Il se concentra et le tint de toutes ses forces, empêchant une bête imposante de s’échapper. Il tira un coup sec et la sortit de l’eau. Cela ressemblait à un gigantesque silure, aux écailles grisâtres et aux dents acérées. Callista se rapprocha pour mieux voir, fascinée.

Ben hissa le poisson sur son dos et se concentra à nouveau. Il fit plusieurs bonds vertigineux, jusqu’à revenir à son point de départ. Il était si rapide, si fort, si talentueux... L’enfant fut subjuguée. Même le porg regardait Ben avait des étoiles dans ses prunelles rondes.

Ben reprit son souffle, posant sa prise sur le sol. Il lui mit un coup sur la nuque afin de l’achever.

— Voilà, c’est vrai que c’est un peu difficile pour commencer, mais si je te porte, cela devrait aller.

Callista se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle avait toléré le contact de ce matin, mais elle peinait à envisager d’être à nouveau portée. Cependant, elle voulait apprendre. Et Ben semblait si doué, elle pourrait devenir aussi forte que lui. Elle releva la tête et s’avança, le regard dans le vide. Le maître jedi se tourna et lui proposa son dos, l’invitant à s’accrocher.

La petite semi-zeltron s’approcha, posant au préalable le porg au sol. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, elle monta sur son dos. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut voir des images défiler dans son esprit, comme des fragments de souvenirs indésirables qui s’immiscèrent devant ses yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre, espérant que la douleur ferait tout disparaître. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout se passa très vite.

À nouveau, Ben s’élança. Callista s’accrocha fermement, la tête dans le vague. La houle prit toute la place, de même que le vent, et la pluie qui s’invitait dans le décor. Une nausée subite l’étreint à cet instant, mais elle se retint.

Elle avait l’impression de voler. Près du mur de roche, il vérifia qu’elle allait bien, lui expliquant comment il faisait. À vrai dire, elle l’écouter à peine, ses sens avaient pris le dessus.

Elle se fondait avec une facilité déconcertante au vent, au bruit de la mer, à la roche, si instable et si solide à la fois. Callista observait avec attention tous les gestes de son maître, durant toute la pêche.

Ben essayait d’être le plus pédagogue possible. Il fut cependant surpris par la concentration de l’enfant. Elle ne disait plus un mot.

— Tout va bien, Callista?

— hm? Oui, oui.

— Très bien, accroche-toi, on va attraper le poisson, tu le vois qui gigote sous la vague?

Callista retint sa respiration, observant les flots. Elle perçut un mouvement sous l’écume de l'encre marine. Elle hocha la tête. Ben, d'un geste vif, planta la perche dans la créature. Callista essaya d’utiliser la Force, afin de l’aider à le ramener. Elle avait beau y mettre toute son énergie, elle n’y arriva pas, à son grand dam. Ben tourna la tête vers elle.

— Ne t’en fais pas, ça viendra.

Callista haussa les épaules. La suite se déroula sans anicroche. Ils ramenèrent le second poisson, tout aussi imposant que le premier. Luke les observait, attentif.

— C’est bien, à un moment, tu pourras le faire seule, Callista.

— Oui, ça viendra, répondit Ben, en laissant descendre la petite fille.

Callista frissonna, posant son attention sur l’horizon. Ben pencha la tête sur le côté.

— hm, je suppose que tu veux te dégourdir les jambes?

L’enfant opina, sans même tourner la tête. Ben se frotta la nuque, la regardant s’éloigner à grandes foulées. Luke maugréa dans sa barbe.

— Pourquoi tu l’as laissé partir?

— Je n’arrive pas à saisir ce qui la trouble autant.

— Tiens, pourtant tu me l’as répété un millier de fois. Elle a été enlevée, tout ça...

— Non, j’ai senti autre chose, mais je n’arrive pas à saisir quoi...

Luke baissa son regard, observant les porgs. Une douce mélancolie tinta ses prunelles glacées.

— Elle non plus, tu sais...


	29. L’ombre des ruines, partie 1

Callista ouvrit doucement les yeux. L’éternelle musique entraînante que son maître lui infligeait chaque matin résonnait à ses oreilles. D’un geste maladroit, elle se frotta le visage, maugréant dans son oreiller. Il était loin le temps des tentes rudimentaires. Voilà cinq ans qu’ils vivaient sur la planète reculée d’Ahch-to. Les installations primaires avaient laissé place à un complexe grandissant de bâtiments sphériques, comportant tout le confort nécessaire pour mener une vie paisible. Mais être padawan n’avait rien d’une sinécure. Tous les matins, elle se faisait tirer du lit par son tuteur attitré, comme elle aimait l’appeler.

Elle était son élève. Rey s’occupait de Keldan et d’Andromeda. Apparemment, elle devait être un cas assez difficile pour ne pas avoir à partager son maître, même s’il arrivait qu’elle parte en mission avec Nevran et Zani.

La jeune adolescente s’extirpa de son lit à contrecœur. La voix de Ben se fit entendre de l’autre côté de la porte.

— Aller, Calli, on se lève, aujourd’hui, on part en mission !

— Oui, oui, j’arrive !

Callista peinait à émerger. La veille, elle avait passé des heures à aménager sa caverne secrète. Lors d’une promenade sur l’île, elle trouva un trou naturellement creusé dans la roche. En l’explorant, elle y découvrit une grotte de taille convenable, certes un peu fraîche, mais possédant une énergie particulière. En commençant les missions, elle glanait ci et là des objets pour décorer son nouvel antre. Elle aimait s’y réfugier pour chanter et faire de multiples choses qu’elle n’osait pas réaliser devant les autres.

L’adolescente avait désormais douze ans. En se préparant, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait bien grandi. Bien qu'affichant toujours une corpulence fluette, ses courbes se dessinaient progressivement et ses hanches furent plus marquées qu’autrefois. Elle ne s’était pas vu évoluer, tant son quotidien se révélait chargé. Secouant vivement la tête, elle attrapa son nécessaire de toilette et prit la direction des douches. En sortant, elle croisa Keldan. Le jeune garçon lui offrit un doux sourire. Callista se mit à rougir, peinant à détacher son regard de ses prunelles grises. Keldan l’impressionnait par sa taille et par sa carrure qui s’affirmait avec les années. Athlétique, il promettait d’être aussi carré que son père. Son visage juvénile affichait une beauté insolente, qui captait son attention à chaque instant. Callista balbutia.

— Bonjour Keldan.

— Bonjour, belle étoile.

Keldan sortit la carte du séducteur. Sa mère fut amusée de voir que ses sentiments n’avaient jamais changé concernant Callista. Plus ils grandissaient, plus il était amoureux. Rey le trouvait attendrissant et faisait de son mieux pour le conseiller. Mais Callista semblait hésitante, trop timide, ce qui paraissait peu habituel pour une zeltron. Keldan plongea sa main dans sa chevelure corbeau, ses boucles glissant entre ses doigts. Callista enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules.

— Je dois te laisser, ton père m’attend pour une mission !

— Prends soin de toi ! À ton retour, on ira faire un tour près de la mer ?

— Oui oui !

Rouge violine, Callista fonça dans la douche. Elle prit une cabine libre et se prépara à vitesse grand V. Le contact de l’eau chaude la détendit quelque peu. Elle n’était pas une pure zeltron, mais elle avait hérité des capacités cognitives de son peuple. Son empathie demeurait incontrôlable et c’était pire concernant sa tendance à influencer les émotions des autres sans le vouloir. Voilà pourquoi elle fuyait Keldan. Elle l’aimait beaucoup, mais la peur la paralysait. Pourtant, elle avait toutes ses chances...

Après avoir inondé sa longue chevelure blonde de shampoing parfum "Fleurs blanches de Naboo", elle s’habilla et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle croisa sa soeur qui vint l’étreindre, l’embrassant sur la joue.

— Ma Calli! Tu as rendu Keldan tout triste, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus tes sentiments, non?

— Bonjour à toi, ma chère soeur, j’ai une mission...

— Rho, allez, il faut se détendre, tu n’as pas vu comment il te dévorait des yeux?

— Meda...

Callista s’écarta de sa sœur, poquant doucement son nez. Elle se faufila vers la salle commune, suivie de près par Andromeda. La pièce était vaste et circulaire. De grandes baies vitrées laissaient entrer la lumière. Des bibliothèques bien garnies furent accrochées dans une partie salon, meublée de canapés caramel et de poufs beiges. De l’autre côté, se trouvait une table blanche, sur laquelle étaient installés Ben, Rey, Keldan, Finn, Rose, Paige, Maz ainsi que les nouveaux padawans qui les avaient rejoints il y a quelques années. Ils n’étaient pas très nombreux, le passif de Ben jouant à leur défaveur. Il y avait parmi eux un jeune humain, de dix ans, du nom de Nevran, une twilek de sept ans, Zani et deux petits wookies, Mira et Moowaca. Callista les adorait et aimait discuter et grandir avec eux.

Maz, appréciant la philosophie du nouveau temple, avait accepté de leur prêter mainforte. Elle s’occupait particulièrement des wookies avec qui elle faisait les quatre cents coups. Finn concéda finalement à l'idée de guider les padawans, mais il restait beaucoup dans l’aspect combattif. Il enseignait de nombreuses choses pratiques aux élèves, comme, par exemple, s’échapper d’un ordre totalitaire, même si, dans leur situation, ce n’était pas très utile. Rose s’occupait de Paige et aidait Rey pour le bricolage. La petite Paige avait cinq ans et pour l’instant, elle ne semblait pas emballée à l’idée de devenir jedi. Elle usait cependant beaucoup de son charme ravageur pour obtenir à peu près tout ce qu’elle voulait.

En réalité, les affiliations maîtres/padawan s’étaient faites assez naturellement. Rey entraînait toujours son fils et Andromeda, Finn gérait Nevran et Zani, Maz, les wookies, et Ben prenait en charge Callista.

Timidement, Callista s’installa à côté de Keldan, qui esquissa un fin sourire. Ben leva les yeux vers elle.

— Tu as bien dormi?

— Oui...

— C’est marrant, tes cernes me disent le contraire. Tu as passé ton temps devant une série?

— Non.

— Toujours aussi loquace, le matin...

Callista haussa les épaules tout en se servant du pain et des flocons de céréales. Ben roula des yeux et but une longue gorgée de lait vert. Rey grimaça en scrutant son verre.

— Franchement, comment fais-tu pour boire ça?

— Bah, c’est plein de vitamines. Bon, Calli, aujourd’hui, on part dans des ruines perdues dans la galaxie. On cherche des artefacts jedis...

Keldan haussa les sourcils, levant son nez de son bol rempli d’une substance violette hautement nutritive.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire ce genre de missions, papa?

— Il s’avère que ton cher grand-oncle m’a bassiné pendant des jours. J’ai fini par céder pour avoir la paix...

— Oh...

Callista se frotta la nuque. Leurs maîtres avaient insisté sur leur volonté de couper les liens avec l’ancien code jedi. Ils ne jetaient pas tout aux oubliettes, mais ils n’aimaient guère la notion d’héritage, ce qui chamboulait quelque peu le vieux fantôme. Mace Windu aurait hurlé face à la grande liberté qu’offraient les Solo aux padawans. Ils avaient droit à de multiples occupations, comme regarder des films, papillonner, voir même organiser des virées à Coruscant, tant que c’était cadré. Les apprentis étaient encouragés à être de jeunes gens, avec leurs passions et leurs envies. Ben croyait dur comme fer que ce n’était pas incompatible avec leur entraînement et les valeurs qu’ils leur inculquaient. Rey termina son bol, puis s’étira, d’un geste félin.

— Vous allez prendre le Faucon?

Ben opina, esquissant un sourire. Ce fut le dernier cadeau de Chewie. Après les avoir aidés à s’installer, Chewbacca lui confia le Faucon. Ben en fut très ému, de même que son épouse. Il chérissait particulièrement ce vaisseau et en prenait grand soin. Le maître jedi se leva, vidant d’une traite son verre.

— Allez, Calli, on y va.

— Amusez-vous bien, s’exclama Rey, je vous ai préparé des masques, au cas où.

L’adolescente s’empressa de finir son petit déjeuner et fit une bise à sa soeur, puis elle se redressa. Keldan lui lança un regard plein d’espoir. Elle rougit brutalement et vint poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, avant de courir précipitamment hors de la pièce. Ben pouffa légèrement.

— Ah, si jeune et déjà si amoureux...

— Papa!

Ben décoiffa son fils d’un geste tendre. Il l'embrassa lui et sa femme et salua l’ensemble de la tablée, avant de rejoindre son élève.

*****

Le Faucon Millenium n’était pas le vaisseau le plus confortable. Bien que Ben dépensa quelques économies à le retaper, cela n’était guère suffisant pour transformer cette antiquité. Il faudrait, sans doute, des millions de crédits pour tout refaire. Qui plus est, Ben appréciait ce côté «vintage», qui lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Il voyait le Faucon comme un artefact, tantôt adulé, tantôt détesté, désormais précieusement conservé. Il marchait toujours aussi bien et le jedi se disputait souvent avec sa femme pour le piloter.

Callista s’installa sur le siège du copilote. Ben avait embarqué R2-D2 et C3-PO avec eux. Les connaissances de C3 pourraient leur être utiles concernant de vieilles babioles et R2... R2 était toujours utile.

Ben calcula la trajectoire, pendant que sa padawan contemplait le plafond d’un air fatigué. C3-PO observa l’adolescente.

— Jeune Blanaan, vous négligez souvent les mérites d’un sommeil réparateur. Il est important de prendre soin de votre santé.

— Je vais bien, C3...

— Vous semblez préoccupée, vous êtes sure que tout va bien?

— Oui.

— Tu as appelé ta mère, Calli?

La voix de Ben la fit sursauter. Il demeurait concentré dans ses calculs intergalactiques, mais son timbre avait laissé transparaître une certaine inquiétude. Callista secoua la tête.

— Non, pas encore...

— Elle avait quelque chose d’important à vous dire, selon son message. Il faudra que vous preniez le temps de l’appeler.

Callista se mordit la lèvre. Une vague d’angoisse serra sa poitrine. Qu’allait lui dire sa mère? Cela concernait-il son père? Avait-elle des nouvelles de lui? La padawan secoua la tête. Ben glissa ses prunelles sur elle.

— Hey, tout va bien, elle semblait bien portante dans son message.

— Oui...

— Tu sais dire autre chose que «Oui», «Non», et « Je vais bien»?

Callista se frotta la nuque. Ces derniers jours, son moral se dégradait. Si au départ, ses maîtres concevaient son état, il peinait à comprendre pourquoi, avec le temps, rien ne s’arrangeait. Il y avait des moments où ça allait. Elle demeurait parfois joviale, taquine, disant beaucoup de bêtises pour amuser la galerie. Mais la plupart du temps, elle se renfermait sur elle-même. Même sa soeur s’en inquiétait. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de répondre.

— Je peux apprendre à piloter?

— Pas sur le Faucon...

— Pourquoi?

— Il n’est pas facile à prendre en main. Et la dernière fois, je te rappelle que tu as failli percuter une falaise en décollant avec le cargo.

— Mais, j’apprends! Tonton Poe dit que j’ai autant d’audace que lui en pilotage!

— C’est bien ce qui m’inquiète. Écoute, on refera une séance apprentissage sur le cargo, d’accord?

Callista opina, affichant une mine boudeuse. C3 passa son temps à abonder dans le sens de Ben, tout appuyant sur l’importance de la sécurité. R2 émit quelques bips et Ben lança le décollage. Le trajet pris plusieurs heures. Comme à son habitude, Ben avait préparé la veille de quoi tenir et occuper la petite. Callista demeura accrochée à sa tablette, jetant quelques coups d’œil au tube bleuté dans lequel s’engouffrait le vaisseau.

Ben soupira longuement.

— Tu ne veux pas savoir où l’on va ?

Callista leva le nez vers lui.

— Et bien, vous semblez encore moins enchanté que moi à l’idée de faire cette mission, alors...

Ben roula des yeux. Il secoua la main, d’un air blasé.

— C’est quand même important que tu te renseignes sur la mission. On va sur Takis, une planète dans la bordure extérieure. C’est un monde jungle, quelque peu similaire à Dagobah, je suis sûr que maître Yoda aurait adoré... Des informations nous sont parvenues que des ruines jedis s’y trouvent. Maître Luke souhaite ardemment que l’on y déniche des holocrons.

— Mais, ils sont remplis des connaissances liées à l’ancien code, non?

— Certes, mais tout n’est pas à jeter. Et l’on peut tout adapter. Nous pouvons trouver d’autres types d’artefacts, également.

Callista opina, écoutant attentivement son maître. Il lui donna quelques précisions sur la planète et sur ses risques. Les lieux indiqués ne semblaient pas habités, mais pouvaient être infestés de créatures en tout genre. Callista avait avec elle son sabre laser de padawan. C’était Ben qui lui avait confectionné. Elle l’avait observé faire pendant des heures, fascinée par cette mécanique particulière. Elle développa un certain intérêt pour le bidouillage en tout genre. Elle aimait réparer les objets et se débrouillait. Cependant, pour le pilotage, ce n’était vraiment pas ça. En réalité, elle n’était pas si mauvaise. Juste, sa conduite sèche et nerveuse rendait les gens malades. Sa véritable passion, c’était l’art. Elle pouvait passer des heures à chanter et dessiner. Mais personne ne le savait, vu qu’elle le cachait à tout le monde, pour une raison obscure.

Le temps s’écoula lentement, jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à destination.

*****

La planète présentait une lourde canopée, ainsi qu’une vaste variété d’animaux en tout genre. Callista fut fascinée par la physionomie des singes verts, possédant quatre globes oculaires, ainsi que des griffes capables de trancher à peu près tout et n’importe quoi. Elle vit également de grands oiseaux aux plumes multicolores et aux étranges becs acérés. Ben semblait moins enclin à observer la faune et enjoignit sa padawan à le suivre et à rester sur ses gardes.

L’atmosphère était lourde et peu respirable. Ils s’étaient donc équipés de respirateurs légers. Suivis des droïdes, ils avancèrent progressivement dans la vaste jungle.

Ben préférait éviter les marais, mais très vite, ils furent obligés de traverser un cours d’eau. Le liquide brunâtre et opaque n’inspirait guère confiance à la jeune fille.

— Ce n’est pas trop profond?

— Cela peut être piégeux, je passe devant, au pire, on fera demi-tour...

Ben s’avança, enfonçant ses bottes noires dans la boue vaseuse. Il tâtonna le fond et continua, enjoignant les autres à le suivre. Les premiers mètres parurent tranquilles. Jusqu’à ce que quelque chose agrippe la jambe de Callista.

— Maître Solo! Quelque chose m’a attrapé!

Elle se débattit vivement, essayant d’user de la Force pour se défaire de son emprise. Ce qui ressemblait à un bras griffu resserrait sa poigne, l’entraînant dans l’eau. Ben s’élança vers elle, l’attrapant par les épaules et la retenant de toutes ses forces. C3-PO s’exclama, tandis que R2 se tint prêt à agir, mais utiliser de l’électricité en milieu aqueux demeurait dangereux.

Callista usa de toute son énergie pour relever ses jambes hors de l’onde brunâtre. Elle grimaça sous l’effet de la douleur, la bête pinçant vivement sa prise, y mettant les griffes. Elle réussit tant bien que mal, laissant apparaître un bout de la créature, à la peau squameuse. Ben tira davantage Callista contre lui, sortant sa vibrodague adaptée aux milieux aquatiques, et asséna de grands coups. Au bout d’un moment, il trancha son bras, ce qui libéra sa padawan. Il l’entraîna rapidement hors de l’eau.

— Bon sang! On va chercher un autre chemin... Et la prochaine fois, je rendrai mon sabre résistant à l’eau, ça sera plus simple.

Les droïdes semblaient apprécier l’idée. Callista reprit son souffle, regardant l’état de sa jambe. Elle avait plusieurs entailles, plus ou moins profondes, ainsi que des bleus. Ben sortit de son sac de quoi faire quelques soins et s’approcha pour s’occuper d’elle. Callista se crispa.

— Hey, je ne vais pas te manger, depuis le temps...

— Maître Solo, je peux m’en occuper, si Callista préfère, intervint C3-PO.

— Non C3, je suis son maître jedi, elle doit apprendre à ne plus me craindre...

Callista se frotta la nuque, saisie par l’angoisse. Elle n’arrivait pas à gérer ce sentiment, malgré les années. Pourtant, elle portait un grand respect à son maître, ainsi qu’une affection certaine. Mais dès qu’il approchait d’elle, tous ses sens se mettaient en alerte.

— Je... Je peux le faire, maître Solo.

— Non, Calli. Cela fait partie de ton apprentissage. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle opina, le laissant approcher. Elle ferma les yeux durant la phase de soin. Il sortit du bacta, ainsi que quelques bandages, jaugeant de l’état de ses blessures. Il semblait plus inquiet par son état mental que par ses plaies. Pendant ce temps, Callista ressentit une étrange sensation. Un froid intense la saisit et elle fronça les sourcils.

— Maître Solo? J’ai perçu quelque chose d’étrange, comme un vent glacial...

— Je l’ai senti aussi.

Ben termina son bandage et se releva.

— Il faut que l’on s’active, j’ai un mauvais pressentiment.

****

Le petit groupe enchaîna les chemins boueux et tortueux, jusqu’à arriver à un édifice en pierre grise. Des statues brisées semblaient représenter, autrefois, des jedis encapuchonnés. L’entrée était obstruée par quelques grosses pierres, ne laissant filtrer qu’un faible rayon de lumière. Cependant, quelque chose troubla la padawan. La disposition de l’ensemble ne ressemblait pas à un éboulement naturel. Les roches étaient, de manière méthodique, empilées les unes sur les autres. Ben posa sa main sur l’épaule de Callista.

— Reste sur tes gardes, cette sensation est encore plus présente ici.

Callista opina et sortit son sabre laser. Grâce à l’aide de la Force, Ben dégagea les pierres, aidé de sa padawan.

— J’ai l’impression qu’elles ont été placées ici pour obstruer le passage.

— Par la Force? interrogea Callista.

— Oui, et ce ne sont pas des mercenaires qui pourraient faire ça.

C’était inattendu. Cette intuition, cela faisait des années que Ben ne l’avait pas ressentie. Durant ces multiples missions, il avait affronté des bandits, des mercenaires, parfois quelques mandaloriens, mandatés par quelques puissances, ci et là. Mais certainement pas des utilisateurs de la Force. Cela dit, il n’était pas impossible d’en croiser. Contrairement à l’ancien ordre, il n’avait pas à ses côtés tous les êtres sensibles. Bon nombre de parents avaient refusé de leur confier leurs enfants, alors, de nouveaux illuminés se prenant pour des siths...

Ils s’avancèrent à tâtons dans l’édifice. La mousse et les lianes envahissaient les lieux. Ben alluma son sabre afin d’obtenir plus de lumière, à mesure qu’ils s’enfonçaient.

Après plusieurs minutes d’exploration, ils arrivèrent dans une salle circulaire, creusée dans la roche. De nombreuses inscriptions jonchées les murs et diverses bibliothèques étaient encombrés de livres poussiéreux et très anciens. Quelques holocrons étaient disposés sur une table en pierre. Quelques armes étaient exposées sur des trépieds et semblaient venir d’un autre âge. Callista ouvrit de grands yeux. C3-PO ne put s’empêcher de commenter chaque objet et R2 émit quelques bips émerveillés.

— Wow, ce sont de vrais trésors.

— Mouais... Tout est encore là, c’est suspect.

Callista s’approcha lentement de la table en pierre. Alors qu’elle tendit la main vers l’objet, un cube parcouru de gravure et émanant d’une faible lueur, une voix glaciale se fit entendre à ses oreilles.

— Oh, petite Blanaan, cela faisait longtemps...

Callista se crispa et balaya la pièce de ses prunelles azur. Tout semblait normal. Ben fronça les sourcils en l’observant.

— Calli?

— Vous avez entendu?

— Entendu quoi?

— Une voix, elle m’a interpellée, par mon nom...

Ben plissa les yeux et s’avança vers elle, scrutant le moindre recoin. C3 s’agita quelque peu, peu rassuré.

— Le côté obscur est très présent ici. Quelque chose cloche, il faut trouver quoi.

— Comment pouvait-elle connaître mon nom?

Ben entraîna sa padawan, avançant dans la pièce. Il chercha toutes les potentielles cachettes, essayant de débusquer leurs ennemis.

Ils empruntèrent un chemin, les éloignant de la salle principale. Le passage était plus étroit, embué de gaz et Ben remerciait intérieurement sa femme d’avoir été si prévoyante pour les masques respiratoires. Alors qu’ils atterrirent dans un vestibule, Callista se sentit nauséeuse. La voix se manifesta à elle à nouveau.

— Ton père va venir te récupérer. Tu crois vraiment que Solo va te protéger?

Callista se mit à hurler, se repliant sur elle-même, ressentant une vague de douleur la saisir. Ben s’élança vers elle, la serrant contre lui.

— Calli! Que se passe-t-il?!

— Cette voix! Elle me harcèle!

Ben ouvrit de grands yeux, voyant subitement rouge. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il n’eut qu’une envie, trouver le coupable et le couper en rondelles. Mais il secoua la tête, refrénant cette pulsion et respirant lentement. Callista se débattait violemment. Elle entendait toujours cette voix, qui murmurait des choses horribles à son esprit. Pire encore, des images accompagnaient chacun de ses mots, polluant son champ de vision.

Ben prit le visage de sa padawan entre ses mains et l’obligea à le regarder.

— Tout va bien Calli, je suis là. Tu es plus forte qu’eux. Écoute ma voix, ce n’est qu’un pouvoir du côté obscur, ils ne peuvent pas t’atteindre...

Doucement, il l’enjoignit à prendre de longues et profondes respirations. Elle tremblait de tout son être, luttant contre l’emprise de cette voix sortie de nulle part. Voyant que cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué, il prit la décision d’user d’une technique peu approuvée par sa femme.

— Calli, je vais rentrer dans ton esprit, d’accord?

— Non! Non!

— C’est pour t’aider! Je vais virer cet individu de ta tête!

Callista ne put répondre qu’elle tourna le menton sur le côté, écarquillant les yeux. Ben, intrigué, suivit son regard.

Une silhouette squelettique se présenta à eux. Il s’agissait, à première vue, d’un homme, à la peau blafarde et aux cheveux gris, en batailles. Il portait une cape ainsi qu’une tenue entièrement noire, débraillée et en lambeaux. Il esquissa un sourire malsain. Il alluma son sabre, illuminant la pièce d’un halo rouge.

— Voilà les jedis, je commençais franchement à m’ennuyer...


End file.
